Queen's Way
by mindluver
Summary: Jasper Whitlock made one mistake in his life, but he paid his debt to society. Upon release from prison, he obeyed every rule, including the order to become a productive member of society. He's trying to live up to the expectations from everyone when he meets someone who might just accept him, flaws and all. (M-M slash/violence/dub con/discussion of rape/DL/DR.)
1. Chapter 1

_**[A/N: Hi! It's me with another story. It's a pairing I love, and I don't find nearly enough of these stories, so I'm tossing my hat in the ring. I hope you'll like it. I don't own Twilight, SMeyer does, and I'm sure she's living the life of leisure somewhere!]**_

 _ **[This isn't a QAF crossover, but it's inspired a little by the show. No characters from QAF are in this story, but a tip of the hat to the show for inspiration. I don't own it either.]**_

…

 **1\. Jasper**

Jasper was standing at the breakfast side of the flat top whereupon pancakes, omelets, home fries, eggs-in-a-nest, bacon and sausage were cooking away. On the dinner side, he had burgers, pastrami, and veggies sautéing for various sandwiches. Fries, chicken fingers, and mac-and-cheese croquets were in the deep fryer baskets, and various breads were toasting. To him, it was like directing a grand symphony.

It was two o'clock in the morning, and the place was a madhouse, but not as awful as it was on Friday and Saturday nights, it being a Thursday night. Being three storefronts down from a gay bar ensured their overnight business was just as booming as their breakfast, lunch, and dinner rushes. They were open 24/7, and they'd been a neighborhood staple for nearly twenty-five years, long before the gay club was fashionable but still accepted in the neighborhood.

For Jasper Munroe Whitlock, there wasn't a better job to be had in the city. It fit with his class schedule, and he got weekends off to study. It had been the first job he'd been able to secure when he became a free man, and that was only because his mother was friends with Maggie Gardner from the old neighborhood.

 _The women had gone to school together a million or so years ago, and when Lottie Whitlock's little felon was released from Attica where he'd served his sentence for being the get-away driver in an armed robbery attempt at an OTB in the Bronx, she picked him up to take him back to their neighborhood in Bayonne, New Jersey, where he was to live with her until he fulfilled the terms of his parole._

 _Lottie, a former Miss Teen Texas, had been dealt a shit hand in life, getting knocked up by Jasper's deadbeat father, PFC Peter Whitlock, at the ripe-old-age of sixteen. In any other state but Texas, the man would have been arrested for statutory rape._

 _They married in a shotgun wedding, and after Peter was dishonorably discharged from the Army for being drunk on duty, he moved them away from her beloved Texas, up north to Yankee country…New Jersey. After Peter took off when Jasper was four, she stayed in the neighborhood, getting a job at a dry cleaner's as a seamstress where she'd worked at for more years than she'd admit. Despite the trouble Jasper got into when he was in high school, she loved him with all her heart, and she made it her mission in life to reform him, even if it killed him._

Jasper began plating up the orders according to the tickets. "Alice, Spanish omelet and home fries, western omelet with a pancake and sausage links, and Rueben with fries, no dressing. Order up!" he yelled as he placed the three plates in the window.

So the night went until his shift was about to end at five in the morning when Liam Kelly came in to take over the cooking. The place was relatively empty, so he made himself two eggs over easy with toast and went to sit at the counter while Alice counted up her cash.

Alice Brandon was a nice woman with whom he worked the night shift. She had two daughters, Renata and Renee, and a soldier husband who was deployed to the Middle East. Her daughters were old enough to be home at night alone with a neighbor nearby in the event there was a problem, and Alice liked being there for them when they got home from school in the afternoon and being able to see them off in the morning. Jasper really enjoyed working with Alice because she was like a big sister.

He walked behind the counter to get himself a set-up and a cup of coffee. "You want me to make you something, or you wanna take stuff home for the girls? I made some French toast when I had extra time. I can wrap some up for you to take. Save you havin' to cook when you get home," he offered with his shy grin.

Alice smiled at him as she poured a large glass of orange juice and put it in front of him. "Thanks, sweetie, but I'm working until ten because Angie has a doctor's appointment. My girls have a teacher work day, so they're at home cleaning the house this morning. I'm taking the extra shift because Rena needs a new dress for a school recital. She sings in the choir. Has a voice like an angel, that one. Renee, well she's the Brainiac in the family. Science, science, science. That's all she talks about. She's won a prize for her science fair project last year, you know," Alice boasted.

Jasper nodded without looking up. He'd met the girls and they were obnoxious as hell, but he cared for their mother so he let some shit slide. So what, they were rude and seemed to talk down to Alice because she was a waitress in a diner? If she could live with it, he wasn't going to judge them. She didn't judge him for his youthful indiscretions, for which he was very grateful, so he wasn't going to judge the two little prima donnas who needed a pop in the mouth sometimes.

"That's great, Alice. You ain't gotta tip me out. Keep the money. See it as my contribution to Renata's future as a superstar. Tell her not to forget the little people when she becomes famous," he teased as he slid the money back across the counter she'd laid in front of him.

"Stop it. I know you're helpin' your ma with expenses. You have school to pay for yourself, mister. I'm doing just fine. Ricky called me this morning…well, yesterday. He's out on patrol, but he got ahold of one of them satellite phones and called me. Our anniversary is on Friday, and he's not sure where he'll be, so he called today. Only six more months before he's home," she told him.

Jasper had never met Rick Brandon, nor had he seen pictures of the man, but she talked about him all the time, and he could tell she worshiped the man. They were from Mississippi, but when Rick was given orders that sent him to Fort Dix, Alice and her daughters moved to Bayonne because Alice's sister, Jane and her husband, Alec, lived there. She told Jasper she didn't know anyone at Fort Dix, so why should she move there when Rick was deploying in two weeks and would be gone for a year? Jasper only nodded in agreement.

"That's great, Alice. You need me to come by this weekend and do anything around your house? Have hammer, will travel," he offered.

As she was about to answer, the door opened and a man staggered in. He was bloody…everywhere. "Shit, Ali, get some rags," Jasper ordered as he walked over to grab the guy before he fell. Jasper dragged him to a circular booth in the corner, resting him against the divider as he pulled the table out so he could situate the man on the seat. He was grateful it was vinyl because it was going to need a good scrubbing.

Alice ran back with many dishtowels and a large bowl with ice. "Jasper, we need to call the cops. He looks like hamburger," she determined as she ran to the backroom and came back with a large metal bowl of warm water.

"Let's see how bad he is first. If the guy got bashed, the cops ain't gonna help him. Let's see what we got," Jasper told her as he began to wet the towels to wipe the blood. She stopped him and handed him a pair of yellow, dishwashing gloves.

"Be safe, Jasper. We _are_ on Queen's Way," she reminded. Jasper nearly tossed them aside, but for Alice's piece of mind, he pulled them on.

 _In prison, he'd been in more fights than he could count. He'd been beaten, stabbed, stomped, and many other things he didn't want to remember, but the fates had been kind enough to him that he hadn't contracted HIV in all that time. He went to church with his mother on Sundays and put money in the poor box in thanks to whatever higher power was out there in gratitude. It was truly a miracle he hadn't contracted something, especially when he first hit GenPop. He was new piece of seventeen-year-old meat when he hit the yard, and before he knew what was happening, men were stabbing other men to get at him._

 _His first eighteen-months had been brutal until a big bastard named Felix Shane took a liking to him. He was a member of a biker gang, 'Satan's Sons', and he was in for two counts of attempted murder and aggravated assault. He was definitely straight, but he liked Jasper's mouth, so Jasper traded blow jobs for protection, because 'gettin' a blow job don't make me no queer', Felix told him._

 _Jasper did the man the courtesy of telling him he was gay and offered him more, but the man actually had integrity. "Bud, you made a stupid mistake by drivin' that car and I ain't gonna rack your balls for it. You blow me when I get needy, and I'll keep the rest of these fuckers away from your ass. Anybody else know you're queer?"_

" _I don't talk to anybody else, but more than one of 'em have caught me in the shower and a few other places around here. My back has more than a few scars because they decided it would be fun to carve me up after they fucked me," Jasper told him._

" _You know their names?" Felix asked, a wicked stare coming from him._

" _A few of 'em are out now, but I know most of 'em. I'm not askin' you to do anything on my behalf, boss. Just, if you can make it stop? I'd appreciate it." Felix made a list of every name Jasper remembered, and he got one of the guards to take a picture of the young man's body where initials had been carved._

 _At first, nothing was happening, and Jasper was blowing Felix about once a week in the cell Felix had wrangled so they could share. Jasper's old cellie didn't like the change, but after Felix knocked out a few teeth, the guy helped Jasper move his things._

 _By the time Jasper was released on parole, Felix had personally fucked up eight of the ten guys in Attica who had raped Jasper. On the foreheads of eight hardened criminals were the initials 'JMW'. The day Jasper left, Felix actually kissed him on the forehead and smiled. "I'll take care of the other two, babe. You get into any trouble on the outside, you call this guy," he told him as he handed him a piece of paper with a lawyer's name and number on it. Jasper put it in his wallet and held onto it. One never knew._

After Jasper had the man's face cleaned, he held ice on his forehead where a goose egg was forming. "Handsome? You with me?" he asked quietly as he knelt next to the man. Blood and bruises aside, the man was very handsome.

"I'm…I'll be fine," the guy responded as he attempted to sit up.

"Whoa. Take a minute. What happened to you?" Jasper asked the man as he continued to clean the blood off the man's face.

Alice showed up with the first aid kit from the kitchen. "Here. There are bandages and antibiotic ointment. Should I call the cops, or do you want me to get a cab so you can take him to the hospital?"

The man shook his head that he didn't want to go to the hospital. "Seriously, I'm fine. I was coming out of a club and two guys jumped me. They wanted to rob me, but I stupidly resisted and they beat the shit out of me, robbing me anyway. I'd rather not call the cops, and I don't want to go to the hospital. If I can use your phone, I'll be out of your hair in a little while," the guy told them.

Alice gave him the cordless phone as Jasper continued cleaning up the cuts so he could assess the damage. He'd worked in the infirmary after he settled into prison life, and he learned how to assess injuries and provide basic first aid. After Jasper cleaned him up and gave him an ice pack for the knot on his forehead, he helped him up and walked him to the counter.

Alice smiled at him. "So, honey, what's your name? You hungry?"

The man nodded. "I'm Edward. I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee and maybe a, uh…"

Jasper hopped up. "What's your pleasure? I'm the cook and I promise not to kill ya."

Edward laughed, and then moaned as he opened a cut on his split lip. Alice handed him some napkins and smiled. "The kid makes an amazing omelet, and his French toast is heavenly. My girls love when I bring it home for a treat."

Jasper felt his face turning red, so he hurried back to the kitchen. "I'll make you something special," he called as he slipped into the familiar, comfortable, background. It was the place he loved being…in the background.

He looked at the vegetables in the fridge and decided to make a vegetable frittata for the man. There were potatoes left from the home fries, and he knew Liam dumped the leftovers when he arrived, preferring to make his own things fresh.

Thinking of his training, Jasper allowed his imagination to take over. He sautéed mushrooms, onions and peppers. He grated a few kinds of cheese, and he pulled out a skillet, into which he poured coriander seeds, green peppercorns, chili powder, cumin, and red pepper flakes. He heated the left over home fries on the flat top, and stirred the spices in the skillet, finally grinding them in an old coffee grinder to combine in the egg mixture.

Five minutes later, he put a three-egg frittata into the oven to finish cooking as he heated some French toast on the flat top while he melted butter into syrup. When the food was ready, he carried it out instead of calling Alice to serve the man. He placed the plates in front of Edward and smiled.

"My take on a Spanish frittata and French toast. Dig in. It's on me," he offered.

Edward leaned forward and sniffed. "This smells amazing. I don't have any money right now, but I'll…" he began.

Alice laughed and touched his shoulder. "Honey, don't worry about it. Jasper likes to show off a little because he's in culinary school, and the crowd here isn't very adventurous. Truth be told, you're a guinea pig. If you get sick you can't come back on us because we aren't gonna charge ya. Now, eat," she ordered.

Alice and Jasper watched Edward dig into his meal, and based on the moans and groans, it seemed to be a hit. Before the man was finished, Jasper shook his hand and offered him money, which the man turned down.

After Liam showed up and the morning crowd started to show, Jasper left the diner feeling proud of himself for the good deed he'd done for a stranger. In a very twisted way, it was almost like he was paying it forward for what Felix had done for him. He chose not to dwell on that too much as he walked down Queen's Way to his mother's home. He wasn't sure where Edward was going to sleep that early morning, but he was grateful for his twin bed and the comfort of home. It wasn't anything to dismiss, and he didn't. It was amazing to be home.

…

 _[E/N: I know it sounds dark, but I hope you'll give it a shot. I truly love this Jasper's gentle strength. He's empathetic but not obvious (I hope!). Thank you for reading.]_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for reading and for your comments. I'm glad a few of you have given it a chance. This story deals with dark subject matter, but it has its lighter moments as well. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be SMeyer. I'm definitely not._

 _[Sidenote: I've taken literary license regarding a few geographical elements and setting up Queen's Way in Bayonne. I hope you'll still play along.]_

…

 **2\. Jasper**

On a Monday in May, one year after he'd been released, Jasper called his Parole Officer for the last time before he took the subway to Manhattan's The Culinary Institute in the building of The Learning Annex. He was set to graduate in six weeks and he was actually proud of himself. He'd saved the pittance he'd made in prison to attend along with the money he made at the diner. Having to take the ferry and subway every day didn't make him want it any less. It only made him more determined to show his mother he could be the man she wanted him to be.

He worked hard at school, learning the finer points of preparing cuisine, which was vastly different than being a short-order cook as he was back in Bayonne. He had dreams that someday he'd be more than the ex-felon, lowlife son of a mother who loved him beyond reason. It was his second chance, and he was going to ride it for everything it offered.

When he took the subway to Hudson and grabbed the ferry home, he smiled as he held the box of croissant he'd made that afternoon at school. He wanted his mother to help him use them in a different way. She was a wizard at never wasting anything, and he hoped to follow in her footsteps.

"Momma?" he called when he got home that afternoon after school. He had time before he needed to get a nap before work that night.

"I'm in the kitchen, Jasper," she responded.

He dropped his messenger bag that held his knives and his personal recipes he'd perfected at school. His knives were nothing like his classmates, but he'd worked hard to buy them and they meant everything to him. He'd learned from Lottie Whitlock there was no handout in life. You worked to get yourself ahead, and Jasper was determined to get himself ahead and take care of his mother. She'd been there for him through thick and thin, accepting him when he told her he was gay as a teen, and her support hadn't wavered at all over the years.

He walked into the kitchen and dropped the box on the counter. "You're gonna teach me Grandma's bread puddin' recipe, Momma. I made fresh croissant today, and with your custard, it'll be one for the books," he told her as he opened the box. When she didn't protest, which she always did when asked her to relinquish recipes, he turned to see her holding an envelope in her hands. There was a bouquet of mixed flowers on the table, and he was definitely curious.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"A handsome man in a fancy suit stopped by an hour ago and dropped off this letter and those flowers. He asked for you, Jasper," she told him as she turned to look at him. "I love you, son, and I'll support you through anything; you know that. Is there anything I need to hear, Jasper?"

He truly hated she had to question him, but with the way he'd fucked up his life, she had every right to ask the question. "Momma, I've been clean as a whistle. Open the envelope and let's see what this business is all about, okay?"

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. This is your private business. I trust you, Jasper."

She handed him the envelope and started to leave the room. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Momma, I have nothin' to hide from you. Let's read it together then we'll get to that recipe," he teased. She laughed, which made his heart happy.

He opened the envelope and placed the letter on the table between the two of them. He was shocked at what he read.

 _Dear Mr. Whitlock,_

 _We'd like to offer you the opportunity to interview for a job with a potential restaurant opportunity in Brooklyn. The name and specialty cuisine has yet to be decided because we'd like the chef to be involved in the planning…from the menu to the décor. You were brought to our attention as a candidate for a position._

 _If you're interested, please contact Bella Swan at the number listed at the bottom of this letter to set up a time for your interview._

 _We look forward to hearing from you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _E. A. Cullen  
_ _Cullen Enterprises_ _  
_

Jasper looked at his mother and smiled, trying to mirror her happy smile. "That's nice." Inside he knew it was likely a form letter that every student at TCI received during their last semester of studies. He gave it no thought at all.

"Who is this Cullen Enterprises, Jasper?" his mother asked.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to shake the aggravation of someone providing his mother false hope for his career. He still had to work the late shift at the diner. "They're a big company that also owns four restaurants in Manhattan. They're all very successful, and I have absolutely no delusions they heard about me personally and want to hire me for their new restaurant. My name's on a mailing list from the school, so that's why I got this letter. Anyway, I'm sure after they do a background check on me, the opportunity will evaporate. Nobody but your friend Maggie would hire an ex-con, so no need to worry. We'll be fine," he told Lottie.

She took his hand and pulled him from the table. "Don't go into this with that kind of attitude, Jasper. I'll teach you Momma's custard for the bread pudding, and if you use those fancy pastries as the base, there's no way they'd ever turn you away.

Jasper kissed his mother's forehead as the two of them went to work. He loved being in the kitchen with his mother, and he didn't mind when she chastised him for not being properly attentive to the double boiler where he was melting the chocolate to drizzle on top of the dish. When it was scorched enough they had to throw it out, they both laughed. If nothing else, he'd enjoy the bread pudding without the chocolate. His mother had substituted a cinnamon sugar drizzle which made the dessert far too exquisite to toss away.

…

A week later, Jasper still hadn't called Cullen Enterprises because he thought the whole thing was just too good to be true. He went about his business just as any other aspiring chef would do in the late spring on the cusp of summer's fresh bounty. He cooked the menu items at the diner, adding a little flare when he could because the drunken, midnight crowd didn't mind a little deviation from the norm, and he attended his classes at school during the day.

He was in the kitchen painting butter on the pan of biscuits he'd made when he heard a sexy laugh. He went to the window after he put the biscuits into the oven and he looked out, seeing an extremely attractive man sitting at the counter, laughing with Alice who was pouring the blonde man a cup of coffee.

"He's extremely skeptical, and he really has every right to be because fairy tales don't come true in Bayonne. We're the other side of the river from the bright lights, but we learn to survive. He has his own demons, so don't expect him to be too impressed," Jasper heard Alice tell the very handsome man with the brightest blue-green eyes he'd ever seen.

He set the timer and walked out from the kitchen, feeling extremely embarrassed for the way he was dressed. Old, holey jeans and t-shirts were all he could afford, and the diner didn't really require more than that. The man sitting at the counter was dressed in a beautiful, well-fitted suit even Jasper knew was expensive. The whole package reeked of money, and he had no idea why the man was on Queen's Way in the shitty little ' _Queen's Way Diner'._

"Oh, Jasper, this is Carlisle _Cullen_. Carlisle, this is our _chef de cuisine,_ Jasper Whitlock _._ " Jasper had told Alice about the cryptic letter, and she'd encouraged him to contact the company, but he hadn't because he'd believed it to be a sad joke. Seeing the man sitting at the counter in the diner was a little startling.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Jasper asked. He saw the green tie with white stripes which complimented the man's eyes, and he smiled. The stranger was very handsome, and if Jasper was judging right, he was between thirty-five and forty, though he wore it very well.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Whitlock, I'm here to find out why you never called my assistant, Bella Swan, to set up an appointment to come in for an interview. I thought the letter was clear," Mr. Cullen stated.

Jasper pulled the long sleeves of his shirt down over some of his scars and glanced at Alice. She grabbed a cup for him and poured him a coffee, pointing to the stool. "Sit. Listen."

Jasper smiled at her and winked as she shoved a cream canister at him and walked away with a knowing smile. After doctoring his coffee, he turned to Carlisle Cullen. "How'd you ever hear about me? I thought it was a form letter you sent out because you know someone at The Learning Annex or at The Culinary Institute and got the mailing list of upcoming graduates."

"Oh, I know people at both institutions, and I respect both of them, but I had someone I trust very much give me a glowing recommendation of a meal you served here a week ago. He came in here because he got mugged outside the club down the street while he was looking for my teenage son, Riley. You cooked something for Edward, my little brother," Carlisle explained.

Jasper heard Alice gasp, and for a moment, he didn't know why but then he remembered the handsome man who'd had the shit beaten out of him. He remembered the two of them taking care of him and after he'd eaten, he'd disappeared having turned down the money Jasper had offered him.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, is he okay? We wanted to call an ambulance, but he was insistent we not," Alice defended.

Carlisle laughed and took her hand and gave her a wide grin, Jasper observed. "Alice, please. Edward's fine. My seventeen-year old son procured himself a fake ID and got himself to Queen's Way. When his friend, Leah, told Edward where he was, my brother struck out to look for him without notifying me. They both showed up at my home in the wee hours the next morning a little worse for wear, but ultimately fine. Edward, however, hasn't shut up about the food he ate here, so," he turned to look at Jasper and smiled, "how about you show me what _you_ can do."

Jasper, never one to back away from a challenge, smirked at him. "You'll have to be specific, Mr. Cullen. Where would you like me to show you what I can do because I'm pretty fucking amazing in _several_ rooms." Cockiness was his cover. He never liked feeling intimidated by people, and Carlisle Cullen was someone who could intimidate him.

He saw Carlisle chuckle as he reached up and loosened his tie. "Can we start in the kitchen and move on from there?"

"Any allergies or things you don't like, boss?" Jasper asked.

"No allergies and I hate bitter greens. Other than that? I'm fine," Carlisle responded. Jasper nodded and went back to the kitchen.

He looked at the things available and decided to make his mother's staple, chicken and waffles. When Liam came in and frowned at him, Jasper laughed. "Yeah, it's good to see you too, ya prick. I'm makin' breakfast for my friend, so don't let me get in your way," he snapped.

After the two of the figured out how to work around each other, Jasper made the coating for his chicken before he deboned the damn thing, tossing the carcass into a large stock pot with veg to make chicken stock for Liam, which wasn't unusual for him. He liked Liam, so he helped out when he could because the man was a fantastic cook and made the best chicken and dumpling stew Jasper had ever tasted.

He worked at making the dish as best as he could, frying a thigh to taste before he took the chicken and waffles out to Carlisle. He set the plate in front of the man and smiled. " _Bon Appetite!"_

He returned to the kitchen and cleaned up his mess, grabbing a few orders off the wheel to help Liam because he'd really taken over the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, Angela walked up to the window. "Jasper, that guy left something for you. Liam, where the hell are my scrambles with hash browns, you lazy bastard?"

"Fuck you," Liam responded as he turned to smile at Jasper. "Kiddo, thanks for the help." Jasper nodded as he deposited his apron in the cloth bin for the laundry.

He walked out of the kitchen to see Carlisle Cullen was gone. He walked behind the counter to get a cup of coffee before he went home to work out at the Y down the street, finding the envelope Angela had mentioned on the back counter with his name on the outside.

He poured his coffee and walked to a booth in the back, opening the envelope to see a business card giving Carlisle's information. He flipped it around to see a surprising note.

 _The most amazing food I've ever eaten. I'm intrigued, Jasper. Please call me. Carlisle_

Jasper put the card in his back pocket and ambled out the front door, saying goodbye to Angela. Later that morning when he got home, his mother was already at work, having left him a note that she loved him. He went to bed in his childhood room, and set his alarm for nine so he could get to school by ten. He was close to graduating, and it was his desire to successfully complete the school. He'd obtained his GED while in prison, and a degree at some sort of a higher learning institution would make him a productive member of society, or so he hoped. He wanted something to measure as a success because he didn't want to be labeled a felon his whole life. He was more of a man than the label.

…

 _[E/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you'll stick around. ML]_


	3. Chapter 3

_[A/N: How about another? I'm feeling generous, I'm anxious for you to meet Carlisle, officially. All mistakes are my own. I'm not SMeyer, as we've established.]_

…

 **3\. Carlisle**

 _ **Previously ~~**_

Carlisle was sitting in his office, looking over the latest proposal his little brother had brought to him. The reason _Cullen Enterprises_ had spun off into the food service industry and opened restaurants was because of Edward's desire to manage restaurants. He had a degree in restaurant management, and a knack for finding talent and locations that seemed to hit the bullseye with every new opening. They'd started opening restaurants when Edward graduated college, and each of them was a success in their particular niche.

When he came up with the latest location, Carlisle asked him what type of establishment he thought would work, and Edward had no answer for him at the moment. That was, until later that night Riley went AWOL with his new fake ID.

Edward rousted Carlisle from his desk chair where he'd fallen asleep, he wasn't happy. "What the fuck?"

"Riley didn't come over this afternoon, so I called Leah. She said he'd went to get a fake ID and then he was going out, so I went to all the clubs I could think of in Manhattan. I ran into that punk, Embry, who sells the fake IDs and he told me Riley was headed across the river to Queen's Way. I went over there and found the little shit. Come on and talk to him," Edward ordered.

When Carlisle arrived in the huge great room, he saw Edward's face was black and blue mess with several band-aids and a knot on his forehead the size of the green shooter he and Edward used to fight over as kids when they played marbles. "What the hell, Edward?"

"Some of those guys don't appreciate being asked questions, or turned down when I declined their offers to blow me. I got my ass kicked and then robbed outside a club, and I literally crawled to a diner. The people working there were kind enough to take care of me, and the cook even offered me money to help me get somewhere. He was the nicest guy I've met in a long time, and if I bent that way, I'd snap him up in a heartbeat," Edward told him with a smirk on his face.

Carlisle laughed. "How's your wife going to feel when you get home with black eyes and bruises at five o'clock in the morning?"

"She loves me. I'll give her the cook's information. Send him a letter to come in for an interview, Carlisle. I had the best meal I've had in my life…outside our places. Oh, and ground that little jackass. I'm not going to Queen's Way again to look for him. Those men are wicked," Edward snapped as he left.

Carlisle hugged his little brother, and after he left, he turned to look at his foster son. "Care to explain to me why your uncle was out all night hunting you down?"

He saw Riley look down at the floor and then look up in defiance. "I'm gay, Carlisle. You knew it when you took me in. I need to be with _my_ people. I'm in my prime," he snapped as he looked at his phone.

Carlisle slapped it out of his hand and when he had the boy's attention, he took a deep breath. "Exactly to what _people_ are you referring?"

"Dude, you need to chill out. I'm your foster kid because I'm a fag and you're a fag. There's no reason for you to feel like you gotta be a parent, okay? I'm fuckin' grateful you got me outta that goddamn hell hole of a group home. You deserve a fuckin' award for takin' me in. I'm sorry I went to Queen's Way without telling you, and I won't do it again without your permission. We square?" Riley asked.

"I want the fake ID. Edward got mugged and had the crap beaten out of him because of this little stunt. I don't want you doing anything like this again. Also, drop the term 'fag' from your vocabulary. If you don't respect yourself, how can you expect others to respect you?" Carlisle ordered.

Riley looked around for a moment before he smiled. "Consider f-a-g out of my vernacular. You're right. Respect is earned, not demanded. As far as Eddie, you don't go to Queen's Way in a distressed Hugo Boss leather jacket like he wears and not expect attention. Fa…twinks can spot designer shit a mile away and know he's got money. He's hot, so it's no wonder they were hittin' on him. Second, Eddie might be a big, strong straight guy, but he can't beat his way outta a paper bag if he let those fa…guys get the best of him. I've taken worse in my time, so I don't feel sorry for him because he thought it was a good idea to come lookin' for me all by his lonesome. I sure didn't ask him to ride in like a white knight, Carlisle," Riley snapped.

Carlisle sighed, drawing up all of his inner strength so as not to snap back at the boy. Riley was a good kid who'd been shit on in life. The two had met at a gay youth center where Carlisle volunteered twice a week. They seemed to have some interests in common, and when Carlisle got to know him better, he found out the kid was HIV-Positive thanks to turning tricks for two years before he got assigned to a group home by social services after his mother, a junkie, overdosed. Carlisle petitioned to be his foster parent, and with recommendations from the people at the center and the social worker, he was approved.

He found Riley a first-rate HIV specialist and got him into a routine to keep him healthy. Carlisle put him in a private school focusing on the arts because the kid was an extremely talented artist, and the man did everything he could to provide a loving, nurturing environment. He knew Riley was grateful, but sometimes it was hard for the boy to show it. Deep down, he was still a teenage boy.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry I've been working so many hours lately, but all that's about to change. Aunt Esme is back from Italy, and she'll be back to work so I can cut down on my hours and we can go to the center again on Tuesdays and Thursdays so you can be with _your_ people who are _your_ age. We…Edward, Bella, Esme, Nana Liz, and me…are your family and we love you. You'll just have to get used to it, kiddo. Now, go to bed. By the way, you're grounded this weekend, and I'll make sure to be around to enforce it," he told the boy.

Riley had tears in his eyes, but he hugged Carlisle as hard as he could. "Thank you, Carlisle."

He let the boy sleep the afternoon away, and that evening, they went to pick up Carlisle's sister, Esme, at JFK and took her for dinner at their midtown restaurant, _Farmer in the Dell,_ an organic, farm-to-table establishment. Esme went to check on things in the back of the house while Carlisle and Riley were shown to the table in the back.

"So, did you meet someone I'm going to hate while you were bar hopping last night?" Carlisle asked as he nursed a vodka tonic while they waited for Esme to join them.

"I got a few numbers. I bet back in the day, you got your share of numbers. You ever go to Queen's Way?" Riley asked as he snacked on a cheese and sausage sampler he'd ordered from the appetizer menu.

"I put the _queen_ in Queen's Way, I'll have you know. I'd bet if I went back there, I'd get plenty of numbers, brat," he teased as he tussled Riley's bleached-blonde hair, knowing the kid hated when he did it.

Riley adjusted his hair with a sneer Carlisle's way before he offered him a piece of brie on a wheat cracker. "Why is it you don't date?"

Carlisle sighed, certain none of his usual tactics at changing the subject was going to work, so he pulled up his big-boy boxer-briefs, and told the kid the truth. "I'm taking some time off from dating right now. Before you came to live with me, I was in a long-term relationship that ended abruptly…"

"…because Stefan was a lying, cheating bastard. Don't whitewash it, Carlisle. Riley deserves to know there are unscrupulous men out there who are more than willing to take advantage of wonderful, caring men like you, brother dear. Stefan was a fucking gold digger who tried to take you for everything you had, whether you'll admit it or not," Esme announced as she sat down in the chair between Riley and Carlisle.

"Daaayyymmnn. That sounds juicy," Riley remarked as he wiped his mouth on his napkin. Before Carlisle could respond, the waitress, Janice, came to take their orders.

After she left the table, Carlisle quickly changed the subject, and all thoughts of Stefan were gone. That night, after dropping Esme at home, Riley and Carlisle went home and went to bed.

Carlisle lay in his bed all night, remembering his time with Stefan. It started out so wonderfully, and Carlisle was far too flattered that the young twenty-three year old brunette was interested in him. They went to the symphony, the ballet, and the theatre, and Carlisle thought he'd found his soul mate. After it ended, Edward told him he was dazzled by a too-white smile and a big dick. He actually couldn't argue his brother's logic.

It started out so subtly…money missing from his wallet on top of his chest of drawers, then a credit card Stefan claimed he borrowed to pay for food when they ordered carryout one night because Stefan had forgotten his wallet at home. Then it was a pair of diamond cufflinks Stefan borrowed to wear to ' _Carmen'_ at the Met and then proceeded to lose them somewhere in the building. Carlisle had contacted the security office at the theatre, and they searched high and low, finding nothing.

Carlisle turned in an insurance claim for them, but the fifty-grand didn't ease his sorrow at losing the family jewels, so to speak. Edward had worn them when he married Bella, and Carlisle had hopes to pass them down to a son he was sure his brother would have some day.

That particular honor had been taken away, but Stefan had bought him another pair of cufflinks to try to assuage the hard feelings. Unfortunately, they turned out to be cubic zirconia, as Carlisle would find out when he had them appraised for insurance purposes.

It was a hard lesson learned and it had tainted Carlisle on dating younger guys. Unfortunately, men his age were still looking for younger men, so his only dating pool was men over fifty who thought a guy of thirty-seven was a catch. _So much for dating_ , he thought as he dozed off.

…

 _A week later…_

"Bella, did that guy Edward won't shut up about ever call? The landlord for the Brooklyn property wants us to sign the lease or he's going to give it to the other interested party," Carlisle told her as he walked out of his office and placed letters in her in box.

 _Cullen Enterprises_ had three divisions. One was property management, which was headed up by Benjamin Carter, a friend of Carlisle's from college. Another was real estate, which was headed up by Emmett McCarty, someone Edward had befriended in college, and the food service division which was headed by Esme with Edward as her second in command.

Their father had started the business with only real estate and property management, but when Edward graduated college, he wanted to get into the restaurant business, and Esme decided she was interested as well. Their father, Masen, restructured the company and put Carlisle in the position of Chief Executive Officer and Chairman of the Board when he retired. Masen, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and their mother, Elizabeth, were the members of the board, and after Masen passed away, Carlisle again restructured the company and hired Benjamin for the property management division and Emmett for real estate.

The business was doing very well, and management was loved by their employees, just as they had been under their father's reign. It gave Carlisle a sense of satisfaction to know things were going well.

"No, Carlisle, he hasn't. Newton made sure the house where he delivered the flowers and letter was where Mr. Whitlock lived. You want me to try to get him on the phone?" she offered.

"What's the diner, and what are his hours?" he asked. She gave him the information, and he laughed. "Looks like I'm headed back to Queen's Way," he teased. She laughed, but he could tell she didn't get his reference. He went back to his office and closed the door, finishing up his work so he could get up at four in the morning to go to Bayonne to meet with what amounted to a short-order cook.

…

As Carlisle walked out of ' _Queen's Way Diner',_ a place he'd frequented back in his heyday, he was feeling nostalgic. None of the people he saw in the place were old enough to remember when he was a young twink who glittered and tittered when he'd go in and bug the night waitress, Debbie, with his friends. He had a fake ID, just like Riley, and he used to traipse up and down _The Way_ as they called it, until all hours of the night. When he'd return to his parents' home in Brooklyn at all hours of the morning, he'd catch hell from his mother or father regarding his whereabouts, but it was always meted out with love and acceptance. It was the same thing he'd tried to do with Riley.

His reticence to refrain from dating younger men was completely shot out the window when he laid eyes on Jasper Whitlock. He had dark, dirty-blonde curls pulled back in a ponytail with a bandana wrapped around his head. The man was muscular, but not a 'roid case, and he was a few inches taller than Carlisle. He had beautiful grey eyes and a face meant to be seen on the pages of any fashion magazine. His beautiful face and tender smile made Carlisle breathless, and when the man flirted with him, Carlisle was light headed.

Leaving his business card with the note was the best thing to do because he was afraid he'd make a stuttering fool of himself if he tried to talk to the guy after the fabulous meal he'd just finished. The chicken and waffles had been the most amazing thing Carlisle had eaten in a long time. It was simple and complex at the same time. The waffle had a hint of rosemary and maple sugar with a pear reduction, best he could judge. The meal was incredible.

A week went by, and nothing had been heard from Jasper Whitlock. Carlisle had to fly out to Phoenix where their mother, Elizabeth, had moved after the death of Masen. She'd taken a spill on her way to bridge club, but she was fine, giving him hell for overreacting to the call her best friend, Shelly, had made when the ambulance had come to take her to the hospital.

"Mom, why don't you move back to New York? You can live with Riley and me. I'll have someone come in to check on you while I'm working. I can take care of you," Carlisle entreated.

She was standing at the couch folding the blanket he'd used the night before as he'd made his bed on the couch after fighting with his mother because she wanted to give him her bed. The senior living apartment she'd chosen only had one bedroom, and Carlisle knew it was because she didn't want to encourage visitors. Phoenix was her domain, and she wanted all of them, especially Esme and Carlisle, to respect her right to live her life the way she wished.

"Carlisle, my darling boy, you know damn well I hate living in New York. I come for board meetings twice a year and spend the holidays at the penthouse with Esme so I can see all of you, but you're grown. Edward has Bella, and Esme's living the life she enjoys. You have Riley to watch over, and you need to find a nice man to make a life with, son. I have a gentleman friend here who misses me when I'm gone, so you don't need to worry about me," she told him.

He sat down on the couch, stunned at her words. _Even his mother was dating?_ That couldn't be right. "You're dating someone? When Dad died, you said you'd never love another man," he reminded, remembering the tearful goodbye he'd witnessed at the graveside service when his father had passed from a massive heart attack while he was playing golf with a friend out in East Hampton where his parents owned a beach house and spent the summer. The house was a holding of _Cullen Enterprises_ , and the Cullen siblings rotated time there. Carlisle was looking forward to taking Riley over the summer.

Elizabeth sat down next to him and took his hand. "Carlisle, I loved your father very much, and I truly believe I'll never love another man as long as I live, but I never said I'd live my life alone. I have a nice gentleman friend named Marcus Brown. His children live in Los Angeles, and they're very nice and supportive of our friendship. I've met them a few times when they've come to visit, unlike my own children," she guilted.

Carlisle shot off the couch. " _YOU_ bought a one-bedroom condo to discourage visits, Mom. I know for a fact Bella and Edward were coming here to visit you over Easter, and you told them you weren't going to be here. You were going on a bus trip to Vegas. You know you don't want us encroaching on your life. Don't make it out like we won't visit. You discourage it at every opportunity," he chastised.

She giggled, which surprised Carlisle. "It's not that I don't want you to visit. It's just that here, I'm a sixty-year-old sexpot with no encumbrances. I play golf and belong to a card club. I participate in community theatre, and I have friends who don't see me as an old woman. When you, my thirty-seven year-old son show up, you ruin my mojo," she told him with a bright smile Carlisle didn't ever remember seeing on his mother's face.

He laughed a little. "Elizabeth Marie, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a tart. You're a flirtatious tart," he teased, so happy to see the smile on his mother's face.

She flipped her long, silver hair over her shoulder and smiled. "Maybe…maybe not. Anyway, I'm going out for a while. I have tai chi, but I'll be back around ten, and then we can get you packed up, have some lunch, and then you can go back to New York to watch out for my grandson. How much longer before you can apply for adoption?" she asked.

"I've started the process, Mom. I just have to talk to Riley about it, but I don't know if he's amenable to being adopted," Carlisle told her.

"Carlisle, everyone on the face of our good Lord's earth wants to belong to someone else. That boy has no one and nothing. He might be a pain in the ass, but he needs you, Carlisle, and you need to be needed, just like every human being on the planet. Someday, you're going to meet the right man for you, and you'll understand how I felt when your father was alive. It's a wonderful feeling," she told him as she left him to get dressed.

That afternoon, Carlisle boarded a plane for home after meeting Marcus Brown, the man with who his mother enjoyed spending time. The man was gregarious, which was far different from his own father, but his mother laughed at all the jokes Marcus made like a school girl, giving Carlisle a warm feeling inside. Carlisle was prepared to return to New York and tell his brother and sister about the wonderfully happy woman he'd left in Phoenix who was living her life to the fullest. All he could ask himself was… _why wasn't he?_

…

 _[E/N: Thank you for reading. I know your mostly not inclined to review, and I won't beg, but if you like the story at all, please let me know. I'll post another chapter, and if nobody responds, then I'll take it down. I'd rather not publish a story if it's for crap.]_


	4. Chapter 4

_[A/N: Don't own Twilight.]_

…

 **4\. Carlisle**

"Carlisle, Jasper Whitlock is on line one," Bella announced over the intercom.

Upon his return to New York, Carlisle had begun an aggressive campaign to recruit Jasper Whitlock as the new chef of the Brooklyn restaurant Edward was still keen on. He'd gone so far as to contact Jasper's mother, Charlotte, to explain what a great opportunity it would be for Jasper, who was graduating in a matter of weeks. He asked for her assistance in enticing Jasper to consider the offer he and Edward were making. He hoped that was why the man was calling.

"Carlisle Cullen," he answered.

"Uh, Mr. Cullen? It's me, Jasper Whitlock from _'Queen's Way Diner'_. I'm not sure how you got to my ma, but she's on my ass…I mean, my case to call you about the job. I'm not sure why…" Jasper began.

"Mr. Whitlock, may I take you for dinner to explain our position? We think you'd be perfect for our newest endeavor, and if, after we have dinner you don't agree, we'll leave you alone," Carlisle requested, not thinking about how handsome the man was when he'd seen him come out of the kitchen at that diner. Hell, even his brother had said if he was gay, he'd go after Jasper.

He heard the man sigh and hoped it was in acquiescence. "I don't have any fancy clothes, Mr. Cullen, and I'm pretty sure once you find out about me, you and your brother will run hard and fast in the other direction. Um, there's a sports bar at West 37th and Park South, _The Windsor_? I can meet you there at four this afternoon. I need to get home to change for my shift at the diner, so I only have a few hours," he explained.

"I'll meet you there," Carlisle told him, glancing at his watch to see it was just before ten in the morning. He had about six hours to come up with a pitch. After he confirmed the time and place, he hung up and went down the hallway to see his brother hard at work.

"Yeah, Tanya, I'll be there after the lunch seating and we'll figure out what's the problem. Don't panic. We'll work it out," Edward told the person on the phone who Carlisle believed to be Tanya Denali, the manager at their Upper East Side Italian restaurant, ' _Saluti!'._

He walked in to sit down, seeing Edward holding up his hand for a moment. When he finally hung up, he turned to Carlisle. "Boss, what's up?" he joked. It was then Carlisle remembered Jasper had called him _boss_ the first time they'd met.

"I need to know how sold you really are on Jasper Whitlock. I'm meeting him at _The Windsor_ for drinks at four after he finishes his classes, I'm guessing. What should I offer him?" Carlisle asked.

Edward sat back in his chair, seemingly lost in thought for a few moments. "I get the impression Jasper's not the kind of person who's easily swayed. I don't think money would be much of an incentive because he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who's driven by money. He's just graduating from TCI and I think the opportunity to provide input into everything about the place might be the best selling point. He'd be able to hire his own staff, design his own menu, and have input into the feel of the place. Also, for his first endeavor, we'd start out small so there wouldn't be a lot of pressure. We can offer him the best people in the company to provide guidance if he needs it.

"I'd have Es work with him regarding what it takes to set up a new restaurant, and she can be there holding his hand while I take care of the rest of the places. I can move Bree Tanner from _Farmer_ to sort of guide him as a _sous_. They can work out the recipes together if Jasper's worried," Edward offered.

"I'll see what I can do," Carlisle told him as he stood to leave.

"Carlisle? The guy is really hot. Don't make it _all_ about work," Edward teased with a wink.

Carlisle laughed. "Remember? I swore off younger guys. I'm thirty-seven and he's in his early twenties. No need for drama, nor sexual harassment charges. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he stated as he left Edward's office, lamenting it was only ten-thirty. He had a lot of hours to get through before he could see Jasper Whitlock again. That was the thing he was looking forward to the most…seeing the hot man with the rockin' body and the most intriguing eyes he'd ever seen in his life.

…

Carlisle was early, and he hated himself for not offering to pick up Jasper from school. It wasn't far to walk, but it would have been a nice gesture. Maybe if he'd picked the guy up, he'd have been calmer. He'd lost the suit coat and the tie in the car. The shirt collar was unbuttoned, and Carlisle was pretty sure his hair was nearly standing on end because he had the same horrible habit as Edward…hands in hair when nerves were unable to be abated.

He ordered a beer, hoping to put Jasper at ease that he was just a regular guy, and he continued to scan the place as he ate some of the warm pretzel bites with a mustard sauce the waitress had given him. When he saw Jasper come in, he nearly choked on the bready bite in his mouth.

The younger man was wearing a white t-shirt under a short-sleeved, black t-shirt with the logo, " _I'M NOT GAY, BUT I THINK HE IS,"_ with an arrow pointing south. Carlisle couldn't hide the laugh as the younger man approached his table.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I needed to speak with my instructor." The waitress approached the table and smiled.

"I'll have what he's having, please," Jasper ordered as he placed a messenger bag on the floor under the table.

"I'll have another, please," Carlisle told her as he finished his first beer.

He pushed the now-cooled pretzel bites toward Jasper, who was looking very anxious. "How are classes going? Just a few more weeks, right?" Carlisle asked.

The young man had a worried look on his face which made Carlisle curious. "Problems?"

Jasper let out an exasperated breath. "For my final, I have to hold a pop-up restaurant and have at least fifty positive reviews. I had chosen a place over in Central Park, but my permit was denied because someone got there first. Now, I have nowhere to hold the event. I only have two weeks to plan it, publicize it, and figure out how to pay for it," Jasper explained.

Carlisle was a bit surprised. "The school doesn't give you a stipend to help with food and such?"

"You can't get access to things at school until you have a permit and a location. Upon presentation of those things and a plan for your restaurant, you get access to the school's pantry, freezer, and equipment, but you have to figure out how to move it to the location yourself. Since I don't have a permit or a location, I can't get access to anything else, and if I don't claim my ingredients soon, I'll be left with shit," Jasper further explained.

Carlisle's mind started racing and then it hit upon something. "Can you come with me?" Without waiting for an answer, he tossed a fifty on the table and rose from his seat, extending his hand to Jasper, who seemed frozen in his seat. "Please?"

Jasper hopped up and grabbed his bag, extending his arm for Carlisle to lead the way. They went outside where Carlisle led him to a waiting town car. He opened the door and smiled at the younger man, "Hop in. I think I have the answer to your problems."

Carlisle directed his driver, Newton, to ' _Saluti!'_ where he believed Edward to be. His brother was a wizard at problems like Jasper's, and the young man seemed to need all the help he could get before he possibly had a heart attack.

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Carlisle hurried out of the car and grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him inside the toney establishment. When the hostess saw the two men, she appeared to nearly send them away until she recognized Carlisle looking far different than when he'd visited previously.

"Is Edward here?" he asked without greeting her.

"He, uh, he and Tanya are in the office. Can I help you?" she offered. Without answering, Carlisle grabbed Jasper's hand and led him through the restaurant which wasn't officially opened so he didn't have to take time to make nice with any patrons.

When he got to the kitchen doors, he heard a disturbance, and he froze. The chef, Caius Gallo, the hot-headed Italian who was the king of the kitchen, was giving his staff hell in a mix of Italian and English. Carlisle didn't want to get involved, so he tried to slip into the kitchen unnoticed, but when Jasper ran into a dish cart being wheeled out to the dining room, everyone in the kitchen stopped to turn to them. " _WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN?"_ the man shouted at them.

Jasper froze, which any normal person would have done, but Carlisle was too pissed off to allow the cranky older man to intimidate him. "You better shut the hell up or I'll turn your goddamn kitchen over to my friend, here, and I'll declare it grilled cheese and macaroni and franks night. We're just cutting through to speak with Tanya and Edward, Caius.

"Continue screaming at the staff until they walk out and leave you with hundreds of pounds of noodles to cook yourself or shove up your ass, whichever you prefer," Carlisle snapped at him as he took Jasper's hand and led him to the back where he saw Edward sitting behind Tanya's desk as she was lying on the leather couch to the side with a cloth over her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Carlisle asked as he led Jasper into the office and closed the door.

"We're being skimmed. Meat and seafood orders aren't jiving with the inventory in the freezer. Seems someone's helping themselves to hundreds of pounds of food a week. Tanya just noticed it this morning when she did an impromptu inventory of the freezer prior to the deliveries coming in tomorrow. There should be more than enough left in the walk-in to get us through tonight and tomorrow night while the incoming product is being broken down. We don't have enough to get us through tonight. That's what's wrong with Caius," Edward explained.

Based on the fact Edward wasn't crying or swearing Carlisle believed it was something that could be dealt with easily, so he dismissed it. "Is that all? Hell, call someone and get more meat and seafood from one of the other restaurants. I'll sign off on it," he authorized.

Just then, Tanya Denali shot off the couch with blood in her eyes. " _No!_ My restaurant doesn't come up short on a spot inventory. Someone is stealing from us, and I want to know who it is," she snapped at the two Cullen men.

She then looked at Jasper. "Who the fuck are you?"

Carlisle wasn't about to explain Jasper to her. "He's with me and that's all you need to worry about."

"Do you have an overnight security service, or even security cameras?" Jasper asked quietly, surprising everyone in the room.

Edward snapped his fingers. "That's it. Let's find out our thief and make sure this shit stops, Tanya. Let's cue up the tape," he demanded.

She went to her laptop and pulled up the security cameras which provided views of the front door, the dining rooms, the wait stations, the bar, and the back entrance of the kitchen. There was half of the walk-in door visible.

"We also have security guards who come by to check four times a night, but they don't come inside," Tanya explained.

Carlisle was done with it. "Hire a goddamn private investigator to sift through the fucking tapes. We have better things to do than worry about missing hamburger and fish sticks," he snapped.

He then turned to Edward. "Did the lease go through on the Park Slope property? When will we have possession?"

He saw the look on Edward's face, and he knew he needed to calm down a little. "I'm sorry, but I have something I need the property for, and I only have two weeks," Carlisle began.

"Actually, _I_ only have two weeks, and this isn't your problem, Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry about this, Mr., uh, Other Cullen. I had no idea…" Jasper began.

Carlisle turned to Jasper. "We want you to work for us, and part of your being able to work for us is your graduation and accreditation. All of that rides on our being able to assist you in pulling off your pop-up restaurant before the deadline. If we have the lease, we can expedite our license and loan you the outdoor space for your use. As for the rest of it, I can get Esme to help you with the planning…or do you have to do it yourself? She takes orders very well, as do I," he offered.

Jasper was in total shock, and Tanya was busy reviewing security footage, so Edward cleared his throat, apparently trying to hold back a laugh. "Carlisle, I'll call Emmett and tell him to push the lease and the license. Why does young Jasper need the space? A pop-up restaurant?"

"Yes. In order for him to complete his degree and obtain his certification, he has two weeks to plan and execute a pop-up restaurant. There's a method to the approval process, and in order for Jasper to graduate, he needs a little help. His first location was stolen out from under him, so now he's playing against the clock," Carlisle explained.

"Well, then we'll put the full weight of _Cullen Enterprises_ behind this and make sure it's a booming success," Edward agreed with a mischievous smile. Carlisle wanted to laugh because he knew he was going to be grilled like a rack of lamb, but he didn't really care. All his reasons for staying away from the younger man were flying right out the window on angel's wings.


	5. Chapter 5

_[A/N: Thank you all so much for stepping up. I appreciate your comments, and the 200 of you who are reading. It's nice to know I'm not just doing this for me. I'm not SMeyer. I could only wish!]_

…

 **5\. Jasper**

Everything had happened so quickly once he'd met Carlisle at _The Windsor_ ; Jasper's head was still spinning. He glanced at his watch and saw it was time he needed to get home to shower and change so he could get to the diner for his shift.

Whatever the Cullen brothers were doing at that moment was too confusing for Jasper to wrap his mind around, so he needed to figure out how to extricate himself quietly and with respect because Carlisle had offered some incredible things Jasper wasn't about to count on, but the man had been kind, so he wasn't going to be rude about dismissing the offers.

"Gentlemen, I'm not sure what you're talking about regarding a job, but I can't concentrate on any of that right now. I have a degree I've been working on for quite a while which I'd like to see through. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job I need to get to because the money I make there will be needed for my pop-up project. Thank you for your time," he stated as he turned and walked out of the office and through the kitchen, which seemed to have calmed considerably.

Out the front door, he hurried to the subway to get to the ferry so he could get home, shower and hurry to the diner. He was working the dinner shift for Seth so he could go to his boyfriend's birthday party at _'Darby's'_ , down the street from the diner. Seth and Jacob were a cute couple, though Seth was a few years older, and as far as Jasper could tell, Jake was barely legal. He felt so much older than everyone, sometimes even older than his mother who was really only forty-ish, as she liked to say.

As he walked into the diner, he saw Liam was pissed about something. Angela was still there because Alice wouldn't be in until after the dinner shift for the overnight shift. Maggie needed to hire another waitress, but she refused. She was as tight as the day was long, they all agreed.

"Liam, what's wrong?" Jasper asked as he deposited his knives on the counter and began perusing the orders on the spring wheel.

"Maggie gave me the ultimatum," Liam snapped.

For the life of him, Jasper didn't know what the hell the man was talking about. "What ultimatum?"

"You, you're on the right track, Jasper. You like men, and men don't play around and issue ultimatums that either you marry them or you move the fuck out and get a different job. You wake up with a man in the morning, slip out of bed without waking him, and leave before he wakes up. You don't look back. If only I could like dick, I'd be a happy man," Liam bitched.

Jasper laughed. Liam was about fifty, and Maggie was in her early forties, he knew because she was friends with Lottie Whitlock. He couldn't remember if Maggie had ever been married, but he could definitely see the problem with dating the boss. One thing goes wrong and you're out on your ass…home and job. He'd never do it. He had more sense than to jeopardize everything in one fell swoop.

"Well, I've never been in love, but do you love Maggie?" Jasper asked as he grabbed a few pots from the drying rack Eric, the daytime dishwasher, had cleaned before he left. They needed another dishwasher/busperson, but again, Maggie was too cheap.

"I love the woman more than I love my mickey, but I never wanted to have another person to be responsible for. I mean, I've gotten through all these years without getting anyone knocked up, so I'm grateful. I'm responsible for no one, and no one's responsible for me. That's how I want to live my life," the man told Jasper as he began tossing out food that had been in the warmer too long.

Jasper was already cutting up potatoes to put on the boil, and he thought about what Liam said. It sounded like a very sad way to conduct one's life. "So, if you become ill or get injured, who's gonna take care of you?"

Liam stopped cleaning out the steam trays and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm of a mind if I get sick enough, I'll just check myself into some crony home and give up. If I'm injured and can't care for myself, I'll take some pills and put myself outta me misery."

 _Jasper thought back to his third week in prison. He'd just been released into GenPop from two weeks in segregation to acclimate to prison life, and he was trying to stay hidden in plain sight. He was headed inside when the bell rang and someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt, dragging him into the showers where a shiv was held to his throat as he was raped for the first time. When he felt the cuts into his skin, he held the tears inside. From that moment on, he could only think about staying alive. If he survived prison, he could survive anything._

"You're a short-sighted, selfish prick," Jasper stated as he turned up the heat under the pot of water and potatoes for mashing.

"The _fuck_ you say," Liam lashed back.

Jasper turned around and grabbed two Spanish onions to slice for onion rings. "I said you're a short-sighted, selfish prick. You'd rather be dead than be with someone you could love for the rest of your life? You have no idea what you're saying, Liam.

"What would you do if Maggie came home and told you she was diagnosed with a fatal disease? You'd walk away and leave her to some stranger to take care of her? You wouldn't want to be there for her and do everything in your power to make her as comfortable as you could before she died? You'd want her to die alone?" Jasper wasn't sure where all of the anger was coming from, but he was riding it.

Angela walked into the kitchen with a smile, likely having heard the two of them argue. "Cupid, there's a group of people looking for you. Satan, Maggie called and asked you to bring home milk and grapefruit," she responded, looking at Jasper and then Liam, respectively.

Liam laughed as he went to the fruit and veg cooler to grab what Maggie requested. Jasper smiled as he shook his head and walked out of the kitchen tying a red bandana around his hair.

He was shocked to see five people sitting in the circular booth in the corner. He only knew two of them…Edward and Carlisle Cullen. The other two women and young man accompanying them were a mystery.

"Hey. What can I do for you folks?" Jasper asked.

"This? This is the guy you're moaning over every night?" the boy said as he looked at Carlisle. A young, brunette woman wrapped her arm around his neck and covered his mouth.

"You really need to learn when the hell to shut up, Riles. It's a wonder you don't come home black and blue every day," she hissed at the boy.

"Hi, Jasper. I'm sorry for the invasion, but I wanted you to meet everyone, and I hoped we could talk to you about your school project. I know you were upset when you left, but I think I have a potential solution, if you have time to listen," Carlisle told him.

Jasper saw the auburn-haired woman sitting next to Edward elbow him in the ribs. He jumped, and the boy, Riles, laughed behind the brunette's hand. "I'm sorry. Jasper, this is my wife, Bella, Carlisle's assistant. The young man whose mouth is being covered because he doesn't understand inappropriate remarks is Carlisle's son, Riley, and this bossy thing is our sister, Esme. Everyone, this is Jasper Whitlock, a master of the culinary arts," Edward introduced.

Jasper chuckled because they were an odd group. "Hey, everyone. It's nice to meet you. Angela's your server, so if there's anything special, just tell her and I'll make sure you get the best I can offer."

He purposely glanced at Carlisle because he couldn't help himself. The man was so damn handsome, and Jasper could see he was a good man based on his family. He felt guilty about his behavior earlier, and he wanted to have time to actually consider his options…not career-wise…relationship wise.

"Um, Carlisle, could I speak with you?" he asked as he motioned his head toward the back.

Carlisle smiled. "If you'll all excuse me," he told them as he got up from the booth and followed Jasper to the back. They both heard whistles behind them, but neither turned around to address their adoring public.

Once they were in the kitchen, Liam stepped up to Carlisle with an angry look on his face. "Look, we just got an inspection a week ago and we passed with an 'A'. We haven't had a violation in well over a year, so these impromptu inspections are a violation of our civil liberties," Liam attacked, pushing Carlisle into the wall.

Jasper walked up to Liam and stepped between him and Carlisle. "Back off of him. He's here to see me, not inspect this dive for god-only-knows-what. We actually scored an 'A' from the Health Department?"

"Actually yeah, we did. So are ya one of Jasper's stalkers?" Liam teased as he backed away.

Jasper heard Carlisle chuckle. "I am, but I hope I'm becoming a friend as well. You wanted to speak with me, Jasper?"

Liam left the two of them and Jasper turned to Carlisle. "I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier today when you were trying to help me. I'm not used to people, aside from Lottie Whitlock, trying to help me, and I was rude. There are so many things about me you don't know, Carlisle, and if you did, you wouldn't try to help me."

Carlisle grabbed his hand as Jasper started to turn away. "Then, tell me what it is so I can decide for myself whether or not I want to help you. I'm very attracted to you, Jasper, and not just because I think you'd be great for a restaurant opportunity with our company. Just tell me what you think will make you so undesirable to me…I mean, us, Edward, Esme and me."

"I can't do this now, but I'll call you in the morning when I finish here and explain it to you," Jasper told him.

As Jasper was about to walk away, Carlisle slipped an arm around his muscular waist and pulled him forward, kissing him for the first time. Jasper was so shocked because it was the first time he'd been kissed since high school before he went to prison, and it was more enjoyable than he'd ever anticipated.

He pulled away from the kiss and tried to catch his breath, not exactly sure what to say or do. "That, uh. Thank you, Carlisle. It was very… It was actually really fucking nice, but can we take this up tomorrow because I have a twelve hour shift to work, and you have a hungry family."

Carlisle laughed as he walked out of the kitchen. Jasper couldn't help watching him walk away. The view…heavenly.

…

"Jasper, sweetie, there's someone here to see you," Alice told him as he was cleaning the flat top for Seth who was going to cover Liam's morning shift at eight o'clock. Jasper could only imagine why Seth had been called in, but he was going to help out as much as he could in hopes that Liam and Maggie worked things out and wanted more time together.

"Sug, who is it? I need to clean the grease trap and refill the fryer," he told her as he went about the work.

He heard a clearing of a throat and turned to see Riley, Carlisle's foster son as Jasper had learned the night before. It was when they were leaving, and Carlisle had insisted the boy be civil and say 'thank you' to _Mr. Whitlock._

"Hey, Riley. What can I do for you? It's kinda early," Jasper greeted.

"I'd like to have a job here. Carlisle says I need to get a job and I don't want to work in any of those fancy ass places they own, so I thought maybe you guys could use some help? I can't cook, but I can wash dishes and bus tables. I can work until eight in the morning and still get to school by the bell. Any chance?" the boy asked.

Jasper smiled at the boy and thought about himself as a young kid. It was hard to find a job, but Riley seemed determined and Jasper was actually impressed with Riley. "Okay, you need to get permission from Carlisle for you to work from four in the morning until eight. You could also work a shift from four in the afternoon until eight in the evening if that works better with school. We need bus help. I'll get it squared with Maggie, the owner.

"You fuck around or you don't show up for a shift? You're out. You show any disrespect for Alice, Angie, or anyone who works here? You're out. You'll get tipped out on top of your salary. Remember the customer is mostly right unless they're bein' a belligerent prick. I'll stand up for you if you're bein bothered and not bein' a pain in the ass," he offered.

He saw Riley nod, and then the boy looked nervous before he spoke. "I think it's only fair to tell you I'm HIV-Positive. I fucked up my life all on my own, but Carlisle still took me in. He keeps telling me to make the most of myself, and I'm tryin', but I'm not sure what that should be. I thought maybe washing some dishes and spending some time on Queen's Way might help me figure things out," Riley told him.

"How'd you end up positive?" Jasper asked as he grabbed the bucket of dirty oil he'd drained and went to the alley to seal it. Some ass picked it up and did something with it, though Jasper didn't care what. He was just glad it was gone.

"Tricked on the regular. I got two-hundred for bareback, and of course, every john ain't clean. I made a mistake…a stupid fucking mistake…but Carlisle still took my dumb ass in and got me into a good doctor and a routine. He's the closest thing I'll ever have to a dad, and I want to make him proud. He has a lot of respect for you, and if you'd take me under your wing, I think he'd agree to allow it. Can I work here?" the boy asked.

Jasper took a deep breath and a giant leap. He had no business offering the kid a job because the place wasn't his, but he admired the kid's tenacity. The younger man seemed to want to show Carlisle he was responsible, and Jasper remembered wanting to show his mother the same thing after he got out of prison.

"Ok. I'll square it with everyone so we can work it out with Maggie, eventually. She's a hard ass when it comes to taking on new employees, but she doesn't come into the diner much at all. I'll speak with the others to set you a schedule around your school schedule until school's out, then we'll see what we can do about a summer schedule.

"I do, however, need a note from your guardian releasing us of responsibility for you in the event you get hurt. We don't have health insurance here, but I'm assuming Carlisle has some on you, so we just need the information in the event of an emergency," Jasper informed.

"Fine. I'll get him to come in tomorrow before he goes to work. Four, right? I can work until eight?" Riley requested.

Jasper smiled as he heard Alice spin the wheel with an order. "Grab that for me, will you?"

He watched as the younger kid grabbed the order and laughed. "Pancakes with bacon and one egg over easy."

"Well, the batter's on the left side. Start the bacon. It's in the fridge. Spread the whole package over the grill. We'll work through the rest of it," Jasper ordered.

An hour later, Jasper was cooking for the very early morning crowd while Riley was bussing tables and listening to Alice bark out orders. She'd taken to the boy immediately. Jasper had counted on it because she held a lot of weight with Maggie.

He was putting biscuits in the oven when Riley hurried back to the kitchen. "I messed up. I snuck out this morning and didn't leave a note. I thought I could get back before Carlisle woke up, but I got caught up in learning the ropes and I didn't leave when I should have to get back home. What do I do?" the boy asked with worry evident on his face.

Jasper took a deep breath and held out his hand to the boy. "Give me your phone and get your stuff together. Come in tomorrow afternoon at four for the evening shift. I'll talk to Liam, Seth, and Angie about it when they get in this morning. Angie works until eight when Alice comes in, and I'll come in at six. Let's start simple, okay?"

The boy nodded, so Jasper looked up Carlisle's name on the contact list. When the phone was answered, Jasper was surprised by the response. "Do you know how worried I've been? You swore to me on a Bible my mother gave me you wouldn't pull this sneaking out shit again. Where are you?"

"Carlisle, its Jasper Whitlock. Riley's here with me, and he's okay. I'm going to get him home right now. He asked for a job, and I gave him one, pending your approval. He got carried away as I was talking him through his responsibilities, so it's mostly my fault. He's a very hard worker and he wants to impress you. I'll bring him home so he can get ready for school. Maybe you can give him a break? He was just trying to do the right thing, but you're his dad. It's up to you," Jasper told the man.

"I'll send Newton to pick him up. Thank you for talking to him, Jasper. I woke up to do a little work and when I went to wake him, he was gone. I'm going to have to get him out of this lying and sneaking out phase for his own good. He thinks it's me being controlling, but I only want to watch out for him. I know he was on the streets for a while and he thinks he can handle himself, but I worry about him very much," Carlisle explained, concern evident in his voice.

Jasper could understand it. Riley was seventeen…the same age as Jasper when he got into trouble. He damn well didn't want the boy to follow his path.

The only thing left to do was to step up to the plate and offer the boy any guidance he could to keep the kid on the right path. With the advances made in the treatment of HIV, it wasn't an automatic death sentence as it once had been. Being vigilant and taking care of oneself was another part of staying healthy, along with the right cocktail of drugs. The boy had every right to a bright and lengthy future.

"Hey, no problem. If you approve, he'll be working after school until eight at night for three days a week and maybe a Saturday or Sunday breakfast shift. We'll work it out here, and I'll make sure his school schedule is foremost in everyone's mind. He'll only make three dollars an hour to start, but the waitresses will tip him out.

"I'll work his shifts until he's comfortable with everyone. I still need to talk to you about some things, so maybe I could come by your office this afternoon after I get out of classes? I need to scout a location for my project anyway," Jasper requested.

"You don't have to do that, Jasper. We've got it covered. We can talk about it later if that works for you. Thank you again. Have a good day," Carlisle signed off. Jasper hung up and handed the phone to Riley, who was grinning like a clown.

"You wanna date my pops, don't you?" the boy teased.

"Your dad is very, very handsome and has a really great personality. Anyone lucky enough to get his attention would have to be top-notch, and that's not me. I agreed to help you with the job and look out for you because you remind me of myself and I sure don't want you to take the fucked up route I took.

The first thing you need to do is stop this lyin' shit and no more sneakin' out. Carlisle deserves to be respected, and lyin' to him isn't respectin' him. Remember how it was when you was livin' on the streets? You wanna go back to that shit? He loves you and worries about you, and he doesn't deserve for you to treat him like he's stupid. Let's start with that. I get your word you won't lie to him anymore and you'll tell him when you're leavin' the house?" Jasper demanded.

"Why don't you think you're good enough for Carlisle?" Riley asked without acknowledging Jasper's assertion.

He swallowed hard. "I just know quality people when I see 'em, and that's Carlisle. I'm not that guy, so don't worry about me. Now, your driver should be here in a while. Go ahead and bus those tables for Alice before you take off. I'll mark down your hours, okay?"

The boy actually hugged Jasper, which was a surprise to him. He hugged him in return, clapping Riley on the back. "Have a great day at school. Don't be late for work tomorrow afternoon. Keep up your grades. You're a smart kid, and you can go far."

Riley extended his hand with a small smile on his face. "I won't let you down, Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper laughed as he shook the boy's hand. "Call me Jasper, kiddo. See ya."

…

 _[E/N: I love these guys. Thanks for reading! ML]_


	6. Chapter 6

_[A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I'm overwhelmed. Thank you very much for those of you who have left reviews. I truly appreciate the support. I'm not an infringer, and I wish to hell I had the idea before SMeyer.]_

…

 **6\. Carlisle**

Carlisle had made a plan to order a late lunch for Jasper and himself so they could have the time to actually talk to each other. Jasper had text he'd be there at three, and Carlisle was anxious to see him again, especially with the business that had transpired that morning with Riley. Carlisle intended to have a discussion with the boy that evening, but he was putting it out of his head for the moment. Convincing Jasper to allow him to help with the pop-up restaurant was foremost on his mind.

There was a knock on his door, so he quickly checked his watch, seeing it was only two in the afternoon. "Come in," he called. He looked up to see Esme and Edward standing in his office. Esme looked angry, and Edward didn't exactly appear to be happy either.

"What now?" he asked feeling exasperation sinking into his soul. Esme was the middle child with Edward being the baby. The two of them seemed to butt heads at least once a week because Edward said Esme babied him and he didn't like it. It was a very tiresome game.

"Exactly what do you know about Jasper Whitlock, Carlisle? You're risking our reputation on his little school thing, and other than the fact he works on Queen's Way in a diner and goes to culinary school, what more do you know of the details of his life? I'm not comfortable backing him in this foolhardy endeavor. I've spoken to Mother about him, and she agrees." She turned to Edward, who looked even more pissed off.

"I think we give him the benefit of the doubt, and Bella agrees with me. Whatever's in his past is his business. I'm pissed at you, Esme, for running a background check on him before he even considered a job with us. That's a clear violation of his privacy," Edward snapped.

Of course, they had piqued Carlisle's interest. "I agree with Edward regarding the background check, but what's so horrible in Jasper's background that you called Mom?" he asked.

"Jasper's been in prison, Carlisle. He has a record, and he's just off his probation. He lives with his mother, for god's sake. I realize you wanna fuck him, but we don't have to give a job to every trick you meet," Esme blustered.

Carlisle stood from his desk and slammed his hands on it because Edward and Esme had rekindled whatever argument they were having before they came into his office. "Since you got back from Italy, you've been a pain in the ass behind the scenes, Esme. It's like you're a totally different person, and I don't appreciate you going behind my back and doing something so underhanded and shady. If you think I don't have the ability to run this company, then you and Mom rally Edward and Bella and vote me out. I'll gladly step aside if you want to take over," he snapped.

Edward looked at Carlisle in surprise. "Carlisle, you're doing just fine. Mom is the majority stockholder. I'll call her and explain things better than I'm sure Esmeralda did," Edward snapped.

" _Don't call me that!_ " Esme snapped.

Carlisle slammed his fist on the desk again. "Knock it off. You're not teenagers anymore. I've never had a _trick_ , as you so distastefully put it, and I damn well haven't hired anyone I've slept with. By the way, sister dear, who are _you_ sleeping with? If you're so worried about my sex life, you pony up yours," he snapped.

"Whoa. WHOA!" Edward snapped, "let's not go delving into each other's sex lives. We're all better people than to start backbiting."

Just then, Bella opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. "Could you three keep your voices down? Jasper's sitting in the office, Carlisle. I called down to order lunch when he showed up. I can't say how much attention he's been paying to this little battle in here, but I distinctly heard the word ' _trick'_ coming out of here, so unless one of you has a damn rabbit and a top hat, shut the hell up. Edward, you and Esme get out of here and take this argument upstairs to Esme's office, or better yet, go to the roof and shout at Manhattan.

"I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd think you three were raised by wolves," Bella snapped at them as she opened the door and ordered Edward and Esme out of the office.

Carlisle settled himself and took a deep breath. "Please send him in and bring lunch when it comes. I'm sorry for our behavior, Bella. Thank you for drawing the _volume_ to our attention. I think we all knew it was complete stupidity without it being said."

"Carlisle, for what it's worth, I believe everyone deserves a second chance. Even my dad, the chief of police, believed it. He would try to help guys who he arrested when they finished serving their time. He'd find them housing and jobs, and he'd mentor them as much as he could. I wasn't happy at all when Esme sent the report to me, and I deleted it from my e-mail without reading it. Edward was upset when he read it because he was the first one to bring Jasper to our attention.

"He was very kind to Edward, and if that's the type of person he is, then he deserves another chance. It sounds like he's taking care of his mother, not depending on her to take care of him. Give him the benefit of the doubt," Bella requested quietly.

Carlisle nodded. It was only two-thirty in the afternoon and he felt like he'd been awake for days. He prayed it didn't show on his face.

…

"Thanks for seeing me, Carlisle. I saw your brother and sister leaving your office, so I'm guessing the cat's out of the bag already. I just wanted to tell you I appreciate your interest in my career, but it's unnecessary. I hope you'll still allow Riley to work at the diner, but if you change your mind, I understand," Jasper told him, refusing to take a seat when Carlisle offered.

"What cat, Jasper?" he asked.

"I'm a convicted felon, Carlisle, and the fact you don't appear to be surprised tells me you found out before you just heard the words out of my mouth. I can't blame you for pulling back on things you offered. You have a reputation and business to protect. I understand if you don't want Riley associating with the likes of me. If I see him anywhere on Queen's Way, I'll send you a message so you can get to him before he gets into trouble," Jasper explained.

Without waiting for an answer, Jasper opened the door to leave just as Bella was pushing a cart toward it. "Miss Bella, it was nice to meet you. Best of luck to you and yours," he told her as he hurried toward the elevator.

"Aren't you going after him?" Bella asked.

"No, he's not. You know I'm right, Carlisle," Esme snapped from the hallway to the left. He was so stunned he didn't know what to say or how to act. He simply walked back into his office, closing and locking the door behind him.

He sat at his desk and wondered what the hell to do. He was very interested in Jasper, and in his heart, he didn't care that the man had been to prison, but he had to wonder how Jasper's criminal background would affect _his_ attempt at adopting Riley, should anything between them become serious. If Riley was legally his, so many doors would open for the young man, and Carlisle would be able to care for him and make certain the boy had a future set in granite.

His personal line rang, and he looked at the caller ID to see it was his mother. He sent it to voicemail because he didn't want to speak with anyone, let alone his mother who seemed to side with his sister, the devil incarnate in his mind at that moment.

Unable to concentrate on anything pending, he gathered his things to leave. When he opened the door, he saw Bella and Edward in a heated discussion at her desk. "I'm going home. Good night," he said quietly as he headed toward the glass doors that led to the elevator in the lobby.

"Carlisle, wait," Edward called.

"I really don't have anything to say right now," he responded as he walked out the door and straight to the stairwell. The sooner he was home, the sooner he could brood. It was the way he coped with stress. It had never failed him.

…

When Carlisle arrived at the penthouse he shared with Riley, he went to the living room to pour himself a scotch before he sat down in the comfort of darkness, looking out the floor-to-ceiling windows that provided him the view of Manhattan for which he paid handsomely. Unfortunately, it wasn't providing him any comfort at the moment.

He heard the door to Riley's bedroom open, and he heard the music carry down the hallway. He also heard the boy singing along.

 _I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh_

 _And I know [s]he'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb  
And [s]he'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come  
All the misery was necessary when we're deep in love  
Yes I know (yes I know), [girl] boy, I know_

(The Weekend, _I Can't Feel my Face,_ copyright, 2015)

He'd substituted all female references for male, and it made Carlisle wonder if the boy had someone in whom he was interested. He watched the boy dance into the living room on his way to the kitchen, and when Carlisle turned on the lamp next to him, he laughed as Riley jumped into the air and fell on his rear.

" _FUCK!_ What? You tryin' to give me a fuckin' heart attack?" Riley snapped.

Despite his dark mood, Carlisle laughed. "Sorry, Riles. I have a lot on my mind," he explained.

The boy went to the kitchen and returned a minute later with a power drink. He plopped on the couch and put up his feet, looking at Carlisle in all seriousness. "What's go you so bugged up?"

"Work troubles. Nothing you need to worry about," he responded as he took a sip of his scotch.

Riley's chuckle was a surprise. "Oh, so I'm supposed to trust you and spill my guts about all my teenage drama, but you don't trust me enough to tell me the shit that bothers you? That's a fine example to set for the impressionable seventeen-year old twink."

"No, it's not that. It's just things are very complicated, and you have enough going on in your life. You have a new job, so I heard," Carlisle attempted to change the subject.

"Oh, man! It's awesome. Alice is the night waitress, and she's so cool! She totally loves me. She slipped me a ten as a tip because I bussed a few… Oh, I need to apologize to you, Carlisle. I'm sorry I left without so much as a note, and I promise I won't do it again. I mean, I'll be a man and tell you…no, ask you if it's okay. I know you're just looking out for me, and me doing stupid shit like that is disrespectful. Jasper told me if I didn't learn how to show you respect, with you being squarely in my corner, I'd never be a man worth anything, or something like that.

"He told me my job at the diner depends on your approval, and I really want you to let me work there. I said I wanted to spend time on Queen's Way, and you don't want me goin' to clubs, so being at the diner where Jasper and Alice and Angela can look after me seems like a good compromise, right?" Riley explained in a pleading voice Carlisle had a hard time turning down.

"I, uh, some information has come to light I need to consider, Riley. I'll call Jasper and ask him for a little more time before you commit to anything permanent. Why don't you work at _Farmer_? Bree's a great person and she really runs the kitchen. Matt Parker is only there at night for the dinner seating," he suggested.

Riley moaned. "Pop, I don't want to work under your shadow. People at the restaurants know I'm your foster kid and they'd treat me like the boss's son. I don't want that. I don't want a pass if I make a mistake. The people at the diner have expectations of me your employees would never have. If you want me to learn how to be a responsible member of society, please let me do it my way. You trust Jasper, right? He said he'd have my back but he'd hold me to a higher standard, and I have no doubt if I fuck up, he'll be the first person to can my ass.

"He told me I'm the same age he was when he made a terrible mistake and he wants to make sure I don't fuck up my life. He didn't say what happened, and I respect him too much to ask. I noticed he has some scars on his back when he was bending over to empty a fryer. They looked like letters or something. Anyway, he's willin' to mentor me," Riley offered.

Carlisle finished his drink and turned to look at Riley. "I'm not sure hanging out with Jasper is the best course right now. I'm petitioning the court to adopt you so we can get you all set up before we start looking at colleges. Jasper has a felony record, Riles. That could hurt us with family court."

He felt sick to his stomach at merely saying the words, but he had to look out for Riley. The one thing Esme was right about was Jasper's felonious past could hurt his cause. He wasn't stupid. He knew he had a hill to climb regarding being a single gay man trying to adopt a gay teen. He knew how people would perceive his request, and he never wanted to give the impression of being any type of pedophile. It wasn't him at all. Hell, Jasper was younger than he should consider, but Carlisle couldn't help the attraction. In the court of public opinion, people wanted to think the worst of a gay man.

Riley giggled. "Dude, seriously? You don't have to adopt me. Hell, I'll be eighteen in December. I'm fine as a Biers. I know my old man didn't leave a legacy, but I don't have to be a Cullen. You're definitely a more appropriate role model than my old man who took off, or my junkie mom. I'm not lookin' for a handout, Carlisle. I can make my way on my own, and if you forbid me from working at the diner, then I'll just wait until after my birthday and move on my own. I don't want your money, okay? I'm a better man than that. All I'm trying to do is prove it."

Without waiting for a response from Carlisle, Riley got up from his seat on the couch and went down the hall. Carlisle heard the door close and the music was quiet.

He didn't want to lose Riley because of the bullshit Esme started. He had to think. If Jasper had been the first to tell him of his past, would that have made a difference? Did having to defend him to Esme make Carlisle defensive to the point he didn't give Jasper a fair chance?

He poured himself another scotch and turned off the table lamp, sitting in the dark once again. It was time for him to accept some things as fact: he was very attracted to Jasper Whitlock, regardless of his past; he felt, contrary to Esme's opinion, Jasper might be a very good role model for Riley; and he'd tasted Jasper's food. The man was an incredible chef. All he needed was a shot. Carlisle placed the drink on the coffee table, not taking a sip. He needed to get up very early in the morning. He had things to handle, and another scotch would only mess with his sleep. He wasn't holding out a lot of hope for sleep anyway.

…

 _[E/N: We seem to have some sibling discord. Thoughts?]_


	7. Chapter 7

_[A/N: Happy Friday! Hope all is well with you, my lovely readers and reviewers. Shall we see what's on Jasper's mind? Will Carlisle have made up his mind after the squabble with Esme? Go see! I don't own Twilight.]_

…

 **7\. Jasper**

…

Jasper was standing at the stove stirring elbow macaroni into the water to make a new 'Tuesday Special', mac and cheeseburger casserole. He had the ground beef sautéing in a pot with onions, garlic, and green peppers. It was a compromise he and Maggie had reached when he started at the diner. She allowed him to make a new special on Tuesdays. They tried to get feedback from their customers to see what worked and what didn't. He had coaxed the waitresses into handing out feedback cards to the customers who ordered the special, and even though there were usually few comments, it helped Jasper perfect his recipes.

"I'm sorry I didn't call first, but I was hoping I could talk to you," he heard behind him. It was the voice he longed to hear, but after the previous day, he wasn't sure he'd hear it again. He turned around and put down the large stainless spoon.

"I thought we cleared everything up yesterday," Jasper responded, trying to keep his voice steady. Carlisle was wearing a _Star Wars_ t-shirt and jeans, which was a surprise. He hadn't shaved, and he was wearing wire-rimmed glasses. Nerd fantasies were some of Jasper's favorites.

"We cleared up nothing, Jasper. I'm sorry about the shit that went down at my office, and I'm embarrassed you heard any of it. My sister had no right to do a background check on you, and I hate myself for listening to her bullshit. Is there any way you can forgive me for jumping to a conclusion without giving you an opportunity to explain things to me. That's why you were coming to my office, right? To tell me about your past?" Carlisle stated.

Jasper cleared his throat and dropped two pounds of butter into a pot. "I was seventeen when I fell in with a bad crowd. I was gay, but I wasn't exactly out, and I didn't want the other boys in the neighborhood to know I was a fag because I wouldn't have made it outta there alive.

"One of the older boys, Freddy Leslie, decided we were gonna go to the Bronx and hold up the off-track-betting place which was next to a liquor store. He said my cut would be a couple grand, and all I had to do was drive his brother's car. My mom was working double shifts at the dry cleaners and I figured I could explain away a sudden windfall. Freddy assured there was no way they'd figure out it was us because we was from Jersey, so I went along, just like a naïve, little punk.

"Freddy and some other asshole, Big D, went inside with guns, which I didn't know about until after the fact because I was a stupid, fucked-up kid who didn't think about my future more than five seconds in advance. When they came out and Freddy was holding a gun to someone's head, I knew we were in trouble. When the cashier at the liquor store came out with a shotgun of his own, I sped off and left Freddy and the other guy there without a ride. The cops picked them up and Freddy gave me up as the mastermind to get a better deal. I was in prison for six-and-a-half of an eight-to-ten bid on more than one charge. I did my time because I committed the crime and I disgraced my mother. She was the only person in the whole world who loved me, and I let her down.

"When I got out, I went home to her and she helped me get the job at the diner. She's friends with the owner, and I was lucky the woman was willing to hire an ex-con. A lot of shit happened in prison I don't dwell on, but I made it out and I don't ever intend to see the inside of a cell again. I'm as rehabilitated as anyone could ever be, I promise you. That's the long and short of it, Carlisle. I made a stupid mistake as a seventeen-year-old kid who was confused by many things and didn't have anyone to look to for guidance except a mother who worked her fingers to the bone to take care of me. I don't blame my momma for my stupidity because she put a roof over my head and food in my stomach, and now, I'm just trying to pay her back for everything she did for me. Hell, I'm trying to make her proud again, if I'm being honest. That's the truth," Jasper explained.

He heard Carlisle exhale so he turned to look him in the eye. "I'm ashamed of what I did, to be certain. I'd never do it again, but your sister is right. I'd tarnish your shiny, corporate image. We have no…the kiss was damn nice, Carlisle, and to be honest, I haven't been kissed since high school. That one wasn't under the greatest circumstances, but the kiss I had with you was as near perfect as I'll ever have, I expect. Thank you for that."

Carlisle took a deep breath and looked into Jasper's eyes. "Will you still allow Riley to work here? Will you still let me help you with your project? I'm going to step down as the CEO at Cullen. Esme can have her turn. I'll figure out something else," Carlisle told him.

Jasper swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'll make sure Riley has a good job here, and I'll be there for him because I remember being _that_ kid, but don't quit your job, Carlisle. I'm not worth that. You're the nightingale-type, but I don't need saving, okay? I'll be fine, and I'll figure my shit out. You don't need to do anything," Jasper stated as he went back to his sauce.

Carlisle looked around the old diner and smiled, an idea hitting his radar. "I used to tear this place up when I was running Queen's Way. I have a sentimental feeling when I come in here, you know? At the time, Deb was the overnight waitress, and I used to help her out when it got busy because Maggie's mom owned it back then and she was too cheap to hire another waitress. I'm sure it's still the same way, right?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper was a bit shocked. "You…you hung out _here_?"

Carlisle laughed. "I'll have you know in my prime, I was the queen of Queen's Way. I used to hold court at _Darby's_ and _Kings of Queen's,_ a gay dance club that burned down about five years ago. It was back in my carefree youth when I was getting my education at NYU and Stern School of Business. My parents had a place on Park Avenue where Esme lives now. We're a bunch of spoiled snobs all right, but I got the best education right here in Bayonne. I do miss my misspent youth. If I could have met a boy like you? I'd have likely done a lot of things differently. But, here you are now, and what are we going to do about that?" Carlisle asked him, appearing to be completely serious.

Jasper chuckled. "So, wait. You have an MBA, and Edward has a degree in restaurant management. What's your sister's degree in?"

Carlisle laughed. "Interior design and being a pain in the ass. She designs all of the interiors in the restaurants. Mom was a realtor, and Dad was a building contractor. We're an odd mix, our family. Somehow we made it work and carved out a business."

Jasper shook his head. "You got into the restaurant business without one of you being a cook or a culinary student? How the hell did that even work?"

"Edward started the food services division when Dad was still alive. He worked as a waiter while he attended Dartmouth. Our parents made all of us get jobs while we were in college, and we all paid for our student loans on our own. They were teaching us the value of a dollar, and we learned it by paying our own way early on," he explained.

"Where did you work during college?" Jasper asked as he began grating cheese for his sauce.

When Carlisle laughed, Jasper turned to see the handsome man with a bright smile on his face. "I was a club promoter for a while, before I worked as a bouncer for a while. After that, I worked as a bartender for a while. I think you can see the pattern here. I didn't stick to much back then. When I got into grad school, I worked as a manager at a small club in Harlem. It was a jazz club, and I loved it.

"We had first rate talent coming through on any given night out of respect for the owner, Nathaniel Charles, a jazz musician from Harlem. He took a chance hiring a white kid with a bachelor's to help rescue his club from foreclosure, and with my help, we brought _Nate's_ back into the limelight for the rest of his days. When he passed, it was a sad day. I talked Dad into buying the club and renovating it to make it a neighborhood teen center with concentrations in the arts in Mr. Charles' memory. That's how I got started doing community service. That's how I finally got to meet Riley."

Jasper nodded and turned back to his sauce. "Can you get me three of the large steam table pans and butter the insides?" he ordered as he began adding spices to the cheese sauce.

"These?" Carlisle asked as he pointed to a stack of pans on a shelf. The cook nodded.

After Carlisle pulled the pans, Jasper watched the blonde man go to the sink and wash his hands. Jasper grabbed a spoon and scooped a hunk of butter from the pound on the counter. He watched as Carlisle grabbed a pair of gloves and began buttering the inside of the pans as he'd requested. The gorgeous man didn't ask a question, only humming along with the music playing in the diner.

Jasper walked behind him and took the butter from his hand, tossing it into the second pan. "Just smooth it out like this. The cheese in the casserole will stick, but the butter helps with clean-up," he stated as he moved closer to Carlisle and moved his gloved hand around the rims and corners of the pan.

He intentionally breathed into the man's neck and then inhaled the spicy scent he'd grown very accustomed to smelling. "That's it. Make sure it's an even coat. The less that sticks; the more we serve; the better the profit for the restaurant. I'm sure you can appreciate that. You're all about the profit, aren't you, Mr. Cullen?" He kissed the side of Carlisle's neck and felt the man lean back into his body.

They both jumped when they heard the counter bell. "I'm sorry to break up the dance with no pants, but I have orders, Jasper. Maybe you play grab ass with Luke Skystalker on your own time?" Alice snapped having glanced at Carlisle's t-shirt. It had a picture of the character, Luke Skywalker, with a light saber. Jasper could tell it was old because it was very soft.

He laughed. "Yes ma'am." He then turned to Carlisle. "Sorry, sugar, but duty calls."

As Carlisle finished up buttering the pans, Jasper volunteered, "I think if I ever have my own restaurant, I wanna make it southern-influenced cuisine. My momma has a lot of recipes from her mother, and she's reluctant to share them, but I think I can talk her outta 'em with some effort. I gotta give it a try tonight so I can get to work on them. Miss Lottie can be a might stubborn.

"That's what I wanted to do with my pop-up. I almost had the people at the Boathouse in Central Park convinced before one of my classmates went behind my back and made another deal. I just need to find a place I can make work," he lamented. It had been worrying him, and he wasn't exactly sure what to do about the problem.

After they had the three large pans of casserole in the oven, Jasper looked at Carlisle and smiled. "Thank you for the help, but I'm pretty sure you didn't haul your ass across the river to learn how to make macaroni and cheeseburger casserole. What are you doin' here, Carlisle?" He went about cooking the orders Alice had taken while he waited for a response.

"I believe in you, Jasper, for more than one reason. Riley thinks highly of you, as do I. Please, can you give us another chance? I have an idea that might work. It's a little risky, but I think through social media, we can get it out there and get reservations. Are you willing to trust me?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper smiled at him. "Do _you_ trust me? I'm a convicted felon, Carlisle."

"I trust you with my son, Jasper. I'm going to attempt to adopt Riley so he'll be entitled to everything I have without a big fuss. I love that kid as if I had a hand in making him. He's not my blood, but he's my son. I trust you with him, Jasper. That's how much I think of you," Carlisle stated.

He leaned forward and kissed Jasper for the second time. He wrapped his arms around Jasper's shoulders and the two of them got lost in a kiss that felt like something very important to both of them. It was gentle, but there was passion just peeking around the edge. When they finally had things figured out and had private time together, there was no doubt they'd tear up a bed. That was what that kiss told both of them.

Jasper pulled back from those delectable lips and kissed Carlisle on the side of the neck, grabbing his ass in turn. "Get outta here before I forget I have a job. I'll call you later, okay? Is that okay?" he asked.

Carlisle smiled. "I'd love it if you called me. Riley's supposed to start this afternoon? What do you need from me?"

"A permission slip is all. Just state you won't hold the diner responsible if he gets hurt. We all had to sign them because Maggie…"

"…is fucking cheap just like her mother. Yeah, I remember that. When can we get together, Jasper? I want to see you again, and if I have to show up here at four in the morning to spend time with you, then I will," Carlisle taunted with a bright smile.

Jasper slapped him on the ass, hearing a giggle he never thought would come from the sophisticated man. "Oh, you like that, darl? Well, that's something to work toward. I'll call you tomorrow when I get done at school. We can figure out my pop-up, if you insist on helping, but Carlisle, we both know you'd be better off…"

"…if I helped you make a success of it? You bet I know it. I have something to prove to my bitchy sister. Edward and Bella are in our corner, but something's going on with Esme, and she's sucked my mom into it. I'll handle it. Please call me," he requested before he kissed Jasper on the cheek.

Jasper pulled away and smiled at him. "I will. Have a great day, gorgeous," he responded. He watched Carlisle leave the place with a smile on his face, and it made Jasper sigh in happiness.

Alice walked up to the window and whistled. "Now that Hand Solo is gone, can I get a Reuben on wheat without kraut and sauce? Fries and rings," she ordered.

"It's not a Reuben without kraut, Alice. It's a grilled corned beef and swiss on rye," he told her. It was then the idea hit him full force for his pop-up. The menu needed to be succinct and managable. Three starters, three entrees, and three desserts. It was perfect. He just had to narrow down the threes. He'd get Carlisle's input because the man was the head of a multi-million dollar corporation, so he'd have good ideas. He also wouldn't deny that Carlisle Cullen was becoming very important to him, and he couldn't fight it. Life threw curves, and Jasper had always loved baseball.

…

"You want my momma's recipe for her spicy shrimp and grits?" Lottie asked, seemingly in disbelief.

"Momma, I have a project for school. I have to design my own restaurant and get fifty people who aren't family to give me a good review. I'm runnin' outta time. I want to do a southern-influenced menu with something more, but not a huge menu. I want three starters, three entrees, and three desserts. You have Granny Munroe's recipes. Who you gonna give 'em to if not me?" he teased her.

After he worked out at the Y, he went home and did some repairs around the house before he went to the little flower shop on Queen's Way to pick up a mixed spring bouquet in order to try to coax her into giving up his grandmother's recipes. He planned to add his own twists, but without the basics, he was fishing in the dark to capture that homespun essence of the foods his mother and grandmother made seem so effortless when he was a child.

He saw her look out the window of their little house. She seemed upset, but he wasn't sure why. Finally, she turned to him and smiled. "It's not that I don't wanna share these with you, Jasper. Honey, I used to think I'd give 'em to a nice young lady you'd decide to marry. I mean, that's what my momma did when I married your daddy, although I'm grateful she passed before she saw how _that marriage_ worked out. I know you're gay, honey, and I have no problem with it, but I guess I was holding onto these recipes in hopes you'd have a mister in your future. I want you happy, Jasper," she told him quietly.

He could see she was fighting the tears, and he wanted to put her at ease. He knew she'd worried about him since he got out of prison because she'd commented that he wasn't making friends to do things with. All he did was work at the diner, go to school, work out at the YMCA, and spend time with her when she was home. He didn't want to give her any reason to worry about him because he'd given her enough in the past, so maybe he should give her a sneak preview of a hopeful, new development in his life?

"Well, Momma, I haven't said anything because it's very new, but I met a man I'm interested in maybe seeing. He's kind and stable, just like you. He's been trying to help me with this restaurant thing for school. If I introduce you to him and his son, will you accept that I'm gonna be fine and you don't have to hold the recipes hostage as incentive for me to put myself out there. Goddamn, I didn't realize it was gonna be like pullin' teeth. You don't trust your own son?" he asked with a chuckle.

She smiled at him and took his hand. "Jasper Munroe, it's nothin' like that. It's just that these recipes are the only things I have to give you. We don't have Irish lace nor fine china to hand down. These are all I have to give, and I hoped I'd give 'em to you when you were getting settled into a life with a loving partner, not as part of a business, but if that's what you need, I'll give you what I have," she told him as she stood from the chair and walked down the hallway to her room.

When she returned, she handed him the small metal box with different sizes of multicolored spoons on the outside. "It's nothin' fancy, but these are your grandma's recipes as she wrote them down and gave them to me. I hope they can help you," she told him.

He opened the box eagerly and pulled out the recipes, beginning to read them. He flipped through several of his favorite things, but here was one thing wrong. He turned to his mother and smiled. "Momma, this is great, but there are no measures of how much of each ingredient. It's just a list of things Gramma put into the dishes. How am I…" he trailed off in disbelief.

"Now see, Jasper, that was the thing about your Gramma Munroe. She believed a good cook could figure out how much of everything should go into the recipes. It's always trial and error, Jasper. Just like every good relationship, you know," she told him with a cocked eyebrow.

Jasper, however, was on the verge of apoplectic shock. It would take forever to test his grandmother's recipes to find the proper balance of ingredients. He had counted on them for his project, but he'd lost all hope when he looked at the cards.

After lunch and clean-up, he kissed his mother as she went back to work at the dry cleaners and he went to his room to take a nap, if sleep was possible. His heart was in his throat if he was being honest. When his phone chimed on his nightstand, he picked it up and hit the message icon.

 _Are you still up? Have you had the chance to talk to your mom? Did you get the recipes? Can you come for dinner tomorrow? I don't want us to lose the momentum I think we have going. C_

Immediately, it chimed again.

 _Okay, I read that back and it sounds terribly needy, so please disregard it. I'll be happy to see you when you…if you want. Sleep well. C_

Jasper chuckled to himself and decided to admit something he'd never done in his adult life. He was going to ask for help.

 **Don't worry about the texts. I need help. I need a kitchen in which I can cook, and not at a restaurant. Oh, and I need guinea pigs to taste and give me honest opinions. I can't do it at the diner, so can I come to your place and cook? Will you and Riley be my taste testers?**

He knew it was a lot to ask, but Carlisle had been making noises about the two of them being more, if Jasper was reading it right. If he was wrong, he'd be embarrassed…and heartbroken, but he had to take a chance.

 _Tell me when…can I call you?_

Jasper hit the icon to call Carlisle, happy to hear the breathless greeting. "Hello, Jasper."

"I should be tryin' to get a nap, but I just found out my Gramma didn't give measurements with her recipes, and I'm kinda basing my project on some of them, so I need a place to experiment. I'd try at the diner, but it's too busy, and those people are used to eating crap. Can I borrow your kitchen? I swear I'll clean it up and leave it exactly as I found it, Carlisle. I'll pay for the groceries, and I'll…hell, I'll clean your house if it needs it," he offered.

"If you cleaned the place up, what would Irina do? She's the cleaning lady and cook who comes three times a week. Of course you can use my kitchen. I'll send you a key with Riley. Whatever you need, Jasper, you just have to let me know," he stated quietly.

"I'm done with classwork, so I'll come over when my shift ends on tomorrow morning. I'll be there when Riley starts his shift, and I'll watch out for him. It's the least I can do," Jasper told him.

After they hung up, Jasper began packing up a few things for the next day so he could change clothes after school before he went to Carlisle's Manhattan penthouse. He'd have to catch a shower at the YMCA after he worked out instead of going home after work.

When he left his mother's home that evening, she wasn't home from work yet, so he left her a note regarding his whereabouts. He took a duffle with him to _Queen's Way Diner_ to be there for Riley's first evening. Everything went smoothly, and when the boy left at eight, Jasper walked him out, thanking him for bringing in the key.

He sat at the table in the back where staff took breaks, thinking about when his shift was over the next morning. He was going to cross the river to Carlisle Cullen's penthouse at the toney Dakota building. It would be a first for him, hanging out in a fancy place in Manhattan. He didn't have many firsts left to him, but going to a penthouse in a fancy building on the Upper East Side? That was definitely a first for Jasper.

He prayed Esme Cullen wasn't anywhere near the premises because he knew she didn't like him. He wasn't looking forward to defending himself, and he wasn't looking forward to the possibility she'd see he was falling for Carlisle because he was sure she'd take it somewhere scandalous.

In his heart, he was sure Carlisle's sister would make it seem as if Jasper was using Carlisle because he had money, and he would have to defend himself against her accusations. He wasn't looking forward to any of those conversations. He was falling in love with the man, but he wasn't using him. He could never use Carlisle.

…

 _[E/N: Poor Jasper…my grandma inspired this chapter because she wrote ingredients for her recipes, but never measures. Southern women… Thanks for reading! Love to hear from you. ML]_


	8. Chapter 8

_[Hello to all of you! Katja – My grandmother was German as well! Must be in the blood! I'm glad you're enjoying the chapter. Let's see what the boys have going on! I don't own it! I wish to heck I thought of it first!]_

…

 **8\. Carlisle**

…

Carlisle called in to work the next morning…which was highly out of the ordinary…in order to hang out with Jasper all day, trying to be the best sous chef he could be with having no training whatsoever. Irina cooked and kept his freezer and fridge full along with keeping his home in order, so Carlisle had never learned to cook. He could, however, heat things up like a champ.

He watched as Jasper tasted sauces, only to dump them in the trash. Same with dough, tasting it and smelling it, only to throw it away uncooked. The look of frustration on his handsome face was hard to miss. Finally, after another beat down to a bowl of what Carlisle believed to be sourdough bread, he knew it was time to take matters into his own hands…or maybe his mouth?

"Okay, now you're just beating the shit out of that dough for the sake of venting your frustration, love. It's not going to be fit to eat if you keep doing that, right?" Carlisle asked.

"No, it's won't be, but it's not fit to even try baking it. I'm not a baker, but my gramma was and a lot of her recipes depend on having the right bread as a base. She knew from touch how the dough should feel in her hands, and I have no frame of reference. I just know it doesn't smell right, but I was a little kid and I could be remembering it wrong. Hell, what the fuck do I know?" Jasper snapped. Carlisle could immediately see the remorse on his face at his having lost his temper.

He reached over and touched Jasper's cheek, drawing him closer. "Let's take a break and think about this, okay? Come on," he urged as he took Jasper's hand and led him to the sink, washing the beautiful man's hands with as much loving care as he could express.

After he dried them, he led Jasper back to his bedroom, gently pushing the gorgeous, dark blonde to sit. The younger man looked tired, and as Carlisle remembered, he'd come straight to his place after he finished his overnight shift at the diner.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"You're stressed. I'm just going to help you destress. Lie back, please?" Carlisle requested.

Jasper did as requested as Carlisle slipped off his sneakers, placing them to the side of a chair in his bedroom. "Are you allergic to anything?" Carlisle asked with a smirk, remembering the same question from Jasper the first time he'd tasted his food.

"No, why?"

"I thought maybe a nice rubdown might help with your anxiety. You need to reconsider how you can overcome the weakness of not being a baker. I've tasted your biscuits, babe, and they're fantastic. Tell me what other types of bread you need and let's see what we can do about it. Can I take off your pants?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper moved his hands to unbutton his jeans before Carlisle stilled his hands. "Please, let me?"

The younger man nodded, so Carlisle proceeded to undress him down to his boxer-briefs. He went to the bathroom and returned with a large bath sheet and a bottle of spice-and-lavender massage oil. He spread the towel on the bed and then proceeded to undress himself down to his boxer-briefs as well.

"Do you mind rolling onto your stomach?" he asked quietly, wishing he'd turned on some soft music.

Jasper hesitated and then sat up, seeming to come to a conclusion about something. He pulled Carlisle to sit at the side of the bed and took his hands, holding them gently. "I'm sure you saw the scars on my forearms, and when I roll over, you're going to see some on my back.

"Prison isn't a cotillion, as I'm sure you'd guess. In order to survive, I had to do certain things I'm not proud of. By some miracle of fate, I'm clean, despite the shit I went through in prison. Why I'm clean and a good kid like Riley has to be infected with HIV isn't something I will ever reconcile in my head, but I wanted to tell you what happened. I'll explain them, if you want to know. I'm not ashamed of what I had to do to stay alive, Carlisle. I'm also not ashamed of what I had to do to stop the rapes from continuing. If you have any desire to allow me to spend time with you, I think you need to hear these stories and make decisions for yourself.

"I doubt your sister's investigator turned up this shit, but I don't want secrets between us, baby. I want things to always be on the up-and-up with us. I don't think keeping things from each other will benefit any type of relationship we might try, do you?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle took a deep breath and exhaled his tension. "You're right, Jasper. I want you to be honest with me about everything, and I'll be honest with you about anything you want to know, okay? First, though, I want to try something. Is it okay if I touch you?"

Much to Carlisle's relief, Jasper nodded. "Can I take off your boxers?" Jasper lifted his hips to make it easier.

Seeing Jasper was half-hard, Carlisle straddled his legs and leaned forward, taking the thick cock into his mouth and rubbing his tongue over the head, gently sucking and kissing until it hardened to its full potential, which made Carlisle very happy. Someday, he was going to reap the benefit of that long, thick cock pushing up into him as he rode Jasper into the sunset. That was a day he was looking forward to spending.

After bobbing and swallowing Jasper down, he enjoyed the sounds… "Oh, fuck, Car…that feels so good…please don't stop." He started to move his hand to circle Jasper's entrance, but thought better of it, based on information he didn't yet have but anticipated to be awful. He never wanted to cause the man pain for any reason, so he continued to work him, hollowing his cheeks to increase suction.

"Oh, fuck, Carlisle, I'm coming," Jasper hissed loudly. When Carlisle's mouth was filled, he swallowed and continued to gently suck until Jasper stopped him with a gentle hand on his head.

He pulled off with a smile. "You okay?"

"Oh, God, it's been so long. Thank you," Jasper told him as he pulled him on top of his body and wrapped his arms around him. Carlisle rested his head on Jasper's shoulder until he felt the soft breaths of the man under him. He lifted his head to see the handsome chef with a tender smile on his face as he slept.

Carlisle gently climbed off of him, trying not to wake him. He needed to sleep, obviously, and Carlisle needed a little time to think. Several things actually firmed up in his mind, and he decided to make a few notes on his laptop before he made some phone calls. It wouldn't be easy to pull it off, but he was definitely going to give it the Cullen try.

…

"Emmett's here," Bella announced over the intercom. Carlisle was reviewing in his head all the things he'd learned about Jasper the night before.

 _After Jasper woke from the orgasm-induced nap, the two men laid in bed, talking. Jasper explained what happened to him during his time in Attica before he consented to roll onto his stomach and allow Carlisle to rub away all his stress and worries. Carlisle kissed every scar on his back, wiping his own tears on Jasper's shoulder as he tried to comprehend the hell Jasper had been through at such a young age. After the massage, they took a shower together where Jasper washed Carlisle's body, giving him one of the best blow jobs he'd ever had in his life to help him release his_ _own_ _tension before they went back to the kitchen to clean up the cooking mess._

 _Carlisle was able to convince him to spend the night, and feeling Jasper's arms around him in his sleep was perfect. It helped solidify several things in Carlisle's mind, upon which he wouldn't hesitate to act._

"Send him in," Carlisle responded.

He was packing up things to take home so as to vacate the office. He wasn't willing to work in the building if Esme was going to continue to doubt his judgment because the animosity between them wasn't good for the employees' morale. He hadn't spoken to his mother because he didn't want to fight with her as well. He had has own ideas about certain things, and he was ready to strike out on his own, but he wasn't ready to tip his hand. That was why he'd asked Emmett to come to his office.

"Thanks, Bella. Send him in, and can you get someone to come get these boxes?" he asked.

"What boxes?" she asked, alarm evident in her voice.

"Send Emmett in." He placed a lid on the last one before he took a seat on the leather couch in his office. When Emmett walked in, he saw the man's bewildered look.

"Take a seat?" Carlisle requested as he motioned to the chair on the right.

"Sure, boss. What's going on?" the man asked. Emmett McCarty was six-five and built like a brick wall, but he had a kind disposition. Carlisle had no doubt Emmett could kill someone if warranted, but he was sure the man lacked the desire unless provoked.

"I'm taking a leave of absence, and I'm appointing you acting CEO. There's a bit of turmoil in the company at the moment, and I need someone who's impartial to step in and pretty much referee. I should have asked you first, but I'm counting on you to become the caretaker of this company, Emmett. Work with Benjamin because the two of you have nothing to gain by running it into the ground or pushing your own agenda.

"There's a clause in my contract as CEO stating if I feel the family isn't acting in the best interests of _Cullen Enterprises_ , I can appoint an ad-hoc-third party for a period of time not to exceed six months, and I'm appointing you for three months. It's a cooling-off period we Cullens seem to need right about now. Please tell me you'll take it," Carlisle asked with as much passion in his voice as he could muster.

He loved the company, but not at the expense of his own happiness. His mother and Esme had challenged his ability to lead, and he wasn't about to let them walk all over him.

"Are you sure, Carlisle? I don't see any reason…" Emmett began.

"I have a…hell, for lack of a better word, a boyfriend. He has a questionable past, but he's told me about it. Esme thinks it's detrimental to the company, and Edward says he doesn't give a shit. My mother is siding with Esme, but she's without any information on the exact history behind things that took place in Jasper's life. Esme had the man investigated for no reason at all, and she threw his past up to me as a challenge of my ability to make decisions on behalf of the company.

"I care for him deeply, and she's questioning his worthiness to be with me, as if we're better than other people. My boyfriend doesn't deserve to be judged, much less as harshly as Esme is judging him, and I won't back down. If she wants the company, I'll walk away, but we need to think about shit before we make any decisions, so I'm asking you to step in and look after it until we figure it out," he requested.

He saw Emmett take it all in and nod after a minute. "I appreciate your honesty, and I'll do what I can. I won't do it for more than three months, Carlisle. You guys are like family to me, so I want no repercussions from this, okay? Do what you gotta do, but don't leave me hanging," Emmett insisted, letting himself out of the office.

Carlisle finished packing his personal things and walked out to Bella's desk. "Can you send an e-mail company-wide for me?"

"Sure, Carlisle," she told him. He saw her pull up an e-mail window, and he smiled as he began dictating.

"' _According to Section 23, Part B of the corporate bylaws, I am hereby invoking subsection four regarding the hiatus clause in the event of dissention. I am stepping down as Chairman and CEO of Cullen Enterprises for a period of three months. I hereby appoint Emmett McCarty as my temporary replacement._

" _I find it difficult to perform my duties at this juncture, and I relinquish my responsibilities and authorizations to Emmett McCarty in my stead. This reassignment is made without prejudice, but isn't revocable by any of the members of the Board without my authorization, according to Section 23, Part B, subsection five of the bylaws. Questions should be directed to the CEO's office, and will be addressed by Mr. McCarty._

" _Thank you for your understanding during this minor disruption in our routine. In no way does my sabbatical reflect on the company's performance or prospects for the future. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding.'_ Can you read that back?" Carlisle asked.

Bella did as requested, appearing to be very concerned but not voicing it. When she finished fine-tuning the message, she looked at him with a tender, understanding smile. "You're not going to step down permanently, are you? I mean, you each have a good handle on your respective posts, and without each other, I fear it will fall apart."

Carlisle nodded, understanding her position. "Esme committed a sin I can't forgive right now, Bella. She questioned my judgment regarding not only the business, but the way in which I conduct my life, and I can't for the life of me figure out why. Jasper wasn't working here, and she had no right going behind our backs to investigate him. If I can't trust my own sister, I can't act in this company's best interests. If I don't have my family behind me, then what the hell are we doing here?" he asked.

She rose from behind her desk and hugged him after he walked out of his office. "Take care of Emmett and support him. Esme's going to have a fit, but leave Edward to deal with her. I'll see you soon, right?" Carlisle asked.

She smiled at him, and it was genuine. "You'll invite us to Jasper's pop-up, right?"

"First two on the guest list," he promised as he kissed her cheek, walking out of the office with a little hop in his step.

He went straight to the bank where he was set to meet Maggie Gardner. He kissed her cheek and sat down next to her. "So, Maggie, you've read over my offer? The terms are agreeable?" he asked.

"When Mom left it to me, I thought I'd keep it for a year or two and dump it, but it kinda grew on me, and I have some great people working for me, so I don't need to do a lot with it. I didn't think anyone else would ever want to buy it, but if you want it, I only have one request. My Liam needs a place to work or he'll go stir crazy, so will you keep him on?" she asked.

"You bet I will. I need you to sign the confidentiality papers and give me three months before you tell anyone you don't own it any longer. You'll do it, right?" he pressured.

She sighed. "I remember when you used to come into the diner while Mom still owned it and I was working there. You had everyone's attention, Carly. You held court there until you outgrew us, leaving a lot of the youngers confused and unsure how to go about maneuvering their newly discovered queer status. Are you going to leave them hanging again?"

He couldn't hold the laugh. "I haven't heard that nickname in more years than I care to remember, Maggie, and I know I stepped away from everyone rather abruptly, but I had college and a life to live of my own. I was a selfish boy back then, but I've learned many lessons. I intend to make sure the kids who show up at the diner will find the love and acceptance I found when I stumbled into that place at a very tender age.

"I promise you, I'll keep the basic premise of this place exactly as you have it. I might hire a few people to help out and maybe freshen things up a bit, but I won't change the way in which people are treated when they walk in the front door. Every twink, bear, lesbian, TG, or TV on Queen's Way learns how to handle being gay and proud while finding a place to be themselves at that diner. It's a staple in the neighborhood, and I believe the place has saved a lot of kids' lives by being a place they could go to find acceptance. I'd never change that," he told her.

He watched as she signed the papers. The lawyer gave her the check and she smiled. "If I can talk Liam into marriage, I want to have my reception at the diner with Jasper catering it at no charge," she demanded.

Carlisle stood and hugged her. "You got it. I'll even spring for the cake," he told her. She left and he smiled at the lawyer, Zafrina Cole.

"We're done? I have three months?" Carlisle asked.

"You do, but it's concurrent to your suspension of duties at Cullen. Are you going to fold this into the restaurant division because I gotta tell you, there needs to be a lot of changes," the woman told him.

"Nope. This one is mine, right out of my personal account. I have plans at that place which won't coincide with anything Cullen currently has in the works. Thanks for the help, Z," he told her.

He left the bank and travelled home, sitting down in his home office and looking around, not exactly happy with the penthouse he shared with Riley. It was a showplace, but it wasn't a _home_. It wasn't a home he felt Riley needed to feel grounded to a normal life. He picked up the phone and called an old friend, Kate Turner.

"Sotheby's, Kate Turner speaking," he heard.

"Katie, girl, how the hell are you?" Carlisle asked with a laugh.

"Carlisle Cullen, you bastard. Where have you been? Garrett and I were discussing you the other night, as a matter of fact."

"I'm sure it was all awful, all that reminiscing about the days we'd hang out in Bayonne so I could safely go to the gay bars with Garrett acting as my bodyguard and you as my wing woman," Carlisle teased, remembering his friends from high school and college. He hadn't really kept up with them because life got very complicated as time went by, but he actually missed them when he heard her voice. They went off and eloped, and when they returned to New York, their lives were taking off. He still had grad school to survive.

"Quite the contrary. We were wondering if we could call in an undeserved favor to get a reservation at one of your fancy places," she teased.

Carlisle laughed. "Pick one. I was hoping I could meet you at my penthouse for a discussion about selling it. I think I want to buy a brownstone in Brooklyn. I have a kid and I want him to have a nice, family-style neighborhood to call home, you know?" he asked.

He heard the silence on the line, and he was sure he'd made a mistake calling her. "You have a kid? When did that happen, Carly?" she asked. It took him back when his old nickname from college had been used by Maggie earlier that day. It reminded him of his high school and college years when there were so many possibilities, and he had so many friends. Where had they all gone?

"I haven't settled down yet, but I have a foster son. The penthouse thing doesn't really give him the sense of home I'd like him to have. Hell, I wouldn't mind moving to Bayonne. He just needs to have something normal," Carlisle told her.

"Okay, I'm not trying to be a snob, but Bayonne is a far cry from Brooklyn, and an even farer cry from your penthouse. Are you looking for a reality show?" she teased.

"Nope. I'm looking for a home where I can have my son and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with living happily. His mother lives in Bayonne, and he doesn't like to be away from her. Give me options," he ordered before he hung up. He was certain Katie was stunned, but he was headstrong, and he was on a mission.

…

Carlisle took a deep breath and walked into _Queen's Way Diner_ at seven in the evening. He smiled when Angela, the waitress he'd heard about from Riley, walked up to him. "Welcome to _Queen's Way._ Booth or counter?" He pointed to a stool at the counter and she smiled. "What can I bring you to drink, honey?"

"I'd like a chocolate shake, if you don't mind," he responded, remembering the old days when he'd drink one to sober up or throw up in order to get across the river to his parents' home.

The woman giggled, and he noticed her purple glasses for the first time. "You're a very pretty woman. Do you like working here?" he asked.

"I love it here. I wish we had one more waitress because I'd like to get off in time to pick my boys up from daycare, but my Benny's a cop and he works the overnight shift, so it's okay. He or his mom picks them up. I get to give them baths and put them to bed, and I get to get them off to school. I'm fine with it. What'll it be handsome? I've seen you here before, right? You were in here with a group, recently. Oh, you know Riley, don't you?" she offered.

He saw Riley bussing tables and working hard, lighting up his heart with pride. "I'll have the special. Please don't say anything about me being here. Riley's doing fine without my help, and I don't want to bother him while he's working. I just wanted to see how it was working out," Carlisle explained quietly.

He watched the waitress walk away, so he pulled the ball cap from his back pocket, placing it on his head and pulling it low, hoping it gave him some cover. After he was sure he was fine, he observed the place, remembering how much it meant to him to be able to go in at any hour of the day and night and not get hassled for the way he carried himself, which was always in full dazzle back then. Buying the place was the best idea he'd ever had.

When Carlisle heard Jasper's deep voice from the kitchen, he glanced over to see Riley in the doorway. The two of them were laughing together, and it made Carlisle very happy to witness it.

The waitress showed up with his milk shake, placing a large glass and a metal canister in front of him. "So, doll, what brought you in? You're a handsome one," she told him with a smirk.

"I'm just here to relive my younger days. I used to come in here as a teen because this was the place the late night crowd hit, and I wanted to belong somewhere so much. I actually found it here. You treat these kids well?" he asked.

A plate with a pork chop, mashed potatoes, and Brussel sprouts with bacon landed on the counter, surprising him. When he looked up, he saw the smirk on Riley's face. "God, I should take you over to Broadway and put you through one of those character classes they hold at some of the theaters. If you seriously think a Mets cap is going to hide who you are, Carlisle, you're delusional," Riley insisted.

Angela snapped her fingers. "That's it! You're Jasper's boyfriend. I knew I recognized you. Well, enjoy your food while it's hot," she ordered before she turned to Riley. "Get the bin. I'll help you bus a few." The boy nodded and walked back to the kitchen. When he returned with two bins, Carlisle felt his heart swell. The boy was exactly as he hoped a son might be…trustworthy, a good work ethic, and his own man but not afraid to take orders from a woman. It was truly heartwarming to watch him interact with the customers and Angela. He would make certain he could adopt the boy, regardless of the cost.

As Carlisle was about to dig into his food, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a set-up placed next to him. He turned to see Jasper shove a straw into the tin canister, taking a drink of the shake. "Damn that's good. Baby, what's with the hat? Bad hair day?" he teased.

Just then, Riley delivered a cup of coffee in front of Jasper. "It's his attempt at a disguise. We have to teach him better. How do you think he got through his twink years?" Riley teased.

Carlisle felt Jasper turn his stool before he could pick up his fork. He looked into Carlisle's eyes, causing the older man's heart to stutter a little. "I think he got through them by being adorable and charming a lot of guys."

Jasper leaned forward and kissed Carlisle on the lips before he rose from his chair. "Let me know what you think of the chop. I'm considering it for my final. I'm glad you came by, babe," he stated. It was one thing Carlisle wasn't sure how to handle. Jasper seemed so serious with him, and while it was great, Carlisle wanted things to lighten up. He'd seen the man laughing and joking with Riley. He wondered what it would take to receive the same treatment.

…

 _[E/N: We had a little lovin', and Carlisle came to a few decisions. I hope to hear from you. Thank you for reading! ML]_


	9. Chapter 9

_[A/N: Hi to all of you. I'm up late (Eastern Standard Time Zone) so I decided to post. I do love this story, and I'm glad so many of you are reading. I wouldn't hate hearing from a few more of you, but I appreciate what I can get. I'm not SMeyer. I'm just a gal with a habit!]_

…

 **9\. Jasper**

…

Jasper was in Carlisle's kitchen once again. Carlisle had called him to come over, and he was looking forward to spending his day off with the man. The pressure of the final for his degree was weighing heavy on him, but spending time with Carlisle? That was the best idea in the world to help him calm down.

They were having coffee and talking about the reason Carlisle was taking time away from work. It was a surprise when Jasper heard it from Riley, and he was a little hurt he hadn't heard it from Carlisle himself. The news left him on edge because he didn't know where they were in the relationship if his prospective boyfriend hadn't told him of something so life altering.

They'd shared only two intimate encounters…the first a blow job from Carlisle with the second being a returning hand job in the shower. They hadn't had sex yet, nor had they actually communicated where they were in the dating realm. Jasper reasoned it was too soon for any types of declarations and he should just be happy for spending time with the man, but something in his mind wanted to nail down a label…and nail Carlisle.

The doorbell buzzed, and Carlisle went to answer it, moving calmly through the penthouse, which really intimidated the hell out of Jasper. When Carlisle returned, a tall blond walked in behind him. She had her long hair pulled up in a ponytail and she was dressed in red leather pants with a form-fitting, denim shirt and royal blue stilettos. She was hot, even Jasper could admit it. She was carrying a cloth grocery sack, and as Carlisle walked toward him, Jasper noticed he was carrying two of his own.

He stood from the table, feeling the nerves because the woman was eyeing him and making him horribly self-conscious. He slid his sleeves down his arms, hiding the scars Carlisle seemed to have accepted so easily. He didn't know why the man had been so understanding when Jasper told him the horrible stories behind each of the scars, but he was grateful for Carlisle's gentle and loving nature. It was one more hash mark in the ' _Pro_ ' column regarding a relationship with the gorgeous blonde.

"So, you're the jailbird turned chef?" the woman asked as she began unloading groceries onto the counter. Jasper saw sacks of various flours, along with eggs, milk, and various spices and herbs. She went to the cabinet and pulled out a small pot, filling it with water, placing it on the stove top, and turning it on before she pulled a thermometer from her bag. He assumed she wasn't waiting for an answer from him because she didn't look at him.

"Respect the yeast," she stated as she slipped the thermometer onto the side of the pan. Once she was finished unloading everything, she turned to Carlisle.

"Are you going to tell him who I am, or are we just going to play charades until he figures it out?" She wasn't mean, but she wasn't exactly cordial, Jasper observed.

"Oh, damn, sorry. Jasper, love, this is Rosalie Hale. She's a baker. She owns ' _This is How Rosie Rolls_ ', and she provides most of the bread for our restaurants. She trained in France, right Rose?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper could see the woman didn't appreciate being talked about as if she wasn't in the room. He chuckled at her cocked eyebrow. He could appreciate a strong woman. He'd grown up with the strongest woman he'd ever met. "Miss Hale, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure my boyfriend meant no disrespect. We're still working out the kinks in our…" he said before Carlisle slid into his arms.

"Boyfriends? You sure?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Yes, baby. I'm sure. Do I need to ask? Carlisle, will you be my first boyfriend, _ever?"_ Jasper joked in a fake voice with batting eyelashes as he pulled Carlisle into a hug.

The two men laughed, and when they heard a giggle, they turned to see Rosalie's demeanor had softened. "Ah, young love. Well, kinda. Anyway, let's get to it boys. We have bread to make."

That afternoon, Jasper talked to the woman regarding his grandmother's recipes, or lack thereof when it came to breads. He told her what type of bread each recipe would require, and they worked out a partnership of sorts. She agreed to work with him on his pop-up and provide the bread, if he agreed to contract with her when he opened his first restaurant. They shook hands and went about the business of making bread. Carlisle turned on some jazz and grabbed a good bottle of port later in the afternoon when the three of them sampled Jasper's grandmother's bread pudding made with a delicious brioche, chocolate sauce and all. They all smiled at the end result. It was amazing.

…

When Jasper walked into _Queen's Way Diner_ later that week, he was surprised to see Maggie standing at the counter, ringing a ticket. It was seven in the evening, and he could see Riley was working away. He was quite proud of the boy for having not only become a great asset to the place, but gaining more confidence in himself. Jasper knew Riley would accomplish great things, and he'd hold up his end of the bargain by supporting the kid in anything he needed.

"Hey, Mags. What's brought you in? Liam okay?" he asked suddenly worried.

She laughed and pointed to the window. He saw Liam in the kitchen with what appeared to be a man dressed in a waitress uniform, the two of them clearly in an argument. "I told you, no mayo, darling. Learn to listen," he heard the person state.

"Learn to speak clearly, _darling_ and I'll understand…no, wait, put it on the bloody ticket! I can't read your mind, you know," he snapped in return.

"That's Jessica, the new waitress I hired. She's pre-op, and she's just started taking hormones, so it might be a little difficult for a few months. I know you're not used to dealing with hormonal women, but learn to get along, okay? She's great at the job, and she loves the kid you hired and have apparently been paying behind my back. If I didn't love you and your food, I'd fire you.

"So, the reason I'm here? This thing you've been bitching about regarding your school graduation? Liam tried to explain it, but you know him. What the hell do you need, Jasper?" she snapped in the typical fashion to which he'd become accustomed when dealing with her.

He looked down at his hands, feeling them clam up. He'd never warmed up to being the type of person who asked for things or assistance of any type. The one time he'd broken down and asked for help, Carlisle had come through for him, but it had been a mess in the beginning. After Carlisle showed him how much he cared for him and got him to calm down, they figured some things out, and it ended up being one of the best nights of Jasper's life.

"I need a kitchen, and I need a location to set up a little restaurant so I can get reviews for my final project. I haven't found a venue, and it's going to cause me to not graduate. I can't stand letting down my mother and some other people I've come to know who have a lot of faith in me. I just can't find the right fucking…" he began a tirade.

When he felt a mist on his face, he looked up to see a squirt bottle in Maggie's hand, aimed at him. He laughed as he smelled vinegar. "Now I smell like a fucking salad," he taunted.

"Have it here," she told him.

He stopped laughing. "What?"

"I said, have it here. You take over the kitchen. We'll get the staff to work, and you serve your food. We can invite people by Tweeter or Snapgram, what the fuck ever. You need how many? We can close for an afternoon or evening and you do your thing here," she suggested. Jasper noted it was very uncharacteristic of her to be charitable in any way, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"You, um," he swallowed again, never expecting a handout from Maggie, "I'll pay for the food, but the restaurant won't make any money because I can't charge for the meal. Any tips people decide to leave will go to the servers because I can't afford to pay them. Hell, I haven't thought about…"

She grabbed his face and turned it toward hers. "I said, the staff will work. They'll volunteer so as not to upset your school thing. I've talked to everyone about it, and they're all on board. Just tell me what you need," she told him.

Jasper smelled something fishy, but he wasn't going to push his luck. It was the break he'd been trying to nail down, and he wouldn't question it. He was grateful, and he'd be lighting another candle at church on Sunday when he went with Lottie.

…

Jasper stood outside Carlisle's penthouse with a sour-cream chocolate cake he'd made that morning, still trying to nail down measures of ingredients for his grandmother's recipes. It was a Saturday, and he knew Riley wasn't working. It was the day after the boy collected his first paycheck at work, and he wanted to drop off the cake and a gift card to Bloomingdale's in support of how he'd felt about the kid. Everyone at the restaurant was proud of him, and Jasper wanted to show him he had support from people he didn't know well but upon whom he'd made an impression. The boy had changed so much since Jasper had first met him, and it made him happy to witness it.

When the door opened, Jasper was surprised to see a cool blond standing there in a pair of black yoga pants and a pink tank. "May I help you?" she asked with a thick accent.

"I'm dropping off a cake for Riley. Is he home?" Jasper asked.

She looked him up and down, not seeming to be happy. "Are you pervert? The boy, he's only seventeen. You have no business trying to date him," she snapped, making Jasper rethink his presence in the penthouse.

"I can assure you, it's nothing like that. I'm a friend of his and Carlisle's. I was just dropping off this cake," he responded as he headed toward the kitchen. He kept her in full view because he was pretty sure she was former KGB and could likely kill him without much effort.

"You are Yasper?" she asked.

"I, um, I guess? Jasper?"

"Ah, yes. They are in Bain looking at house," she responded.

Jasper thought for a minute, not exactly sure where she was talking about. "Bain?" he asked.

"Yes, there," she stated as she pointed to her left, which made no sense at all.

"Okay, why are they in Bain looking at a house?" he asked in confirmation.

"They move. They no longer like expensive, pretentious home. They now want house and yard, and I tell them I won't cross river. I crossed ocean to get here. I'm done with water," she snapped. Jasper considered her statement and held the laugh.

"Bayonne? They're in Bayonne?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. As I say, Bain. Over river," she told him again.

"Did they say why?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Mr. Cullen say he want home for Riley to make family. I say, this is home I'd like, but he say they want yard for bar-be-que and party. I tell them I won't cross rive, and Mr. Cullen say that's fine. He give me refer to who buys this place. You buying here?" she asked.

That comment brought a laugh from Jasper who was confused, but the pieces were coming together. A house wasn't a home, and he knew Carlisle was looking for a home. If he was looking at Bayonne, Jasper had a lot to consider.

"Okay. Thank you. Nice meeting you," he offered as he walked to the door to open it just as Carlisle was standing there with his key poised. Riley was behind him, and he was wearing a huge smile.

"Well, hello _handsome_ ," Carlisle greeted as he took Jasper's hand. Jasper pulled him into a hug, pulling Riley into his long arms behind Carlisle.

"We have a celebration to have for the working man in the family," Jasper stated quietly.

He felt a kiss on his neck, and he exhaled softly so as not to draw attention from the kid in his arms. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work. "Gross. Let _me_ go and you two continue to perv on each other. I need to change. We've been invited to dinner by our new neighbor. She's very nice, and we don't' want to be late, do we Pops?" Riley asked.

Jasper pulled away, releasing them from his grip. He had no idea what to think, so he kept his mouth shut and allowed the Cullen men to rush off. "I'll just be going. Good to see you," he called as he left the penthouse.

He took the subway to Hudson and grabbed the ferry again. Once he arrived home, he saw his mother bustling around. "Momma, what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh! Jasper, get into that kitchen and fix dinner. I have some friends from the neighborhood who are coming for dinner at the last minute. I laid out chickens, but I'm not sure what to do with 'em," she explained as she worked about the house, dusting and straightening.

Jasper had no idea why she was working so diligently because he doubted a white-gloved finger could pick up a speck of dust from any surface in his mother's house. She kept it immaculate.

"Okay, how many are eating?" he asked, trying to hold off his annoyance. The whole day had gone off the rails, as he thought about it. He didn't like it.

"Eight, as a matter of fact. What can I do to help?" she asked.

"Christ, Momma," he complained.

"Don't think I won't wash out your mouth, young man. It's still my house," she reminded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jasper stated as he went to his room and changed into shorts and a t-shirt because it was hot as fuck for the middle of May and his mother refused to use the air conditioner until July. That was likely the only thing he missed about prison.

He tied a bandana around his head after he pulled back his hair and went to the kitchen to see what the fuck he could put together for a dinner for eight at short notice.

He saw two whole chickens, but with the potential to grill them…his mind was racing, so he went with it. His mother left him alone, working out in her flower bed. He roasted potatoes and asparagus in the oven to make a cold salad, and he cut up the chicken to cook on the grill.

By seven that night, he had a respectable spread and a nicely set table in the back yard with a striped cloth his mother had produced. There were some candles on the table, along with a few torches around the yard.

Jasper heard the back gate rattle, and when he turned to see who was coming through, he saw Rosalie and huge man following her with a basket; Edward Cullen and Bella Swan with a basket of their own; and Carlisle and Riley. He was surprised at the attendees, and when Carlisle placed the cake box on the table to the side, Jasper laughed.

"Well, I'm guessing the party is for Riley first job, but why am I the one being surprised? How'd you ever meet my momma?" he asked.

"Sorry for the secret agent stuff, but we're here to support you. Your pop-up thing is in a few days, and we wanted to make sure you knew we thought you could pull it off. Consider this your dry run," Riley told him as Carlisle stood next to the boy, nodding in agreement.

Jasper laughed. "Great, so I only need to cook for forty-two more people. No problem."

The crowd laughed as they settled into the back yard of Lottie Whitlock's home. As Jasper watched his mother, he could see she was taken with Riley. She leaned into him and spoke in his ear, just as she used to do to Jasper when he was a boy.

Riley laughed and hugged her, making Jasper wonder what she was saying, but by the look on her face, he knew she'd never disclose it. It was something she liked to do with people she considered family, and as Jasper watched, he could see she considered Riley and by extension, Carlisle, as members of her family. His heart soared. He didn't think he'd be happier in his life.

…

 _[E/N: So, worlds have collided. What do we think? Please let me know!]_


	10. Chapter 10

_[Hi! I know…another one the same day? I'm trying to butter you up to stick around because I won't be able to post again until Friday night. Hubs is takin' me away for the bday, and I plan to be having way too much fun to be able to post, so please don't wander off…I'll be back. SMeyer owns. I borrow. Ready to go to Jasper's pop-up?]_

…

 **10\. Carlisle**

…

Carlisle watched as all of the guests in Jasper's mother's back yard interacted, and he was happy to see Lottie Whitlock was happy with the turn of events. When Kate Turner had shown him the house across the street from where Charlotte Whitlock lived, he was shocked.

Her home was very nice, and he could see Jasper had taken care of it since he'd been released from prison. That word, _prison,_ had plagued Carlisle as he tried to work through his feelings for the handsome man.

Jasper was, on paper, a convicted felon. However, in person, he was as gentle as a lamb. He truly loved people, as Carlisle had seen in the interactions at the diner, and Carlisle felt in his heart Jasper was a gentle soul. How he found himself behind the wheel of that car was clearly an indiscretion of youth that would likely plague him all his life. How many youthful indiscretions had Carlisle committed and never been held accountable?

Fortunately for him, none of them landed him in prison, but it was likely just a matter of circumstance. He could remember doing a little coke and a few other drugs back in the day with his friends. If they'd have demanded he acted as a driver for a robbery? He couldn't say he wouldn't have done it for kicks.

So, as the group laughed and talked together, Carlisle took Jasper's hand and led him out the back gate. "Can I show you something?" he asked.

Jasper leaned forward and kissed him gently before he pulled away. "You can show me anything you'd like," he responded with a wink.

Carlisle led him across the street and pulled the key, opening the door. He turned to Jasper and smiled, hoping he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life. "Your mom told me you used to play with Caleb Stroud when his family lived here, so you know this house as well as anyone. You'll be able to help me remodel it, right?"

He saw Jasper look around quickly before he released Carlisle's hand. "What the hell, Carlisle?"

Carlisle ran his hands through his hair, feeling the nerves he'd tried to push down all day. The step he'd taken was actually a little underhanded, having bought the house without even giving Jasper any indication he was going to totally encroach on his life, including moving across the street from his mother.

"I swear, Jasper, I'm not a stalker, and I'm not trying to take over your life. I wanted to make a home for Riley in a nice neighborhood, and when my realtor told me this property was for sale, I had to take a look. I had no idea your mother lived across the street. I just knew it wasn't far from Queen's Way, and with Riley working there full-time since school is out, it's more convenient for him. I have a little more time to decide if I'm going back to _Cullen_ , so I'm going to work to get the house ready to move in. The penthouse sold yesterday. I have a nice profit so I can pay cash for this if the owner accepts and still have money to bank. Will it be horrible to live across the street from me and Riley?" he asked.

He damn well wasn't totally tipping his hand yet, so he couched it in a non-threatening manner, or so he hoped. He knew Jasper was like a young foal, just finding his legs since he'd been released from prison. He wanted to do nothing to halt all the progress the young man was making.

Carlisle leaned forward and kissed Jasper's cheek, taking in the smoky scent of the man who'd just served a wonderful meal for his son. The chicken had been seasoned and grilled to perfection. There was a cold potato salad and grilled corn with some sort of spiced butter. Rosalie had brought some multigrain rolls, and Bella had brought a fruit salad which only she and Lottie Whitlock ate. Carlisle would have to check into it later because he noticed Bella also didn't drink the wine he'd brought along. She usually loved her wine.

"So?" he asked Jasper, who was standing in front of him, seemingly lost in thought.

Suddenly, Jasper looked at him and swallowed. "You changed your whole life for me. Why?"

"No, now, that's not fair. It makes me sound like some sort of crazy, creepy, obsessive lurker, Jasper, and that's not me at all. I was attracted to you not just because you're amazingly handsome, but also because you were kind to Edward when he got mugged and you didn't know him from Adam. You proved to be a great person to know, and when I got to know you, I remembered how at-home I felt here in Bayonne. I want Riley to have that background. I want him to have the same sense of home Miss Lottie gave you, even when you had to leave. When you came home, it felt like _home,_ right?" Carlisle asked. Jasper nodded.

"So you understand why I'd want to offer that same sense of home to _my_ son. That penthouse where I live? That was a fucked-up status symbol, and I don't want to be that guy. I want to be the guy who cuts the grass and takes his boyfriend and kid out for a slice while they run errands on Saturdays if nobody has to work. I want us…fuck," Carlisle rasped, stopping the words that were going to erupt from his mouth, unbidden.

He walked away to stand by the bay window in the living room, looking back at the beautiful granite fireplace where he'd imagined spending nights with his lover…when he and Jasper actually became lovers.

Jasper walked over to him and took his hand, looking into his eyes. "I'm not saying I don't want to hear the rest of it, but can we put this conversation on pause for just a few days? I promise you after this thing, I'll sit and listen to everything you have to say, but for right now, I can only concentrate on one thing. It doesn't mean I don't…just give me time, please, Carlisle?" Jasper seemed to beg, and Carlisle felt guilty.

"I'm sorry for the pressure. No worries," the older man responded as he walked to the front door, reaching to open it before a hand stopped him.

"I always hated the outside of this house. It was so damn drab…brick and brown trim? Come on? It needs to lighten up a little," Jasper stated as he grabbed Carlisle and pulled him into his arms. They kissed gently, but when tongues became involved, the two of them began rubbing together, and when Jasper pushed Carlisle into the wall next to the door and the two began frotting against each other, the kisses became hungrier…and more passionate…and more needy.

"Fuck, love, I'm going to come in my jeans," Carlisle gasped as Jasper continued his heavenly assault.

Jasper stopped and pulled away for a second. He opened his jeans and quickly opened Carlisle's pushing them down his hips before he spit in his hand and took both of their hard cocks in hand. "No need to make a mess, baby," Jasper whispered as he began kissing Carlisle again, moving his hand quickly over both of their shafts.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around the man's neck and continued to kiss him until the two were breathless. His body was like a live wire, and he knew every time he and Jasper would be together would only be better.

He pulled away. "I want to taste you, Jasper," he whispered as he assaulted the taller man's neck.

Jasper's chuckle as he returned the favor of nips and bites along Carlisle's neck which lit the match. "Next time, baby. We have a group of people waiting to eat cake. I'll come home with you tonight, and we taste test each other as much as you want. Just let go for me. I want to see that face," Jasper ordered.

Carlisle let go of the tension and erupted between them, feeling Jasper's release at the same time. When he'd relinquished control, he didn't know, but he wasn't exactly unhappy about giving it to Jasper. Knowing the younger man's history, he thought maybe Jasper needed some control, and Carlisle was definitely going to give it to him.

They were both breathing heavily as they pulled apart, feeling the sticky mess about to drip onto their shoes. Carlisle quickly pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and caught the dripping mess in Jasper's hands. "Kitchen?" he asked.

Jasper laughed as the two of them shuffled into the kitchen, still in each other's arms. Carlisle grabbed a roll of paper towels on the counter and peeled off several, reaching down to clean up their combined fluids. "This is a little less than dignified, but I like the bad boy inside you. Quite sexy," Carlisle teased as he turned on the faucet in the kitchen sink.

"Just wait until after we remodel this kitchen," Jasper told him with a smile as Carlisle cleaned them up and they washed their hands. It seemed as if Jasper was already planning a future in that house, and it was exactly what Carlisle wanted to hear. Their future…it would be great.

…

Carlisle was standing in the back delivery area with a clipboard, checking off the boxes of protein as they were delivered at the ungodly hour of five in the morning. It was the day of Jasper's pop-up restaurant, and he had been asked to manage the chaos so Jasper could concentrate on the food. He'd accepted the request with a kiss from the man he knew he loved.

"Stop and open them up," Carlisle demanded of the man wheeling in a trolley with boxes of chicken, pork, and shrimp.

"Dude? Seriously?" the guy whined.

"I'm paying you a hell of a lot of money for this food. I want to see all of it. Open the goddamn boxes or I'm going to get my protein from somewhere else, and you can shove this up your ass," he threatened, meaning every word of it.

"Oh, yeah? Where?" the kid challenged.

Carlisle pulled out his phone and punched in a number. "Gary? It's me, Carlisle Cullen. I need thirty pounds of ten-to-fifteen…" he began before the guy held up his hands in surrender.

Carlisle put the phone in his pocket and went back to examining the merchandise. When it all checked out, he pointed toward the cooler. "In there, and stack it by product. If I have to sort through shit, you'll never work another day in this city…Jimmy," he snapped as he looked at the kid's name patch on his shirt.

After it was unloaded he heard a "fuck you" before the back door closed. He didn't care. They had the protein. All they needed was the produce.

An hour later, the produce truck showed up, and Carlisle was pissed. "You're late," he snapped.

"I don't know if you realize it, but it's not the easiest commute from our farm in New York to New Jersey, Carlisle. Why the fuck did I have to haul this food here? What's wrong with our arrangement to deliver at _Farmer's_?" the man asked.

Carlisle wanted to laugh, but he didn't dare. He'd hijacked the produce for one of Cullens' restaurants, redirecting it to the diner for Jasper, but it was easier than searching for a farm in Jersey, and it was his own personal 'fuck you' to Esme. He'd spoken with Bella, and she stated it seemed Esme was happy Carlisle had taken a leave-of-absence. He wondered how happy she'd be when Bree Tanner called her, screaming over the phone because she wasn't receiving her produce. He may or may not have used Esme's name as authorization to redirect the shipment.

"You don't need to worry about that, Waylon. Just drop the product and get the hell out of here. If anyone calls you and asks where the shipment is, just say it's where Esme told you to take it. No more, no less. Thanks," Carlisle told him as he handed the man a hundred-dollar bill to take the edge off.

After Waylon left, Carlisle walked into the kitchen to see Jasper and two of his junior classmates he'd enlisted to help hard at work processing the veg as they cleaned it up. "Everything okay? Can I get anyone coffee?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper walked away from the group. He took Carlisle's hand and led him into the diner. "You have no idea how much I truly appreciate you helping me out. I'm still shocked Maggie would allow me to hold this here, but what I need right now is for my boyfriend to give me a really good kiss and then go home to Manhattan and sleep. I'm counting on you to be my host tonight, and I need you to make sure Riley shows up at two this afternoon to help set up. I…damn, Carlisle, I love you. Not for helping with this, but for believing in me. I didn't think…I can't do this right now, but after… Don't wear a suit tonight, okay? This is a very casual place. Hell, we're a gay-friendly diner. Dress accordingly," Jasper told him as he kissed him again.

Carlisle left without saying anything. It was a high pressure situation, to say the least, and Jasper's declaration of love might have just been the love a friend has for another friend for helping them in a tough situation. Until he heard the words that Jasper was _in love_ with him, he'd accept it as a sign of friendship. It was definitely better than nothing.

…

When Carlisle pulled into the parking lot behind the diner, he was actually excited. He'd sprung for uniforms for the wait staff that night, and he was wearing his own uniform…a black t-shirt with a rainbow across the chest with the name of the restaurant across it, " _Queen's Way Diner,"_ with a crown at the end of the rainbow. Every shirt had a name…Alice, Angie, Jessica, Seth, Liam, and Riley. They'd invited one-hundred and twenty people by Twitter. The diner seated sixty patrons at a time, and they'd scheduled two sittings.

He grabbed the chef's jacket he'd had made especially for the night, and walked into the back, seeing the bustle in the kitchen. Seth and Liam were helping Jasper, not yelling back when he barked out orders. Seth was laughing, and Liam was cursing, but everything seemed to be friendly, so he walked into the small kitchen and tapped Jasper on the shoulder as he stood over a large pot.

"Love, how's it going? Anything I can do?" he asked calmly. He could see Jasper was panicking enough for both of them.

Jasper grabbed his hand and led him to the employee's bathroom, closing the door. "I can't pull this off. I'm gonna fuck this up, Carlisle," he gasped as he leaned forward and put his hands on his knees.

Carlisle reached behind his back and pulled out a black bandana with rainbows on it. "Sit," he ordered as he pointed to the commode. Jasper lowered the lid and sat down without question.

After removing the elastic and the red sweatband from Jasper's head, Carlisle kissed his forehead and ran his hands through the dark blonde's messy locks. He was happy Jasper hadn't cut his hair. Carlisle's own hair was unwieldly without product, but it wasn't nearly as beautiful as Jasper's curls.

Carlisle pulled it back and grabbed the band he'd taken out of Jasper's hair. He quickly worked it into a bun of sorts, making sure it was secured. He placed the bandana over Jasper's head and secured it behind, as he'd seen the man do many times. "That matches these," he said as he reached for the jacket and pants in the bag he'd carried with him.

He pulled out the jacket with Jasper's name on it and the name of the diner, and he handed him the pants that matched it. He looked down to see Jasper wearing a pair of sneakers, and he smiled. "We'll have to get you the non-slip clogs chefs wear, but for now, you'll have to make do," he told him.

"Oh my god! I can't believe…Carlisle, baby, this wasn't…" Jasper began.

Carlisle wanted to tell him it _was_ but he wasn't ready to give that graduation gift just yet. He had to graduate first. "Just change so we can get this show on the road, _boss,"_ he teased. Jasper laughed as he stripped off to his briefs and changed into the pants. He pulled on the jacket and took a deep breath.

"I'd like you to do the honors," he stated quietly. Carlisle stepped forward and buttoned up the jacket, straightening it on his shoulders with a smile before he rolled the sleeves up for Jasper.

"There you are, love. All official. Now, go out there and knock 'em dead," he told Jasper as he kissed him gently.

They let themselves out of the bathroom and walked into the seating area of the diner where the staff was bustling with last minute preparations. Jasper whistled to get everyone's attention. When they all stopped working away, he smiled and lit up Carlisle's world. "I want to thank _everyone_ for helping me with this project. It's been a collaborative effort, and if the day ever comes when I can afford my own place, I want you to know, you'll all have a job for life and free food when you come in. Now, let's feed the masses and try to have fun. Success or fail, you're all winners in my book," Jasper told them.

With that, they were off to the races. Carlisle opened the door, happy to see Bella and Edward as first in line. "Welcome to _Queen's Way Diner._ I have two very nice stools for you at the counter since you're only a two," he offered.

"Actually, we're a four," Edward told him as he brought forth Liz Cullen and Lottie Whitlock. Carlisle laughed and took them to a booth.

He kissed Lottie on the cheek. "He's going to do your mother's recipes proud, I can assure you." He nodded to his mother and turned from her without saying a word. He was still upset with her, and he didn't want to cause a scene on Jasper's big night.

Carlisle then proceeded to orchestrate the seating, serving, and coercion of comment cards for the rest of the night. He was certain at least ninety percent of the guests would have something great to say about Jasper's food. He'd gone so far as to drag the chef out of the kitchen before the end of the first seating, forcing him to circulate the room.

With the second seating, Carlisle was glad to see Emmett and Rosalie in line. "Glad you guys came. Rose, thanks again for the bread," he stated.

"Hey, he told me what he was going to do with each of the breads, and I was excited to taste. How are the tips?" she asked.

 _Jasper had suggested splitting the tips with everyone who worked the event, but Carlisle had other ideas and explained his desire to Maggie, who then told Jasper it was her idea to pay the staff for the evening. She further explained she thought the tips collected that night should go to a charity…just as Carlisle had instructed._

 _Carlisle had mentioned the idea to Emmett during one of their daily discussions, and Emmett suggested he talk with Rosalie who was a big supporter of amfAR. The HIV/AIDS research charity happened to be one of Rosalie's pet charities, and she'd secured signage and literature for the event regarding the work the organization had done to further the fight against HIV/AIDS. Jasper had given his stamp of approval when Maggie suggested it, so the pop-up project became a fund raiser._

"Better than we thought, Rose. Thanks for your help with the information." He snapped his fingers and motioned for Riley.

When the boy walked over, he sighed. "First, I gotta work for nothing because this goes to charity. Second, I gotta listen to Jasper bitch all afternoon about shit down to the old lightbulbs. I had to go to the goddamn hardware store and buy the new ' _green'_ bulbs and replace them in this dump. Now, I got my pops snapping his fingers at me? This night can't get any worse," Riley complained.

 _After Maggie explained the idea to the staff, everyone agreed to donate their salary for the evening to the organization in support. The former owner had laughed when she related the turn of events to Carlisle as if he was getting screwed over, but he just smiled. It was a worthy cause, and he hoped someday they'd be able to find a cure before it was too late for Riley._

Carlisle felt a peck on his shoulder and heard a cough from Emmett. He turned to see Esme had walked in, so he turned to Riley and smiled. "It just got worse. Seat Mr. and Mrs. McCarty and get them some drinks. Hold down the fort while I take your aunt outside and choke the life out of her."

…

"I definitely don't remember seeing your name on the guest list. What are you doing here?" he snapped at his sister once he had her out of the doorway.

"Your young man called to offer the invitation. Surprisingly, he's a lot nicer than I thought…I mean, for a convicted felon," she slurred slightly. She then turned to the patrons and clapped her hands, "Are we all aware our charity case is a convicted felon?"

With that, Carlisle grabbed her arm and started dragging her out the door. "What the hell, Esme? You're drunk or high! What the fuck is going on with you?" he hissed at her.

She jerked her arm away and marched back inside without a word. He started to go after her when Emmett grabbed him by the arm and led him back outside.

"Look, far be it from me to get into the middle of family squabbles, but Esme's been a holy terror since you stepped down. She's threatened a suit against me for taking over your spot without a full vote of the Board. She said the clause in the bylaws wasn't voted on by all the members, but I contacted our lawyers, and they said she's outta line. I didn't call you because I think she has some bigger problems, Carlisle. I'm not sure how to handle this one," Emmett whispered as he touched the side of his nose.

Carlisle sighed. Esme had a history of dabbling in controlled substances when she was younger, but she'd never dipped over the edge and gone into addiction because she knew, as well as Carlisle and Edward, it would be frowned upon by their mother. He didn't know what had tipped the scale this time, but that night wasn't the one to make the accusations.

"Call Edward and have him bring my mother back here, please. I'll try to run interference until I can get her out of here without ruining the night for Jasper," he told Emmett.

He went back into the diner to find Esme had passed out in a booth. He picked her up and carried her back to the small office, grabbing Riley in the process. "Do me a favor and get some table cloths so we can spread them on the floor to put her down. Your grandmother's on the way to get her. I'm not sure what's going on with her, but I'm afraid she's very sick," he explained.

In no time, Jasper walked back with a stack of linen's. "Here, let me help. What's she on?" He watched Jasper lean forward and sniff at her lips, frowning.

"How'd you know?" Carlisle asked as he watched Jasper spread the cloths on the floor.

"I was locked up with drug addicts, babe. I worked in the infirmary, so I've seen shit like this before. She doesn't smell like alcohol. Let's take off her jacket," Jasper suggested as he pulled off her heels, ripping her hose so he could look at her feet.

When Carlisle had the jacket off, he rolled it up to use it as a pillow. He watched Jasper check her arms and between her fingers, finally curious enough to ask the question, "What are you looking for?"

"Track marks. I really don't want to look at her thighs, Carlisle. That's an examination I'd rather not make when she's passed out," he stated.

"Oh, Esme's petrified of needles. Her drug of choice used to be coke and 'E', but I didn't think she was still using. I mean, we all dabbled a little back in the day. I don't think she's done anything in a very long while," Carlisle defended.

Jasper moved up to look into Esme's eyes, Carlisle could tell he didn't like what he was seeing. "This isn't good. I don't think its coke so call 9-1-1, Carlisle. Tell them to come to the back of the diner so we don't embarrass her and cause a scene, but tell them to hurry," Jasper advised.

Carlisle pulled out his phone and did as Jasper told him, giving the address to the dispatcher. He sent Jasper back to finish out the night as he sat to wait with his sister, unsure of what she'd taken. He prayed she hadn't done any permanent damage because he loved her and he knew his brother and mother would be devastated if anything happened to her. He wanted to be angry with her for the stunt she'd pulled, but the anger would have to wait. Fear was the only emotion coursing through Carlisle's body at the moment.

…

 _[E/N: Sorry! I know it's a bad place to leave it, but I hope you'll come back! Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear from you…reviews encourage me to write faster…just sayin'.]_


	11. Chapter 11

_[E/N: Hello! I'm home safe and sound…and a year older! Thanks for the birthday wishes. I appreciate them. Also, thanks for reading and for leaving comments. This one picks up at the end of the night at the pop-up. SMeyer owns. I borrow.]_

…

 **11\. Jasper**

…

After everything was set to rights at the diner, Jasper made his way to Cedar-Sinai Medical Center in Manhattan. Carlisle had called him to say she'd actually overdosed on Oxycodone, and she was being airlifted to Cedar at his mother's direction.

When he showed up at the hospital, he text Riley to ask where the family was waiting. The boy didn't respond, so Jasper walked to the desk. "Hi. I'm looking for Esme Cullen," he asked the lady at the desk.

"You _are_ …?" she asked without looking up.

That was a good question. He was pretty sure being the _boyfriend_ of one of the brothers wouldn't help him. _Family friend_ would never get him any information, and neither would saying he was _her_ boyfriend. He couldn't say he was another brother, and he knew he was too old to be her son. Just as he was about to turn around to leave, he heard his name.

He turned to see a woman he believed to be Carlisle's mother hurrying down the hallway. "Jasper? I have Riley's phone, honey, and it took me a minute to figure it out because mine's different. Anyway, Carlisle's been waiting for you," she told him.

The lady at the desk started to protest, but Jasper noticed the look on Mrs. Cullen's face brooked no question of _her_ authority. She took Jasper's elbow and smiled. "Esme's going to be okay. Seems she's got herself into a peck of trouble right now, but the doctor said her brain activity appears to be normal for now, although she's still unconscious. Anyway, I enjoyed my food this evening," she complimented.

Jasper was a little whiplashed at what appeared to be her ambivalence regarding her daughter's condition, but he didn't really know her well enough to pass judgment. People handled stress differently, as he was learning every day.

Remembering her compliment, Jasper smiled at her as they waited for the elevator. Carlisle hadn't told him she'd flown to New York to attend the event. Last Jasper knew she didn't like him, so he wasn't sure why she'd gone to so much trouble. "I'm glad you liked it. Which dish did you have?"

"I had the breaded pork cutlet, mashed sweet potatoes, and the braised asparagus spears. The breading on the cutlet was different than anything I've ever tasted. Care to share?" she asked with a wry smile.

Jasper chuckled. "Rosalie Hale was my bread supplier. She makes an incredible honey-wheat bread which I dried in the oven before I put it in a food processor with some saltines. The combination gave the coating a crunchy, sweet taste, which married well with the apple cider marinade. I can give you the recipe, if you'd like," he offered as they got off the elevator.

She tsked him but then smiled. "Never give away your secrets, Jasper. Now, after this business with my daughter is cleared up, you and I are going to sit down and have tea. I want to know all about you, without my daughter's stilted view. Thank you for coming to support my son. He's a mess, and he's blaming himself," she explained.

Knowing Carlisle's sweet and caring nature, Jasper wasn't surprised. He nodded before he opened the door to the waiting room, seeing Carlisle sitting alone on a teal pleather couch, looking through an old magazine. Riley was passed out across some chairs, and Edward was speaking on the phone in the corner of the waiting room.

Jasper walked over to sit next to his boyfriend, placing his arm around the back of the couch, touching the back of Carlisle's neck which made him jump. "Baby, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. What's the doctor saying?" Jasper asked as he pulled Carlisle into his body and took his right hand, feeling his lover trembling.

"They pumped her stomach. I don't think she was trying to kill herself, but I'm not sure what caused her to take so much. She hasn't awakened yet, but I'm not sure if it's because they put her into a coma or she's still under the influence of the drugs.

"Mom seems to think it's just a simple matter, but I think she's in denial. She has a strange way of dealing with stress since Dad died. She just basically pretends it doesn't exist. I'm not quite sure what to do," Carlisle told him, seemingly in a daze.

"We'll figure it out, baby," Jasper told him as he held him tight. All he could do was love him and be there to support him. The rest was up to God and the doctors.

…

Jasper did his best to try to keep Carlisle and Riley functioning while continuing to work at the diner. Things were hectic as hell, but he was surprisingly able to juggle all the balls in the air, much to his own amazement.

His graduation was on Friday evening, and he'd decided not to mention anything about it to Carlisle because Esme was still in the hospital. She had suffered a minor stroke from the stress of the overdose, as the doctors had told them, and she would likely require rehabilitation for drug addiction and for any lasting effects from the stroke.

Carlisle spent his days splitting time between the hospital and _Cullen Enterprises_. Emmett was still acting CEO, but Carlisle had felt it necessary to step into Esme's position to provide Edward assistance where he could. Carlisle hadn't once mentioned the remodel at the Bayonne house, and Jasper wondered if he was having second thoughts.

It had been a week since the pop-up event, and Jasper had made no mention of his impending graduation during the few conversations he'd had with Carlisle. Apparently, he'd been put on the back burner, and he wasn't very happy about it, though under the circumstances it was appropriate. Unfortunately, it was par for the course of the events that occurred in the life of Jasper Whitlock.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jessica, the new person at the diner asked as Jasper sat at the booth next to the kitchen entrance, drinking coffee as he finished up the paperwork for his pop-up project to turn in before graduation.

Something about her intrigued Jasper, so he pointed to the seat across from him. "Why do you think something's wrong? I've been busy finishing up paperwork to turn into my school, and that's what's occupied my time lately," he justified.

"Oh, now, that's not exactly true, is it? Where's that handsome man who was leading your cheering section the other night? He was fabulous," she replied with a toothy smile.

Jasper grinned, remembering the night fondly until Esme came in to ruin everything. "He has a lot going on. His sister's still in the hospital, and he has a company to run. He has Riley to worry about and his mother's still in town. I'm at the bottom of a very long to-do list for Carlisle.

"So, how do you like working for Maggie?" Jasper asked, curious about Jessica's take on their boss.

He saw a look of confusion and then a smile. "The _boss_ is very interesting. I'm still trying to figure out how things work around here, but everyone here's been very kind and non-judgmental."

Jasper laughed. "Yeah, well, we're all kind till someone tries to fuck with one of us. Then, we come out swingin'. We're a team here," he offered, seeing a gentle smile on her face.

"Do I bother you?" Jessica asked in a voice much deeper than Jasper had heard from her previously.

He glanced up, seeing a very serious look. "You mean right now while I'm trying to reconcile the receipts from the pop-up to figure out how much I owe Maggie for ingredients I used in her kitchen? Well, if you were an accountant, that would be helpful, but no, you don't bother me, Jessica. You're a hard worker, and I truly love watching you give Liam shit," Jasper confessed, chuckling at her. She and Liam went round-and-round when they worked together. It so was hysterical to watch, Jasper even came in early a couple of times for the floor show.

"Sweetie, I really like you so I'm going to break my 'no gossip' rule for you just this one time. I overheard a phone call Maggie was having with someone. It was the week I was being interviewed, and she told someone all accounts should be transferred to Carlisle Cullen. She gave them an address in Manhattan," Jessica told him.

Jasper dropped the pen and looked at her in disbelief. "Now, hang on before that beautiful brain starts running amok. Carlisle Cullen is the CEO of _Cullen Enterprises,_ right? Well, the address wasn't a corporate address. Believe me, I tried to get a job with one of their restaurants, and I learned from a few of the girls who work at _Pelican Bay_ that all of the bills go through corporate headquarters so Esme can scrutinize what's profitable and what isn't.

"Maggie told this nameless person to send everything to Carlisle. We could ask ourselves why is he getting all the bills for this place at his home address when all restaurant bills go straight to corporate headquarters? I'm guessing it's because this place isn't affiliated with _Cullen Enterprises,_ don't you think?" Jessica asked.

Jasper sat across from her and listened, thinking about what she'd been telling him. If his suspicions were true, Carlisle had purchased the diner and was using Maggie as a front. It made so much more sense why she suddenly became so philanthropic and allowed Jasper to use the diner for his project.

It actually explained why she decided to pay the staff to work the event, and it explained why she had hired Jessica as another waitress, and a young guy, Laurent, as an additional busboy. She was too cheap to do it on her own dime, but with someone else's money, she'd do whatever she was told.

"That bastard," Jasper gasped as it all finally sunk in and took root. _He_ , not amfAR, was actually the charity the night of the pop-up. Carlisle had orchestrated it so perfectly Jasper would have never figured it out, which pissed him off. He wasn't smart enough to have put all the pieces together without some guidance, and that made him even angrier.

As he was about to storm off, Jessica grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the booth with force not equal to her feminine demeanor. She was damn strong, and her fake nails hurt when they dug into his skin. "Don't go running off to jump to conclusions and issue ultimatums, honey. I'm only half-way there. Now that you know it, think about the why of it. Why would a man who's as successful as Carlisle Cullen do these things? Why would he buy this dive and go to all the trouble to keep it a secret from you so you could have your night the way you wanted it in a familiar place? Why would he go to the lengths he went to so everything was absolutely perfect? Ask yourself those questions, Jasper, before you ruin something spectacular.

"I'll tell you what, honey, if I'd have been lucky enough to have a man like Carlisle love me as much as he loves you, I'd have crawled over broken glass to make him happy and loved," Jessica concluded.

Jasper took a few deep breaths and thought about what Jessica was saying. He couldn't deny Carlisle had done everything he could to make his night perfect. He'd shown up with shirts for everyone, and he'd been so eager to ensure everything was as Jasper wanted it to be.

Did Jasper believe in the love Carlisle had shown, and did he mean what he'd told the man, that he loved him? If he truly loved Carlisle, then he owed the man the benefit of the doubt. Obviously, a lot of thought had gone into some sort of plan. Did he have the patience to see exactly what Carlisle had planned? He had more questions than answers, but he knew he loved and _trusted_ Carlisle, so he decided to give him time.

"Thank you, Jessica. You've given me a lot to think about," he stated. He stood to leave, but not before kissing her hand. He needed to take care of some things, and he needed to be alone to think before the ceremony that night.

…

Instead of going straight home, Jasper went to the park down the street from his block…his and Carlisle's block. He sat there looking around at the kids playing in the summer sunshine. It was a beautiful day…too beautiful for Jasper's heart to feel so heavy.

He'd promised himself if he ever got out of Attica, he'd be grateful for every day on the outside God gave him. Had he become so jaded in the time he'd been on the outside not to remember to be thankful for the simple things?

As he watched the kids playing, he saw two men sitting on a bench eating ice cream. They were chatting and both had smiles on their faces. When a child's wail permeated the air, both men looked before they dropped their ice cream and ran toward a child who had apparently fallen from the merry-go-round.

Jasper saw the little blonde girl was holding up her elbow and crying to beat the band. One of the men reached into his pocket and pulled out a first-aid kit while the other spoke to her quietly to shift her attention away from what the other man was doing to the wound.

When the wound was covered in a bright pink band-aid, each man kissed it before they stood up, watching the child run back to the merry-go-round. They stayed nearby, but not within arm's reach, as they held hands and watched the little girl playing with the other children.

It was then Jasper put it together that when you love people, you try your best to make things easy for them, but eventually, you have to let them go and make their own way. Was that Carlisle's intention? He'd put Jasper upon his path and then let him go out into the world to make his own mistakes? It was then Jasper realized he had to be the one to make certain that didn't happen.

He went home to shower and change for the ceremony. When he arrived downstairs, he was surprised to see Bella sitting in the kitchen with his mother. "Oh, hey. I didn't know you were here. Is there a change with Esme?" he asked.

She stood and smiled at him. "Nope. I'm here to give you and Miss Lottie a ride. It's time to get you graduated, young man," she teased as she walked over to him and hugged him.

His mother stood and walked over to him, reaching up to straighten his tie. "You look very handsome, Jasper. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am to be your mother. You're a wonderful son."

The three of them walked outside to see a limo at the curb. Edward, Riley, and Carlisle were standing there with bright smiles on their faces, stunning Jasper. " _WOW GUYS_! To what do I owe the honor?" he joked as they walked toward the curb.

"Surely you didn't think we'd miss your graduation?" Edward asked as he opened the door and bowed.

Riley walked over to him and stood, holding a flower and a pin. "I'd hold still if I were you. One wrong move and blood gets involved…Oh! Yours, not mine. Anyway, congrats," he said as he pinned a red rose to Jasper's lapel.

Jasper hugged the boy and released him, looking into Carlisle's beautiful eyes. "How've you been?" Jasper asked, more frostily than he'd intended.

Carlisle pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Jasper, kissing him gently. It was a delicious wet kiss, but still PG-13. When they pulled away, Carlisle smirked at him. "You seriously didn't think I wouldn't move heaven and hell to get to your graduation. I owe you an apology for being busy these last few days, and I promise I'll make it up to you, love. Let's go get your diploma, okay?"

Jasper laughed as he helped his mother and Bella into the limo. The worries of the day were gone because he was with Carlisle. It was more important than all the trivial bullshit he'd thought was a problem earlier in the day.

…

 _[A/N: Thank you for reading. My thoughts and prayers go out to the citizens of Paris tonight. Stay strong. We support you.]_


	12. Chapter 12

_[A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Over 3,300 of you have hit up the story, and I appreciate it very much. I don't own these characters, SMeyer does.]_

…

 **12\. Carlisle**

…

 _Earlier that day…_

"You're going to hate it," Carlisle told Esme as he helped her to the sedan he'd hired to take her and his mother to the airport. With Bella's help, he'd found a rehabilitation facility outside of Phoenix. His mother had agreed to sign Esme in after he'd talked his sister into signing the paperwork to appoint Elizabeth as her guardian. It hadn't been an easy road, but it had all worked out in the end.

"I'm sorry, Carly. Will you please tell Jasper how sorry I am for the way in which I treated him? I'm so embarrassed by my behavior. I…god, I was such a fool," Esme told him as she continued to cry.

"I only have one question, Esme. Who got you hooked? Why'd you start taking drugs?" he asked.

She looked down at the ground, and Carlisle could see she was humiliated she'd let her life spiral so far out of control. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet, okay, but it really isn't anything any of you did. It's my perceptions. I was just so jealous of what you had with Jasper, as much as I was jealous of what Edward has with Bella. I won't be able to make up for all the shit I did. I just don't want you to hate me," Esme told him.

He pulled out his handkerchief and dried her honey-colored eyes. "I can't ever hate you, Esme. I might be disappointed or pissed at you about things you do, but hate isn't an emotion I can ever feel for you." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before he helped her into the car.

He went to _Cullen's_ offices to see what he needed to do that day. When he opened Esme's office door where he'd been holed up all week going over the records in her possession, he knew he hated being back in that building.

The life he was carving out for himself was exactly what he wanted because it included Jasper, Riley, and a life in Bayonne instead of the soft cradle of excess in Manhattan.

Emmett knocked on the door and walked in when Carlisle motioned. "Don't you want your old digs back?"

"I'm not back, Em. I'm only here to try to untangle Esme's mess. Something happened to her while she was in Italy, and I need to see if I can figure out what it is before I…you have to call in a forensic accountant to go over the books for the restaurant division. She was fighting fiercely to protect something. I want to know what and why," Carlisle told him.

"Well, if you need help, I can loan Bella to you. I'm pretty used to doin' shit for myself, and I don't think I give her enough to do, though maybe that's a good thing because she's been under the weather lately. Anyway, let me know if I can do anything," Emmett offered.

At four o'clock, Carlisle's cell rang. He looked to see it was Riley. "Hey, son," he greeted.

"Pops, do you know what today is?" Riley taunted.

"It's Jasper's graduation. I'll be by to pick you up in thirty minutes, and we'll make the drive to Bayonne to pick up him and Miss Lottie, okay?" Carlisle asked.

Before Riley responded, the door to Esme's office opened to reveal Riley and Edward walking in with smiles. Carlisle ended the call and smiled at them. "Ambush? Really? I wouldn't have missed Jasper's graduation for anything in the world. Are you and Bella coming with us?"

"Of course we are! What? Are we supposed to miss our brother-in-law's graduation?" Edward teased. The comment wasn't lost on Carlisle, but he had a lot of ground to cover before they ever got to that point. The first thing was to come clean with Jasper about the diner and then see if the man he loved was as understanding as Carlisle hoped. That would be the question…

…

When Jasper walked across the stage to receive his jacket and diploma, Carlisle, Lottie, Riley, Bella, and Edward stood to applaud. Carlisle heard whistling and clapping behind them and turned to see a large contingent from the diner. He was so damn happy they'd shown in support. Lottie was next to him, and when he saw her dab her eyes, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders in support.

After the ceremony, there was a small reception in the school's cafeteria where Jasper was set to meet them when he was finished with official photos. It was a good time to speak with Lottie, or so Carlisle hoped.

"Can I bend your ear with something?" he requested after they each had a cup of coffee. He glanced up to see Edward and Bella speaking with Riley and some of the regulars from the diner.

"Of course, Carlisle," she responded.

They walked over to a small table and sat down. Carlisle took a breath and let it out slowly. "I love your son, Miss Lottie. I'm sure it's not a surprise to you, based on previous discussions we've had. I realize I'm closer to your age than Jasper's, but that doesn't weigh into the way I feel about Jasper.

"You've met Riley, who I'm going to adopt even after he turns eighteen. I want your son in my life for however long I live. I didn't seek out the house across the street in order to pressure him, but when it was available and Riley loved it, I couldn't turn it down. I want to remodel it and have us live there, close to you and Jasper.

"To that end, I know he loves working at the diner, but he needs a better position. He's a certified chef, and he could likely have his choice of restaurants to work on the line. Hell I'd hire him at any of _Cullen's_ restaurant, but Jasper's too good for that. I'm sure you know that, Miss Lottie," he offered, obviously stalling for time.

"Carlisle, dear, you're chasin' a rabbit. Get to the point, please," she told him, bringing a laugh. He really, really loved Jasper's mother.

"I bought him a graduation gift I'm not sure he's going to like," he stated quietly.

Lottie covered her lips and giggled. "I was pretty sure you were behind Maggie Gardner's sudden generosity. That woman, I swear, she squeaks when she walks, just like her mother before her. So, you finally pried the diner from her cold, undead hands, and you're planning to give it to Jasper. That's a very bad idea," she told him, making his stomach churn.

His head was about to explode. His plans were ruined, and he was ready to pass out. "I was so afraid it was a mistake. I just want…" he whispered, trying to keep himself under control. He was a bit of a cold fish in most situations, but when it came to Jasper, he had a hard time holding back his emotions.

Lottie took his hand and squeezed it. "Now, I'm not saying what you did was wrong. All I said was don't give it to Jasper. He's not accustomed to anyone giving him anything. He'll turn his back on it fast and quick because my boy's used to proving himself. If you want him to have that diner, start out simple. Hire him as the primary cook and give him the menu to revamp. The food I had at that event was nothing my son's ever cooked at home for me.

"He has a gift, Carlisle, but you'll have to let him discover it. Help him learn the ropes to running a restaurant before you hand it over to him. If it's your intention for it to be his, make him earn it," she guided. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him, immediately putting his nerves at ease.

"You're a great man if you love my son. He'll be a bit of a challenge, but he's determined, and Carlisle, he loves you and Riley. If you're willing to put in the work, I'm sure the reward will be worth it," she told him before Riley showed up at the table with Jasper who was sporting a huge grin.

"I'm a certified chef without a kitchen," Jasper joked as he waved around his credentials.

Carlisle saw Lottie glance at him and cock a knowing eyebrow. "Well now, love, let's not jump to conclusion so quickly. I might have a proposition or two I'd like to discuss with you tonight," Carlisle whispered as he leaned into Jasper's ear and kissed beneath it. He felt his boyfriend's body shudder.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I have to work tomorrow at the diner, and I really don't want to go home with those two. I promise you, I'll be the perfect houseguest," he heard Riley tell someone as he held onto Jasper.

"As a matter of fact, I'd love it if you'd spend the night. I got a new smartphone today, and I could use some help setting it up. Also, I could use a few tips on how to sext," Carlisle heard whispered next to them as he watched Jasper. They pulled away in time to see Lottie Whitlock laugh at the look on everyone's faces.

"Jeez! I'm not stupid. I know what that means. Hell, I'm only forty-ish. I was just trying to see who was listening. One of these days, I'm going to take Liz's suggestion and find someone to 'Netflix and Chill'," she told them. When Riley, Bella, and Edward began laughing hysterically, actually holding each other up, Carlisle looked at Jasper.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked.

"Seriously? I have no damn idea. Let's go to your place before we have to figure it out. We need to talk," Carlisle heard from the man he loved.

They hugged and kissed before they stopped a cab, leaving the car to get Lottie and Riley back to Bayonne. Edward and Bella wanted their own cab because they were going out for dinner with friends, so Carlisle didn't feel bad for leaving them at the curb.

"We need to talk about the…" Carlisle started.

Jasper wrapped his left arm around Carlisle's shoulders and placed his right hand on Carlisle's cheek, gently turning his head. "No. We need to talk about you and me, first and foremost. I'm in love with you, Carlisle. Do you have, or do you think you might have, any of those feelings…"

Carlisle leaned forward and sealed his lips over Jasper's. He pulled the taller, dark blonde's head down and swept his tongue over Jasper's lips, hearing the contented hum when he finally acquiesced and allowed his tongue to dance with Carlisle's.

The older man's heart was picking up speed, as was his breath because he'd kissed Jasper several times, but not with the passion he was experiencing. It was wonderful.

When they pulled away, Jasper seemed to be breathless, which was exactly what Carlisle wanted. "I'm in love with you as well, Jasper. I have been for a while. I'm so fucking happy you feel the same."

The cab pulled up in front of The Dakota, and Carlisle paid the driver before he pulled Jasper out with him. "I'm glad Riley's staying with your mother tonight," Carlisle explained.

"Me, too. We can be loud," Jasper told him. As they hopped onto the elevator and began making out again, Carlisle thought it was a very good idea to make as much noise making love as possible. He was leaving The Dakota, and he really wasn't happy with his neighbors in the building. Out with a loud, raucous bang? What a way to go!

…

 _["Netflix and Chill" – have sex.] TTFN : )_


	13. Chapter 13

_[A/N: Hello! I know…surprise! Another update. I finally finished it, which was why I went to one chapter, every other day, but we now have an ending, so I'm going to post daily unless something happens. I'd like to hear from more of you, but after chapter 12, the story has 3700 hits, so someone's continuing to read. Thank you. SMeyer owns. I don't infringe.]_

…

 **13\. Jasper**

…

Jasper had Carlisle pinned against the door to the penthouse, not really caring who the fuck heard them as they were kissing, biting, and humping against each other. The passion between them was on fire, and he couldn't wait to get inside the apartment.

"Where's your key, baby?" he whispered as he began groping his prey, feeling a very hard cock in the suit pants Carlisle was wearing.

"Left pocket," Carlisle whispered breathlessly.

Jasper continued fondling him shamelessly, listening to Carlisle's spluttering breaths against his neck. "Hmm. This is obviously too big to be a key, but I remember him. Ah, there they are," Jasper teased as he stroked Carlisle through his slacks as he pulled the key ring from the pocket.

He quickly found the proper key and opened the door, pushing Carlisle inside. He closed the door and locked it, picking Carlisle up and carrying him down the hallway toward the bedroom. He flopped him on the bed and took off the shiny, black-leather loafers and the black socks, tickly Carlisle's feet a little.

"Are you going to torture me?" Carlisle giggled as he pulled his feet away so he could take off his jacket and tie. As he began to unbutton his dress shirt Jasper's stopped him.

"Stop, baby. It's my party and I want to direct the show," Jasper demanded as he pulled Carlisle up to stand next to the bed. Jasper lay on the bed, getting comfortable as he pulled out his phone, turning on music…sexy music.

"Okay, strip."

"To _this_ music?"

"It's Marvin Gaye, baby. You want something else?"

Jasper held the laugh as he watched Carlisle listen to music and begin to move slowly. They'd never danced together, but watching Carlisle dancing as he took off his shirt reminded Jasper he needed to take some time off to take Carlisle to one of the dance clubs on Queen's Way and dance with him. The man had a body that would make a twink drool, and Jasper was of a mind to show it off sometime.

"I want you," Carlisle told him as he whipped his belt out of its loops, nearly cracking Jasper in the head.

Jasper grabbed the end of it and pulled Carlisle to him. "I love you, but you're not good at stripping. I'd bet it comes from your puritanical upbringing. Let's get naked and see if we can figure out a way to fuck that out of you," Jasper suggested.

The two men wiggled out of their clothes, and when Jasper pushed Carlisle on his back and took him into his mouth, he could hear his lover was barely able to contain his panting.

Jasper continued to suck as he reached for the nightstand and opened the drawer, smiling around Carlisle's cock when he found what he was looking for. He lubed his fingers and worked gently to open Carlisle for him.

When the hot man gasped, "Please. Fuck, now," Jasper unwound the condom down his hard shaft and lubed it liberally.

As he teased Carlisle's entrance with his aching cock, he looked into the man's eyes. "I can go slow and gentle, or fast and hard. You tell me what you want, sugar."

Carlisle gulped a breath. "I haven't had sex in a while. Please be…maybe slow at first," Carlisle whispered.

Jasper nodded as he knelt on the bed, looking at the man who was so willing to be his in every way possible. "I promise you I'll never do anything to intentionally hurt you, Carlisle. I'm not the cheating kind, okay? I love you, and I respect you. I want to be with you very much," he whispered as he gently pushed the head of his prick inside Carlisle's entrance.

Surprisingly, after Carlisle adjusted, he pushed hard onto Jasper. They both gasped and once they settled together, Jasper gently pulled back, experimenting to see what Carlisle enjoyed or if he had any issues. "You okay, baby?" he asked as he pushed in again.

"I am, love. You can go faster any time you'd like. I'm not made of glass, trust me. I like to be _fucked_ , Jasper," Carlisle told him.

That was all Jasper needed to hear. He quickened his stroke, and before he was ready to come, he was pounding Carlisle into the mattress, with the handsome man's legs over his shoulders.

"Fuck, yeah!"

"So fuckin' good. Tell me if I you need me to slow down or stop, Car."

"No, love, don't stop."

"Fuck, Carlisle. Come for me, baby."

"Ahhh…"

When Jasper collapsed on top of his lover, he took in the scent of him as if it was a bouquet. "Are you okay, Car?" he asked.

He felt Carlisle chuckle under him. "I am more than okay. You have a large, nicely curved cock. That was an unexpected pleasure," Carlisle responded with a big smile.

Jasper rolled off him and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and wetting it with warm water to clean himself and dispose of the condom. He opened the cabinet and found pain relievers as he rinsed the cloth in warm water and picked up a glass, filling it to take along. "Open," he ordered when he returned to the bed.

"Oh, Jasper, I'll gladly open for you. That's what I get for dating a younger man," Carlisle teased as Jasper dropped the pills into his mouth. He handed over the water, which Carlisle drank gratefully.

"Lift, please," he requested as he began cleaning his lover. Jasper remembered how dirty and used he'd felt when he'd been forced, and he never, ever wanted Carlisle to feel anything but loved and cherished. It was why he cleaned him up so he didn't have to move.

Jasper wanted Carlisle to feel how much he loved him, and not just by fucking him; by showing him the care one should show a lover. He wanted to ensure Carlisle knew it wasn't just about the sex.

After he dumped the cloth in the bathroom, he climbed in next to his love and pulled him closer. "When did you buy the diner, baby?"

He felt Carlisle jerk and tense, but he wasn't going to have it. "I'm happy for you. I'm sure you'll see it flourishes instead of just becomes a relic on Queen's Way like so many other places there," Jasper whispered, hoping he was reassuring Carlisle he wasn't mad.

Carlisle lifted his head and propped it on his hand. "Actually, love, I have a plan if you'd like to hear it."

The pair talked for hours about what Carlisle had in mind and how Jasper would fit in. The two of them went to the kitchen in the penthouse, both still naked, and Jasper made them grilled cheese, ignoring all of the frozen meals in the freezer. After they were finished with the sandwiches and the bottle of Chablis Carlisle had opened, they went back to bed and made love again, at a much slower, love-affirming pace. When they drifted off, both were smiling.

…

Jasper walked into the diner the next afternoon for his regular shift, seeing Jessica, Riley, and Seth looking at him, curiosity apparent. "What?" he asked.

"We got a memo that the place is going to be closed for a month after today's shift. Is that true?" Riley asked.

Jasper smiled. "Did you read the whole thing? You'll all be paid out for the time. The new owner's just bringing it up to code and making some changes. We'll all have a job when they're done, you know. Hell, who knew we'd get a paid vacation? Anyway, let's just treat it like any other night," Jasper assured.

They all went back to work, and as Jasper was turning burgers on the flattop, he heard a throat clear. He turned to see a young guy with dark hair and skin standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He had a bright smile, and he was standing next to Riley. Jasper had no idea what they wanted, but he was pretty sure it was important.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as he continued to monitor the food on the flat top.

"My name is Paul Lahota. I was wondering if I could speak with you about Riley, sir," the young man stated as Jasper worked through the orders. He looked out at the crowd to see it was pretty sparse before he glanced at the clock to see it was off-hours. He nodded in agreement.

"Give me time to finish up these orders and I'll take a break. Riles, can you make me an iced coffee and check the goddamn a/c. It's hot as hell in here," Jasper stated.

They both walked away, and he took a deep breath. He was pretty sure about what was coming his way, and he was tempted to call Carlisle for a minute, but he knew the man he loved had a very full plate. Jasper decided he'd wade out into the murky waters of quasi-parenthood on his own, praying he did the right thing.

He took a moment to breathe and think. Riley wasn't eighteen, but he was a responsible kid, and it seemed the boy, Paul, liked him. Jasper knew Carlisle would likely handle things a different way, but Riley had come to him, and he felt it was his responsibility to provide guidance. He loved the boy, after all, and he loved his dad more than he could ever articulate coherently.

After the orders were filled, he went out to sit down at the booth usually occupied by staff. "So, what can I do for you, Paul? Are you lookin' for a job?"

Jasper watched as the young man, Native American if he was judging right, swallowed hard. "Sir, um, it's nice to…I mean, I've heard about you…I know you're not Riley's…" The boy turned to look at Riley, who leaned forward and thunked his head on the table.

Jasper worked hard to keep from laughing. "Son, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'd like to date you… _NO!_ I mean, you're…I'd like to date Riley, and I understand Mr. Cullen is very protective, so Riley suggested maybe if we talked…maybe if we asked you for your support, you could help us get Mr. Cullen…maybe you could smooth the way?" the boy finally asked, clearly nervous as hell.

Jasper smiled, not laughing, as he took a sip of his iced coffee. "Paul, I respect your approach. How old are you?"

"I'm, well, I'll be twenty in a couple of weeks. I attend NYU, and Riley told me he's planning to apply there. I'm studying to be a lawyer, Mr. Cullen…oh, I mean, Mr. Whitlock. I'm sorry. I don't really do well under pressure," the boy told him.

Jasper chuckled. "Maybe law's not the right path for you. From what I remember inside a courtroom, there's a lot of pressure."

When Riley snarled at him, Jasper smiled. "Sorry, Riles, but it's my prerogative to give the young man shit if he's interested in dating you. I'm acting in Carlisle's place right now, and I'm entitled to question the guy's intentions."

He turned back to Paul and smirked. "Anyway, Paul, I think a meal's in order. Come to my mother's house next Thursday night. Riley knows the address, and I'll get them to come over as well. We can all relax and get to know each other. I strongly urge you to figure out how to speak full sentences because Carlisle's a lot smarter than me, and he'll have a lot of questions for you," Jasper suggested, not quite letting the guy off the hook. The road to love was never without a few bumps.

When the boy gulped, Jasper smiled. If that was the thing a father was supposed to do…put the fear of god in a potential mate, he had it down pat. Prison had taught him many lessons. Reading people and their intentions for those about whom he cared was a very important lesson.

…

 _[E/N: Thanks again!]_


	14. Chapter 14

_[A/N: HELLO! Thank you for your words of encouragement and thank you for reading. SM owns. Let's get to it!]_

…

 **14\. Carlisle**

…

The diner was closed for some remodeling, and the house in Bayonne was being remodeled at the same time. Jasper had Seth and Liam at his mother's house, going over the menu as Carlisle had requested, and Carlisle had Emmett, Edward, and Benjamin in his kitchen at The Dakota looking none too happy.

"You have to come back, Carlisle. We're hearing rumors of someone trying to poach our clients and vendors to force us to sell out," Benjamin told him.

The argument was tiresome, but if the company was being threatened, Carlisle wouldn't turn his back on it. It was the legacy his father had left to them, and he wouldn't abandon it. He was going to pursue his own interests, but he would look out for the business for the sake of his brother, sister, mother, and their employees. He wasn't _that_ selfish.

"Our business associates have been loyal to _Cullen_ since my dad ran this company. If it will ease tension,I'll come back part-time, but we don't make it a big deal because I don't want to draw attention that Esme's on a leave-of-absence. I'll come into the office a few days a week until we get this shit figured out, but I won't commit to full-time. I have my own life," he told them.

He looked at Edward and smiled. "You're ready, you know. You can put Bella up to head the Food Services Division and you could be the CEO, easily. Hell, _she_ could do my job better than me. You're ready to take over, little brother," Carlisle explained. He had every faith his brother was ready.

Esme was still in rehab, and Carlisle had no delusions she'd ever be able to step back into the family business because while she had regained her physical fitness from the stroke, there had been mild brain damage which would prohibit her from being able to work at her previous capacity.

Upon hearing the news, he was about ready to sign his shares over to Edward and Bella, but it would upset the apple cart and the daily operations would be screwed, so he wasn't about to force the issue. They had several hundred employees who depended on them, and Carlisle didn't take that lightly.

Edward laughed. "I'd love to put her up for it, but I think our little baby would resent all of us if I put its mother in such a stressful situation," Edward told him with a beaming smile.

Carlisle stood from his chair and hugged his little brother, happy to hear he was finally about to become an uncle. "When's she due?" he asked.

"Around Christmas, I'm told. She just got over the first trimester so we're telling people now. I'm still kinda in shock," Edward told them. Carlisle knew they'd been actively trying for a baby for about eighteen-months. He knew Bella had a miscarriage early on, and they'd learned she had only one functioning ovary, making her ability to conceive more difficult, but he also knew his brother was diligent in his efforts. He was happy it had finally paid off.

The other two men congratulated Edward with backslaps and jokes about him not shooting blanks, and then they turned back to business. Emmett cleared his throat and looked at Carlisle with a smile. "I know you have your hands full with what you're doing at the diner, but you can do that and still have a presence here, right?

"We can deal with things by phone or e-mail. You can do your own thing, and we can continue to run a very lucrative business. I know you have money, Carlisle, but let's not sacrifice our employees for the sake of your personal endeavors. We all have things we do on the side, but this business is one we've worked hard to make a success…all of us."

Carlisle took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. If you can give me a few days to look at my schedule and figure out how to make the most of it, I'll get back to you. I'm not going to walk away, okay? I just have to figure out the balance," he told them.

They all nodded and shook hands. He hoped he could figure shit out to work for his own benefit, but as he thought about Lottie Whitlock's words, he saw a great idea. He could continue to help at the diner, slowly turning everything over to Jasper because of his responsibilities at _Cullen_. It wasn't giving Jasper the diner, just entrusting it to his care. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

…

"Why couldn't we have Riley's friend here for dinner? I mean, it's a penthouse. I love your mom, but it seems obtrusive for us to just take over her house," Carlisle told Jasper over the phone.

Jasper had been painting his mother's house since he had time off, and he'd enlisted Riley and another guy to help him. Carlisle had just arrived at home and didn't really feel like heading over to Bayonne, which reminded him he needed to ensure he was set up to work for _Cullen_ from his home in Bayonne because he wasn't too keen on the commute.

He heard Jasper's deep chuckle. "Get your ass in the car. Riley called Newton and he's downstairs. It won't kill you to come here. How are you gonna handle the commute when you and Riley move across the street?"

"Hopefully, I won't have to make the trip to Manhattan too often," Carlisle told him as he put the phone on speaker and began taking off is suit. He'd met with upper management at _Cullen_ earlier that afternoon as he and Emmett outlined the changes to the company. Carlisle would return to his job as Chairman and CEO but work a limited schedule. Edward had been elevated to head-up the Food Services Division, and Emmett, Edward, and Benjamin would share the newly created Vice Chairman title with the ability to act on the corporation's behalf if Carlisle wasn't available.

They'd met with Legal, and the bylaws of the corporation were being revised. Until it was finalized and could be put before the voting members of the _Cullen_ board, they'd still have to have Carlisle sign off, but the legal team was the best money could buy, so Carlisle had faith things would be sorted very soon.

He'd called in an old friend of his, Eleazer Denali, who was the brother-in-law of Tanya, the manager of _Saluti!._ He was a corporate troubleshooter and forensic accountant with experience in ferreting out potential corporate misconduct. Carlisle wasn't ready to accuse his sister of misdeeds, but since she still wasn't ready to disclose what had happened in Italy when she was supposed to be shopping for new suppliers, he felt it necessary to start the investigation from the outside in.

The only good thing Carlisle could really smile about was Bella was working for him again. She was in a great place in her pregnancy so she volunteered to handle a lot of the day-to-day business for him, freeing him up to deal with the contractors who were revamping _Queen's Way Diner,_ along with his home in Bayonne.

He, Jasper, and Riley had sat down with an architect and hammered out a plan to meet all of their expectations for the house and the diner, though he hadn't officially asked Jasper to move in. Carlisle was anxious for everything to fall into place.

An hour and a half later, he walked up on Lottie Whitlock's front porch. He rang the bell, and when the smiling woman opened the door, she greeted him with a friendly hug. "How was traffic, Carlisle?"

He smiled and returned her hug. "Awful. Anyway, I'm here. Am I missing an important anniversary or birthday?" Carlisle asked quietly. He saw the mischievous smile on Lottie's face, but she didn't answer, simply leading him out the back door to the patio where a nice table was set.

Carlisle walked over to the grill where Jasper was working away and he leaned forward, kissing the man's cheek. "Hello, love. Here as ordered," Carlisle announced.

Jasper closed the grill and turned to look at Carlisle with a smirk. "It wasn't so much an order, baby, as a strongly worded request. Can I get you a drink?" Jasper asked as he took a sip of a beer, surprising Carlisle.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drink beer. You've had a few glasses of wine at my place, but I've never seen you drink beer," Carlisle stated.

Jasper laughed. "I'm still not quite used to being off parole. It was a condition when I was released, and I had to take random drug tests. I just got used to not drinking, but it was damn hot today, so I bought some beer. I also bought some scotch. You want one?"

"I'll get it," Riley volunteered as he ran into the house. It was then Carlisle noticed the tanned guy sitting at the table looking very nervous.

He turned his back and looked Jasper in the eye. "Who's that guy? He's quite handsome," he stated, not trying to hide the hint of jealousy in his voice.

Jasper pulled a paper towel from the roll next to the grill and wiped his sweaty face. "You're really adorable when you're jealous, sweetheart. Come meet Paul. Paul Lahota, this is my boyfriend and Riley's dad, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, this is Paul Lahota."

Carlisle extended his hand to shake, wondering what the young man was to Jasper. "Carlisle, please. How, uh, how do you know Jasper?"

He saw the young man glance over his shoulder and swallow hard. "Actually, I just met Mr. Whitlock last week before the diner closed for remodeling. I work at Penn-Brook Academy for the Arts. I'm work in the maintenance department part-time. I'm a friend of Riley's," the boy nervously confessed.

"He goes to NYU, Carlisle, just like you, sugar," Jasper stated as he headed back into the house as Riley was coming out. Carlisle saw Jasper stop Riley and say something to the kid, causing him to hurry down the stairs so fast he almost fell. Carlisle saw Paul hop up and grab the drink from Riley's hand before it was spilled.

"Okay?" Paul asked.

"Um, yeah…yes, I'm fine, thanks. Carlisle, this is my friend, Paul. Paul, my dad…oh, wait, Jasper just did that, didn't he? Anyway, I met Paul at school at the end-of-year art show. He helped me hang my paintings. You remember coming to that show, right?" Riley reminded.

Carlisle arched an eyebrow. "Yes, I remember coming." He then turned to look at Paul. "Did you hook him up with the fake ID and take him over to _Queen's Way_ to a bar?"

He watched the older boy fidget, and just as Carlisle was about to go in for the kill, Jasper returned with a beer, a pitcher of lemonade, and several glasses. "I thought we might want something cool to drink. It's a warm evening, but I thought eating outside might be nice.

"Mom's just left to go play _Bunko!_ with her friends, but we still have neighbors. No need to cause a ruckus, babe. Now, Paul, tell us about yourself," Jasper suggested.

Just as Carlisle was about to speak up that he didn't give a shit about the boy's life, he felt a firm grip on his upper thigh. He glanced down to see Jasper had his leg in a vice, and he then worried if he became irate, as he wanted to do, his lover might put that large hand on his dick and render it useless for the night.

He sat back and relaxed, sipping his scotch as he gave the young man a scathing look. "Yes, Paul is it? Tell us all about yourself," he demanded.

"Oh, um, I'm originally from Washington State. I got a scholarship to NYU, so I came here to study. I plan to go to law school after I finish college, and then go back to Washington to work for the benefit of Native Americans in the Pacific Northwest and Alaska.

"I work at Riley's high school to help with my expenses. I met Riley when he was teetering on a ladder, just about to fall off. I climbed up and helped him hang one of the most beautiful paintings of the Manhattan skyline anyone has ever seen. If I'd never seen the skyline, I would have thought the painting was someone's dream, but having seen it, I know how perfectly he depicted it," Paul explained as he reached over and took Riley's hand. Carlisle saw the two young men smiling at each other, and it struck him as sweet…like the smiles he got from Jasper.

It was a crossroads for him. He could be a hard-ass and tell Riley he wasn't allowed to see the older boy, or he could be the supportive father he aspired to be…much like his own father had been. "So, how long have you two been dating? Is that what you call it?" Carlisle asked, not quite up on the language of love for the teen set.

He saw Riley let go a held breath before he smiled brightly at Carlisle. "We've only been talking, Carlisle, but Paul asked me out and I told him he had to meet you and Jasper first. I wanted to do things the right way," Riley told him.

"Paul's only nineteen, Carlisle. He's in his second year of college, and he's a hell of a painter himself," Jasper told him as he pointed to the back of the house. It looked great, in Carlisle's estimation.

The rest of the dinner…beef tenderloin, grilled mixed vegetables, and twice-baked potatoes with red velvet cake for dessert…progressed nicely. The four men discussed everything from college to sports to _Charles House_ , the youth center _Cullen Enterprises_ supported in Harlem. Paul expressed an interest in volunteering there with Riley over the summer, and when Carlisle looked at Jasper for an opinion, he saw the easy smile and wink in support of the young man.

"Are you two interested in going to the Gay Pride festivities in New York? It's at the end of the month," Carlisle asked. He hadn't gone in years, but the "Coming Out Party on Queen's Way" wasn't until August, and he thought maybe his three younger companions might find it interesting.

He turned to Jasper, seeing a mischievous smile on his face. "You've gone before, right?" he asked.

Jasper shook his head. "I was gonna go the year I told Momma I was gay, but I got in with the wrong crowd and I damn well wasn't about to let them get wind of me going to the parade, or the party on Queen's Way. I only snuck down there a couple times, and when I saw a kid from school down there, I didn't want to be outted, so I didn't go back. You, however, had a fake ID, didn't you?" Jasper teased as he looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle leaned forward and kissed Jasper on the lips, pulling back with a smile. "As a matter of fact, you rat, I did. I got into more trouble on _The Way_ than I ever want Riley to get into, so if you want to date my son, here are the ground rules," Carlisle stated. He laid out curfew, unacceptable destinations, and the typical 'no drinking/no drugs' speech. He got Riley to help him clear the table so they could have a private discussion. He was glad Jasper didn't insist on helping.

"There's one thing I didn't ask you in front of Paul, Riles. It's your business who you tell and who you don't, but if you're starting a romantic relationship with the guy, you should tell him you're Positive before things get too serious," Carlisle suggested.

Riley giggled. "I already told him when I was trying to dissuade him of the notion he wanted to date me. I was pretty sure you'd throw a fit, and I really didn't want to fight with you over a guy, so I tried to get rid of him. Who knew he wouldn't scare off so easily? That's why I introduced him to Jasper first. I got to know Paul and really like him, so I thought if he was so dead-set on seeing me, and I really liked him, I should maybe try him out with Jasper. It worked out for the best, right?"

Carlisle hugged him, happy to have the boy in his life. "Yeah, it did. You'll be careful, right? Not just regarding sex, but with your heart, Riley. This is the first boy you've been interested in, right?"

"Who's liked me back? Yeah. It was surprising after I told him about being a hustler and being HIV-Positive that he didn't run for the hills. I guess I know how Jasper feels regarding you because you didn't take off on him. It takes special people to hear those kinds of things and not say 'see ya!' Makes me appreciate you a lot more," Riley told him as the two men hugged.

They quickly loaded Lottie's dishwasher and returned outside, Carlisle carrying two beers for Jasper and himself. They were both happy to find the two men discussing how hard it would be to put in a rose garden in Lottie's back yard.

"Back in Washington, I worked for a landscaping business through high school. If you want to plant a rose garden next spring, you wait until closer to the end of summer and dig up where you want the bed to be. You need to turn in some topsoil, and cover it so grass won't grow. You can build a surround at the same time.

"Then, next spring, you turn in more topsoil before you plant your bushes. I can do a little research on it for you. I'm not familiar with the type of soil here, what with Bayonne being on the river. It would be smart to have the right mix in the beginning for the best yield from your plants," Paul explained.

"That's something to think about. I've got some time off over the next few weeks, so after I get the house painted, maybe I can get you to help me design a garden plan for this yard," Jasper suggested.

"And, for the yard across the street. We'll need to update the landscaping over there. Those stupid boxwoods in front of the house need to come out, don't you think, love?" Carlisle asked of Jasper.

He saw the man wink at Riley before he turned his head. "No offense, but tell me why I'm going to landscape your yard," Jasper asked.

Carlisle laughed. "Because, if we have a neighborhood garden club, we won't want your mother's garden showing up ours. I'm handy in the garden. I helped my parents with the gardening at the house in East Hampton."

It was then he remembered he wanted to get both of his men to the beach. "Remind me to talk to Edward and Bella about when they want the house. They like to take friends for the Fourth of July, so maybe we go the week before the diner's grand-reopening? It's before Riles goes back to school, and you go back to work at the diner. Does that give you enough time to finish your summer plans?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper smiled and leaned forward, giving Carlisle another chaste kiss. "I love you," he whispered to Carlisle.

"Enough to move in with us?" Carlisle whispered in return.

"Yep," Jasper agreed, making Carlisle's heart take flight.

Riley cleared his throat. "Um, Paul and I are gonna get the ferry back to Manhattan. He has to work at school in the morning. It'll just be me to help you, Jasper. What time do you want me here?"

Carlisle took Jasper's hand, hauling him to his feet. "We can give you a ride. I need to call Newton to come get us."

He saw Riley glance at Paul, and both of their faces turned a little red. Jasper squeezed his hands. "Riles, I'm coming home with your dad, but I need him to help me with a couple of things here before we leave. I'll wake you in the morning, and we can get here together," Jasper explained.

Carlisle was a bit confused, but he wasn't so dense as to not understand Riley and Paul wanted a little time to themselves. "Remember your curfew, and be careful getting home. I'll see you in the morning," he told them, hugging Riley good-night and shaking Paul's hand. They took off for the bus stop at the end of the street as Carlisle turned to Jasper.

"Well? What's so pressing we need to take care of it right now?"

"I've never had the opportunity to fuck a boyfriend in my boyhood bed. Come on, Momma won't be home for another hour. Let's see what kind of trouble we can get up to," Jasper invited. They ran into the house and up to Jasper's room, leaving the door open so they could hear if Miss Lottie came home unexpectedly.

Jasper whispered all his fantasies from when he was young into Carlisle's ear as the two of them made love. Jasper had the forethought to put a couple of condoms and a few packs of lube in his pocket, and they used all of the products, taking a paper sack with trash with them when they left Lottie's home after cleaning up dinner and leaving her a plate in the fridge.

On the car ride back to Manhattan, Jasper rested his head in Carlisle's lap as he took a little nap. Carlisle felt the beautiful man's face was hot from the sunburn he'd experienced, and made a note to lather the man up with sunscreen the next morning before he left for the office. Jasper was far too important to allow him any injuries whatsoever…even a mild case of sunburn.

…

 _[E/N: Awww! We're moving forward. Thanks for reading. More tomorrow. ML]_


	15. Chapter 15

_[A/N: Hello! Thank you all for reading last night's chapter. This one is a little sad…jsyk. SMeyer owns. Carry on!]_

…

 **15\. Jasper**

…

"Hey, Alice. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to see how you and the girls are doing," Jasper stated when the front door opened and he saw Alice standing in front of him with a look on her face he'd never seen before. She was in a very large, gray t-shirt with the word "ARMY" across the front with a very large robe over the top. It was open, but as Jasper observed, it swallowed her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He could see based on her swollen, bloodshot eyes and her wild looking hair something was definitely wrong, and he was worried.

 _That morning, he got up and after seeing Carlisle off to work with a healthy portion of a test recipe…sausage bread pudding breakfast casserole…he went to wake Riley, smiling when he saw the kid sprawled over the entire queen-sized bed in his room._

 _The kid had been working hard, helping Jasper around Lottie's house, and at their house across the street in Bayonne where Jasper was planning to live with Carlisle. The invitation had been issued, and he'd agreed. He wanted to be sure when the house was finished it was everything the three of them wanted it to be._

 _As he fixed the boy some coffee, he had an odd feeling in his gut. He looked at the calendar to see it was the second of July, and he hadn't seen his good friend, Alice, in nearly two weeks, so he decided to knock off early at his mom's place and go check on her. He knew Riley wouldn't hate the early day because Paul was finished working on Friday's by three, so he sent the boy on his way and went to his friend's house with his tool box._

"We were gone. We took the weekend off and went to the shore. When we got home, there was a message on the machine, so I called back. Ricky's been killed. They were looking for us to tell us in person my husband and their father is dead, but we were gone. His unit went out on patrol and never came back. They found the debris from the Humvees. IED, apparently," she told Jasper without a showing of emotion before she finally broke down.

He caught her and carried her inside, placing her on the couch in her living room. He saw the girls sitting in the dining room at the table, both with glazed looks on their faces. "Hi, girls," he greeted. They looked up with lifeless eyes, and he knew he needed a lot of help.

"Have you called his folks?" he asked Alice, not knowing if the man had living parents or not.

"Yeah. I need to make arrangements to have the body sent to Mississippi. I need to get tickets for us to go, and I need…God, what am I gonna do?" she sobbed.

It was then Jasper noticed the pictures of the man scattered around the living room. Pictures of him with his daughters and with Alice. There was a picture appearing to be from their wedding, and Jasper could see the man was handsome.

He pulled out his phone, calling Carlisle. " _Carlisle Cullen's office, Bella speaking_ ," he heard.

"Oh, thank god. Bella, I have a huge problem. Can you come over to Bayonne? My friend, Alice, from the diner? Her husband was an Army Ranger, and apparently, he was killed recently. I am for shit in these situations. Can you help me?" he whispered.

" _I can't right at this moment, Jasper. The shit's hitting the fan, but as soon as I can get away, I'll be there,_ " she promised.

He couldn't handle another crisis, so he pulled out his wallet and called the number he'd kept since he'd been released from Attica. " _Jenks & Associates. How can I direct your call?_" a woman answered.

Jasper took a deep breath. "Jason Jenks, please. Felix Shane gave me his name," he told her, hoping the name carried any weight.

"Jay Jenks," he heard, a lot faster than he expected.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Jenks? My name is Jasper Whitlock. A, uh, a friend of mine gave me this number and said if I ever needed help, I should call it and use his name," he stammered out nervously.

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock, I'm familiar with your name. What can I do for you?" the man asked, more politely than Jasper expected.

"A friend of mine lost her husband in the Middle East. He was an Army Ranger. She's completely lost with regard to what to do next. She was just notified by phone last night. She needs to get the body sent to Mississippi where their families are located, and she has two daughters. There has to be some sort of death benefit or life insurance, right?" Jasper asked.

"Mr. Whitlock, can you give me her name and the name of her husband. Also, the address where she lives, and where he's stationed out of?" the man asked.

Jasper gave him all the information he could find, and when the phone call finished, Jenks told him someone was on the way. Jasper was sure it would be some clerk or something, but if anyone could help him help Alice, he'd be grateful.

…

Three hours later, Alice's home was full. He'd called Seth to explain what had happened before he called Liam and Maggie, who came over with food. Bella, Edward, and Carlisle had shown up with Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, and Jasper was grateful.

Jenks, the lawyer had paid a visit about an hour after Jasper got off the phone with him, and he was there when the Chaplain from Fort Dix arrived at the house with a liaison officer. They apologized all over themselves because someone at the base had given out the information over the phone as a huge mistake, but as far as Jasper was concerned the damage was done. It was a shit way for her to find out her husband of sixteen years was dead, but he knew too well how life could get fucked up in a heartbeat.

Jenks took the information from the liaison and promised to work with the Army so as to relieve Alice of the burden of making the arrangements. The Chaplain asked Alice if it would be possible to have a memorial service at the base with the rest of Rick's unit before the bodies were sent home for burial, so plans were made for everyone to go to Fort Dix. Carlisle stepped in to make arrangements for everyone to be transported by a luxury motor coach at his expense.

Alice's sister, Jane, and her husband, Alec, had shown up when they finished work that afternoon, and after the arrangements were made, the group, including Lottie who had shown up with Riley after Carlisle called him, all went back to Lottie's house to give the family time alone for their grief.

"Thank you so much, Jasper. You have no idea…well, thank you. Please, please, make sure the new owner holds my spot. I'll be back as soon as I can," Alice stressed.

He hugged her tightly and whispered, "I can guarantee your spot, Alice. None of us would go back without you." She nodded in thanks as they all said good-bye.

The group was sitting in Lottie's back yard eating the pizzas Jasper had ordered. "It's terrible," Bella stated, having cried for hours. Edward was holding her on his lap, trying to calm her down, but Jasper could see the pregnancy hormones were working overtime.

At the same time, Jessica, the newest member of the restaurant crew, was joining her in tears, but her hormones were for a different reason. Still, Jasper remembered how friendly the staff had become after the pop-up, so he chalked it up to supporting a friend. It was then he remembered Bella telling him the shit had hit the fan at the office.

"Baby, what happened at work today?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

He saw the man's eyes shift around the table, but he wasn't going to have him blow off the conversation. Carlisle was his world, and the fact he'd rushed to Bayonne when he found out what happened just proved to Jasper how wonderful was the man he intended to keep for his own.

"Hey, don't lie to me. We don't do that," Jasper reminded as he led him toward the back fence, away from the group.

"I found out what Esme's been hiding. She's laundering money through _Saluti!_ Apparently, she had a relationship with a man named Aro Volturri who owns _Volterra Vineyards_ outside of Florence, Italy. He's a cousin of Caius Gallo, and Esme met Aro when he was here for a visit. Apparently, she fell for the guy, and based on the e-mails the IT guy got off her hard drive, she agreed to help them launder mob money through the restaurant.

"The details are still sketchy, but it seems she made a deal with our meat distributer to take short deliveries and Caius would log them as full. We paid the money for the full order, and the cash went through the accounts. It was why she was so intent on overseeing the restaurant.

"The guy invited her to Italy to spend time with him, but when she found out he was married with children, she tried to reneg on the money deal. Unfortunately, she'd already signed the papers with the protein provider. She forged my signature on some documents stating we agree to pay damages to the provider if we back out of the deal.

"Mom confirmed Esme told her about it in group at the rehab, and we found the dummy account she set up to funnel money to Volturri. She was in over her head, and when she found out he wouldn't leave his wife, she found a doctor over there and told him she'd been injured in a horseback accident. That's when she started using," Carlisle explained.

Jasper wasn't sure what the right questions were to ask. Finally, he snorted in disbelief. "Why would she do that? It sounds like it has the potential to cost the company a lot of money," he responded. There were things he wanted to say about Carlisle's sister's lack of regard for the company, or her family, but he wasn't about to alienate the man he loved.

"The documents are useless because my signature is forged, but in order to pursue it in court, I have to have my sister arrested for fraud. That brings jail…consequences," Carlisle stated, seeming embarrassed about saying the word ' _jail_ '.

"It's a class C felony. She might be able to get probation instead of jail time, Carlisle, especially if she's willing to come in on what sounds to be an organized crime organization," Jasper told him.

He saw Carlisle smile. "Leave it to you to know the penal code. Yes, it's not a serious as some of the other charges we could level, but I'm hesitant to pursue criminal charges. I'd rather have her resign from the company and proxy her vote to Bella. She still won't talk about what happened with Volturri. I explained it to Mom, but she doesn't want to bring it up until Esme's ready to discuss it."

Jasper nodded. "A felony charge would hang over her head for the rest of her life. I'm not tryin' to get in your business, but as a felon, I know how hard it is to get passed the stigma. I'll support you in whatever you want to do," Jasper told him.

Carlisle hugged him and kissed the side of his neck, making Jasper's cock hard in an instant. "Dead puppies," Jasper whispered.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"You kiss me like that; my cock thinks he's being called to action. We have to go back over there and be cordial hosts. I can't do that when all I'm thinking about doing is eating your ass and fucking you over the back of your couch. I don't have _that much_ self-control, baby," he whispered.

Carlisle seemed to be a little stunned, so Jasper pulled him into his arms. "I love you, Carlisle. You know how you affect me. We haven't really been able to fuck a lot because of having Riley at home, but maybe after this thing with Alice, you and I can have a few days to ourselves? I haven't yearned for sex in a long time, and now you've flipped the switch. Plus, you made me fall in love with you, so I figure you owe me a lot of sex," Jasper teased.

When he saw the smirk on Carlisle's face, he laughed. "I'm guessing you're not opposed?"

"Not at all, love. Once we get through this, we're going to the beach house. Riley can bring Paul for the weekend, but I want the two of us to have three days of nothing but pleasure. We owe it to ourselves," Carlisle whispered in his ear, kissing his neck before he pulled away with a smile.

"You're a bad boy, Carlisle Cullen," Jasper taunted.

The older man laughed. "You wouldn't want me any other way, would you?"

"Before we go to the beach, can we go to a club on _Queen's Way?_ I never got to do it as a kid, and I'd love to go dancing with you," Jasper whispered.

Carlisle nodded as he took his hand and led him back to the group. They discussed a plan for helping Alice and her daughters, and when everyone left, they had reached an agreement that they'd all be there to support the Brandon women through the loss of their husband and father.

After a round of fucking when they got back to Carlisle's penthouse, Jasper lay still as Carlisle laid over the top of him with his head on Jasper's chest, his soft breaths tickling Jasper's skin. He was certain if he hadn't met the man using him as a pillow, he'd have missed out on something great. He definitely didn't want to do anything to jeopardize the future he envisioned for them. Carlisle was the dream that always seemed out of his grasp, but he finally had it. Life was full of surprises, and Jasper was ready for every one of them.

…

Six days later, Jasper found himself on a bus that was a hell of a lot better than any bus he'd ever ridden. He was in a suit again…he'd worn one for his graduation from culinary school, but prior to that, he hadn't worn one since he was seventeen and sitting in a court room for sentencing. It didn't bring back good memories.

Thankfully, Carlisle hadn't forced him into a tie at the penthouse as he had Riley, who had bitched about it the whole hour ride. "It feels like a damn noose," the kid complained.

"Quit complaining. Your boyfriend seems fine with wearing a tie. He's gonna be a lawyer, and if you two somehow end up lasting, you'll have to wear shit like this all the time. You look right smart, Master Riley," Jasper teased. Jasper's tie was in his pocket, and he was going to ask Carlisle to tie it for him, but not until absolutely necessary.

He felt Riley's knee nudge his, so he turned to look at him. "Do you think it's possible for Paul and me to have a future? I mean, I'm stable now, but my immune system can go off the bar anytime, and I can go full-blown," the boy lamented.

Jasper actually took his hand and kissed the top of it. "Baby boy, I'll tell you what Lottie Whitlock has told me so many times in my life it's not even funny. You go about a thing with that negative attitude; you give it a place in your life it doesn't deserve. If you give out positive energy, you get positive energy back ten-fold. So, project your positive thoughts into the universe and expect the best, not the worst," Jasper told him.

He saw Riley lose a tear, so he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket that was Carlisle's... " _A proper gentleman carries a cloth handkerchief"…_ and he dried that tear, kissing Riley's forehead. Carlisle was sitting in the seat in front of them talking with Paul. There was no shouting, so Jasper was optimistic they were getting along.

The bus was directed to the chapel on base, and when they all disembarked, they saw Alice and her daughters exiting a limo behind a hearse. There was an honor guard awaiting Captain Richard Michael Brandon's arrival, and as they filed off the bus, there wasn't a dry eye as the formality of the occasion was observed.

They sat in hard, metal chairs, holding onto one another as they watched the families of the fallen soldiers receive the flags and thanks from a grateful nation. As Jasper observed the formality of it all, he felt so much guilt for his stupidity when he was seventeen. He saw eight coffins lined up in front of him. They were filled with men who had given their lives for their country. How could he ever make up for the stupid shit he'd pulled when he was a kid?

He made a vow he'd look out for the people he loved and he'd never act before thinking again. He owed that promise to the people he loved.

…

 _[E/N: Thank you for reading. ML]_


	16. Chapter 16

_[A/N: Happy Thursday! Thank you for reading and for your kind comments. I truly appreciate your time. I cut this one in two because it was too long. Hope you enjoy this part. SM owns.]_

…

 **16\. Carlisle**

…

"You need to give me options, Eleazer," Carlisle snapped at his old friend who had been brought in to examine the books of the Food Services Division.

The night before, Carlisle had taken Jasper to a new club, _Kings of Queen's',_ and they'd drank a lot of alcohol. He had a headache like the rhythm section of the USC marching band. Hearing more bad news from Eleazer wasn't good.

"Options? Really, Carlisle? As I told you a week ago, your options are to turn your sister over to the authorities, or to continue to do the bidding of the fucking Sicilian mob she signed you up to do business. From what I can see, it hasn't bled into the other restaurants, but I'm not sure who can be trusted. It seems to permeate the financial records of _Saluti!_ " he told Carlisle. It was his worst nightmare.

"What would you suggest we do?" Carlisle asked. He, Edward, Riley, and Paul were set to go out to the beach house that afternoon. It was the week before they needed to give more attention to _Queen's Way Diner,_ and Carlisle was determined they were going to have a vacation.

After Rick Brandon's funeral, Jasper had flown with Alice and the girls to Biloxi and had attended the funeral with them. He was only gone for three days, but Carlisle felt it was a lifetime. Not living with the man wasn't an option. The love they'd grown was amazing, and Carlisle wasn't about to let it falter.

"I'd suggest you fucking sell the restaurant. If you sell out, the contracts are void and there's no clause they can carry forward to the next buyer because they're free to obtain their supplies from any provider they want. The company can move on from the mess," Eleazer suggested.

Carlisle took a deep breath and nodded. "Sell it. I'll move the staff around and make sure everyone has a job who isn't affiliated with this shit. I'm fine with it," he ordered.

Eleazer laughed. "Don't you need to get approval?

Carlisle thought about it. All he really needed was his mother's blessing. She was the majority stockholder, after all, and he really wanted to know what Esme had told her about things with Jasper, early on. He was still pissed about the little power play that had taken place earlier before he left the company. It was time to go to Phoenix, but he wasn't going alone.

…

"Baby, I thought we were going to the beach," Jasper told him as he packed a bag. Carlisle handed him clothes, hoping he wasn't offended. It wasn't because he didn't love the way Jasper dressed…the bad boy look always turned Carlisle on. He didn't want the younger man to feel out of place, so he'd taken the liberty of buying him a few pairs of khakis and some Polo shirts.

"We will, love, but first, we need to go to Phoenix to talk to my mother and my sister. Things have happened which require explanations, and I want you to be there with me," Carlisle explained. It had been decided Riley would stay with Lottie in Bayonne to help her out with painting her bedroom while Carlisle and Jasper were away. Everyone was very happy about the arrangements.

The next afternoon, the couple landed at Phoenix Sky Harbor. Carlisle rented a car, and he directed Jasper to the community where his mother lived. He hadn't alerted Elizabeth of their visit, because he needed the element of surprise on his side.

Jasper pulled up into the parking lot near Liz's condo. "This looks like something out of a magazine, Car. This is where your mom lives?" It was true. The buildings were Spanish mission in style, and there were palm trees and fountains everywhere. There was a beautiful golf course encircled by the buildings, and yes, it looked like it should be in a magazine.

Carlisle had secured a nearby Hyatt for the two of them, so he left the bags in the car. "Yes, love. She likes living here very much because she it's as far away from Es, Edward, and me. She values her privacy…from her family. Anyway, this is likely going to be messy. If you want to go check us into the hotel, I'll be fine on my own. I'll call you when I'm ready to come to the hotel," he offered, pointing to the GPS where the addresses were programed.

He saw Jasper's smirk as he hopped out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. "So, Mr. Cullen, I'm just a chauffeur? I better get a big tip," Jasper told him as he pulled him out of the car and into his arms.

He kissed Carlisle, reminding him why the two men were together. When Jasper pulled away, Carlisle was a bit stunned at the fever in the kiss. It helped him remember he'd made the best decision to have Jasper in his life. There was one thing left to do…make sure it was permanent.

Carlisle pulled away just enough so their lips were touching as he whispered, "You're so much more than a chauffeur, love. Let's just get through this bullshit and I'll make sure more than your _tip_ is satisfactory, okay?" Jasper laughed as he took Carlisle's hand for the two of them to go.

Carlisle knocked on the door to his mother's condo as he listened for any noise inside. When the door opened and Marcus Brown was standing there, Carlisle saw the smile on the man's face as he tightened the belt on the robe he was wearing. "Hi, Carlisle. Lizzie didn't, um, we didn't…" the man began.

Carlisle chuckled at his discomfort. "Marcus Brown, this is my partner, Jasper Whitlock. Babe, this is Liz's boyfriend, Marcus."

He turned to see Jasper with a bewildered face. "It's, um, it's nice to meet you, sir."

"You're the chef, right?" Marcus asked. Carlisle felt Jasper relax, and he was happy the two men had found a common ground.

"Yes, I am," Jasper responded. Carlisle was happy to hear the confidence in his voice. It had been a long time coming.

"I hope you'll cook for us. Liz hasn't shut up about the pork cutlet she had at your restaurant. Come inside, please. I need to, uh, dress. I'll let Liz know you're here. We weren't exactly…well, I'll let your mother explain it, Carlisle," Marcus explained before he walked out the door.

Jasper looked at him, and the two began laughing hysterically. "I hope to hell we're still doing the deed when we're his age," Jasper teased as he wrapped his arms around Carlisle. The hug was welcomed.

Carlisle pulled back and smiled. "I'll do my best because I'm older if you promise to love me even if I can't get it up."

Jasper returned his smile. "I promise."

…

Jasper was off to investigate a local farmers' market where there was a vendor who specialized in various types of chili peppers. He'd told Carlisle he wanted to have a daily special at the diner, and he was thinking a Mexican specialty would work in the mix of the others he had in his mind, so he wanted to familiarize himself with the various tastes of the southwest so he could do it right.

Carlisle stood next to the car and kissed him, happy to have the ache of feeling Jasper inside his body from the night before to remind him how wonderful his life would be in the future. "Be safe, love," he bid the man before he left. As he watched the car drive away, Carlisle remembered the conversation the two of them had the previous night after they made love.

 _Jasper and Carlisle settled into the deliciously comfortable bed in the Hyatt after taking a shower wherein they'd lovingly washed and dried each other before settling down for the night. "Can I ask you something, Car?" Jasper enquired._

" _Of course, love," Carlisle responded as he settled with his head nuzzled under Jasper's chin. It was his favorite place to sleep, and they'd settled into the position quite easily once Jasper got used to sharing the bed with a partner._

" _Have you ever topped?"_

 _Carlisle took a deep breath, not sure where the line of questioning was going to lead. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I've topped quite a lot over the years. You're doing just fine, if you're worried. Your cock curves in a way that glides over my prostate whatever the position," Carlisle assured, closing his eyes and settling in to sleep. He wasn't looking forward to the next day at all after the unproductive day he'd just spent with his mother who'd refused to talk about Esme or Cullen Enterprises while Jasper and Marcus were around._

 _Jasper chuckled, bouncing Carlisle's head gently. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but that wasn't exactly what I was getting at. Why have you never asked about topping me?"_

 _The answer wouldn't be an easy one to give because Carlisle had deferred to Jasper's comfort over the time they'd been together, never pushing for details regarding events from Jasper's incarceration. He'd been told Jasper had been raped, and while he'd never been forced to do anything against his will, Carlisle could only imagine how traumatic it would be to anyone. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable regarding your time in prison before Mr. Shane became your protector. I assumed based on that treatment, you wouldn't be a fan of bottoming. I respect you, Jasper, and I love you. I also love having your cock inside me. I don't need to top you, unless it's something you want," Carlisle explained._

 _He felt Jasper sniffle, so he placed his hand on Jasper's cheek without looking up. "I love you, too, Carlisle. More than I can ever express. Thank you, baby." Carlisle felt a kiss to the top of his head but he knew neither of them had settled into sleep easily. That morning, Jasper had been very hands-on, which didn't hurt Carlisle's feelings._

After the car was gone from his view, Carlisle walked (with a slight limp because Jasper was hung) to his mother's door and let himself in, seeing her setting a third place for breakfast. "Is Marcus coming?" he asked, not happy she'd requested _his_ lover not be there for breakfast while her lover was welcomed.

"No. Esme's coming. The three of us need to talk, Carlisle. She's no longer under my guardianship, but she's still at the facility on voluntary admittance. She's thirty-three years old, and she hasn't wanted or needed her mom around in a long time, but she wants to talk to you, so I told her to come over for breakfast. She can sign herself in and out," Liz directed.

"Well, thanks for the warning," he snapped as he poured a coffee for himself.

"How does Jasper stand you?" Liz asked with a snap of her own.

"He's a kind, loving person, that's how. You know his past because Esme had him investigated and after sharing the results with you, you and she decided Jasper wasn't worthy of the Cullens' precious time.

"He has more integrity and compassion in his little finger than we have in our whole family, Mom. How could you have sided with Esme without knowing the whole truth about the type of man Jasper is?" Carlisle asked, not masking the hurt in his voice. His mother had always been his hero, and for her to think unkindly of Jasper broke Carlisle's heart.

He saw Liz take a deep breath as she poured herself a cup of tea from the pot on the table. When she settled the two of them at the table with drinks and some Danish, Carlisle saw the uneasy look on her face. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what came next.

"Carlisle, we all remember what happened with Stefan. We were trying to look out for you. Why would someone so much younger want to be with you if not for the money? Add to that the fact Jasper has a prison record, it was the only conclusion Esme and I could reach. I've met the young man, and I like him, but I'm not entirely convinced he's not with you for the money you have and the opportunities you can give him," his mother told him.

It made his head spin because never, for one moment, had Jasper asked him for anything except the use of his kitchen a few times. Jasper wasn't the kind of man who would ever take advantage of another human. It was as foreign to him as speaking Russian.

"That's my business, Mom. Jasper has not one selfish bone in his body, so it doesn't make what Esme tried to do by having him investigated any less deplorable. There's something definitely wrong with her," he stated.

"Since your sister was a teenager and had her first heartbreak, Carlisle, she's had emotional issues, and you know that," his mother told him.

"I don't remember anything like this," he quickly spouted off.

"That's because it never had anything to do with you before, Carlisle. You've always been self-centered. If things didn't affect you, you didn't pay any attention to them. You lived in your own little world and it didn't include any of us," she accused.

Carlisle laughed at her. "Mother, you and Esme are the queens of being self-centered. Let's stipulate the whole damn Cullen clan is self-centered assholes and move on," he conceded.

"After your sister was jilted by that boy back in high school, she's always looked for someone to love her and make her a priority like you have Jasper and Edward has Bella. She has such awful taste in men, and her heart has been so damaged in the process, she doesn't believe she has a right to a decent man. I've tried to do everything I can to help her find a good guy, but she rejects every man I try to introduce to her.

"When she told me about Aro Volturri and how kind she believed him to be, I was hopeful she'd finally found a good one. I asked around and found he owned a vineyard in Italy and when he invited her to visit, I told her I'd square it with the company. I thought I was doing the right thing.

"When she came home, she was harsh and bitter. She began to lash out against Bella when she and I spoke on the phone, and then when you met Jasper, she was even more upset about him. I didn't know why until she told me what had happened while she was in Italy. I know what she did was without permission of the full board, but she was following her heart, Carlisle and I owed it to her to support her. That's why I didn't tell you about what she did for Aro. She told me what she'd committed to, and I agreed with her. If what she did was somehow illegal, I'll take the blame. I won't let her be punished for making a decision with her heart. I'm an old woman, and I can handle being in prison. I've watched ' _Orange is the New Black_ ,'" she told him.

Carlisle was stunned until the thoughts made their way through his head, and then he couldn't hold the laughter. He'd never seen the show, but the thought of his mother in an orange jumpsuit fighting with other women over anything made him laugh. It wasn't Liz Cullen at all.

"We've all had broken hearts, Mom. We don't let them mark us for life," he complained.

"Carlisle, she got pregnant at fifteen and your father insisted she have an abortion, okay? He didn't want the family to be disgraced by an unplanned pregnancy, and I didn't fight for her when she said she wanted to keep her baby. It scarred her deep in her soul, Carlisle. Of course, you wouldn't understand because you've never had anything traumatic happen to you or anyone in your life," Liz responded.

"You don't know anything about what has or hasn't happened to the people in my life, but I get it, and I'm sorry nobody told me so I could have been there to fight for her, but that doesn't let you off the hook, Mom. What do you have against Jasper?" he demanded.

His mother exhaled again. "He has a felony conviction, Carlisle. I was upset because you never mentioned it to me, but Esme said he was bad news and he would be bad for business. She said she believed he was using you, and you know how much I love you," his mother told him. It was all he needed to hear.

"For the record, Jasper is a wonderful man, Mom. Esme had him investigated for no reason whatsoever and then she proceeded to get to me with the information before Jasper had a chance to explain it, himself. He had an appointment with me that very afternoon because he wanted to be upfront with me about it, but Esme had to be the one to try to tear him down in my estimation, along with trying to turn Edward and Bella against him. Thankfully, they're a lot more compassionate than Esme because they reserved judgment until they had all the details.

"He had a really hard time in prison, Mom. He won't mind me telling you this, but he was raped more than once during his incarceration," he stated, hearing a gasp from the living room.

He turned to see his sister standing in the living room with a look of shock on her face. "He wasn't. You're making it up to diminish what happened to me. It wasn't in the report I got from the detective, so you're lying," she snarled.

"He was, Esme, and when he gets back I can have him show you the carvings on his skin those horrible monsters did to him so he'd never forget. He went through hell, but he doesn't judge people. I can't understand why you would hold something that happened to you when you were younger against Bella and Jasper, who weren't even in the picture when Dad ordered you to terminate your pregnancy," he explained.

He saw her mood change immediately. "You don't know what it's like, Carlisle, to have something you love ripped from your body and be told to get over it. I had nobody to grieve with me because you and Edward couldn't know about it according to Daddy.

"When I finally get my brothers to be there for me and show me some support, Bella and Jasper came along to lure Edward and you away. We all loved each other and supported each other. You and I had dinner together all the time, even after Riley came into the picture, and Edward would come over to the house and watch movies with me. I didn't need anyone because I had my family, but now no one has time for me.

"I met Aro and we were in love. He came to the US several times to see me, and he invited me to visit him in Italy, so I went willingly. His wife found out about us and he wouldn't make time for me anymore because that bitch and his two brats were his first priority. I was just his whore who couldn't even carry his bastard child for more than six weeks," she snapped before she fell to the floor and curled into the fetal position.

Carlisle tried to pull her into his embrace, but she fought him, so he backed away. His mother stepped forward to try to comfort her. "Es, honey, we've always been a family who supports each other," Liz offered.

Esme scoffed. "Oh, yes, mother. You were there for me when I had an abortion forced on me at fifteen, and when I called you from Italy to tell you about the miscarriage, you came running, didn't you…oh, wait. No, you didn't. You went so far as to relinquish the guardianship because you didn't want to be bothered with me. You have Marcus and you don't want anything to do with me or my problems any longer.

"I wish I'd taken just two more pills. That's what the doctor told me. Two more pills and ten more minutes and I'd have never woken up again. It would be over," she ended in a whisper.

Carlisle looked at his mother, seeing the tears. He felt his own tears trickle down his face as he observed the heartbreak his sister was feeling. Heartbreak he was only just learning about for the first time. He moved to her and engulfed her in his arms. "Esme, honey, why don't you let me take over the guardianship? I'll move you to a nice facility near where I'll be living in New Jersey. I'll take care of you, and Edward will be there too," he begged in a soft voice, hoping to calm her down.

Just then, Jasper came in with a large bag of peppers and a bright smile, stopping when he saw the scene before him. "I'm so sorry. I'll, uh, I'll go hang out by the pool or hit a bag of balls or something," he offered as he placed the cloth grocery bag behind a chair near the door.

As he started to back out the front door, Esme pulled away from Carlisle. "Wait. Were you raped in prison?" she asked accusingly.

Carlisle felt guilty for sharing Jasper's history without his permission and was about to intercede, but as he looked at the man he loved, he could see the compassion in his eyes. Jasper didn't know what Esme's hurt was exactly, but he knew it was deep. Jasper gently took her hand and led her to Liz's couch before he glanced up at Carlisle. "Maybe you and your mom could take a walk and allow Esme and me some time to talk?"

Carlisle nodded and took his mother's hand, leading her out to the sidewalk where they headed toward a garden of lovely cactus plants. The two sat down on the bench before Carlisle handed her a cotton handkerchief from his pocket. "I need you to vote with me to sell off _Saluti!_ as soon as possible. We're laundering mob money through it thanks to Esme's boyfriend and Caius Gallo. I'm not sure who else is in on it but from what I've heard, the place is dirty. If I turn the information over to the authorities, they'll arrest Esme and make her serve as a witness which could get her killed if she doesn't go into witness protection. None of us want that," he told his mother.

She turned to look at him with disbelief on her face. "That's not true, Carlisle. All she agreed to do was use his cousin as the exclusive meat vendor. That's not a crime, really, is it?"

He watched her face seeing she wasn't convinced about what he'd said to her. It amazed him how his mother and sister lived in their own little worlds, yet still called him selfish. "I can call Edward and have him bring Emmett and all the paperwork if you don't believe me. The whole company and all of our holdings are in jeopardy if we don't do something about this, Mom," he explained harshly.

Liz looked down and then looked up at him. "I'll support you. How are you going to do it?" she asked.

"I haven't worked it out with Edward yet, but you don't need to worry about the details. I'll handle everything, but you'll need to come to the board meeting and bring a proxy for Esme. It's the easiest way for the company to walk away from this whole disaster, Mom. If you knew how shaky she was, why didn't you tell me so I could keep an eye out for her?" he asked.

"Carlisle, I don't expect you to understand how difficult it was for Esme when your father insisted she undergo an abortion at such a young age. It left an unhealable mark on her soul. With losing this baby, it's only opened the wound. She just can't handle the heartbreak," Liz summarized.

"Well, be that as it may, I'm taking her back East with me. We're going to East Hampton for a few days while I get myself named as her guardian, then I'll get her into a sanitarium where she can get the help she needs. That will be the only thing to keep her out of jail when this whole thing goes down, Mother, and shame on you for putting your pride ahead of your daughter's welfare by not letting me know what was going on so I could have gotten her help before she snapped. I guess I don't know you after all," he chastised as he walked back to the condo.

He was going to gather his sister and boyfriend and get the next flight out of Phoenix. Being the man of the family sucked, especially when your mother lived in a heightened state of denial.

…

 _[E/N: Whew! That was a tall hill to climb! I'll post part B of this chapter in a little while because I had to split it up. Thanks for reading.]_


	17. Chapter 17

_[A/N: Here's part B. Thank you for reading. SM owns.]_

…

 **16B. Carlisle**

…

Carlisle sat on the back deck of the beach house his family owned. Jasper was playing Frisbee with Riley, Paul, and Edward while Bella was taking a nap. After Carlisle explained everything to his little brother, he and Bella decided to come along for a few days, and they'd agreed to take Riley, Paul, and Esme back to Manhattan with them to give Jasper and Carlisle a few days alone at the beach house.

Carlisle took a sip of his glass of lemonade, which Edward had spiked for him with some bourbon and sweet iced tea before he took one of his own down to the beach to hang with the guys. Carlisle was grateful his little brother was the kind of person who enjoyed hanging out with his partner, his son, and his son's boyfriend. It was a nice respite from the sea of crap in which he was sailing.

"They look happy," he heard behind him, turning to see Esme with a glass looking like the one in Carlisle's hand. He was about to say something, but decided to let it go. She was headed back to rehab, and alcohol hadn't been her drug of choice anyway, so he wasn't going to call her out on it.

"They do. It's nice to see it. How was your walk?" he asked. She'd excused herself after lunch to go for a walk along the beach by herself. She was wearing sunglasses so he couldn't see her eyes, but he prayed she hadn't bought any drugs.

"I just walked down to the village. I brought back some cookies for dessert I think they boys will like. I didn't buy any drugs, Carlisle. I wouldn't know how to score here anyway. I'm having an afternoon cocktail, but I don't intend to get drunk and hurl accusations at Jasper or Bella for taking away my brothers' attention when I needed it.

"You should speak with my neuro. Since the stroke, I'm a lot more flighty, if you can believe that. My filter goes on the fritz and I say shit I shouldn't. I hate the depression medicine I have to take now because it makes me feel like an emotionless zombie, but if that's the only thing that keeps me from offing myself, then I guess that's what I have to do. I'm sorry," she told him with a load of sarcasm.

He laughed, though he wasn't sure why. "I understand all of that because I did speak with your neuro when I refiled the paperwork to be your guardian, but there's one thing I can't understand. Why the fuck did you agree to launder money through the restaurant for the fucking mob? You could have gotten all of us, including yourself, killed, Esme." He'd tried to hold it inside, but some things just couldn't be left unsaid.

Of course, his sister wasn't without her own arrows. "Why'd you buy that shitty diner and a house in Bayonne? It's because you're so in love with Jasper, right? Well, I loved Aro, and he was in a bind and asked me to help him out. I was pregnant with his child, so I did what he needed. I didn't do anything you didn't do yourself, Carlisle," she told him, exasperation evident in her voice.

"The difference is, _Esme_ , Jasper would never put me or my family at risk like Aro demanded of you. Maybe I'm wrong, but if he loved you so much, why would he put you in harm's way? I made the decisions about the house and diner on my own, and Jasper's not exactly thrilled about the diner, but we're working through it.

"Jasper's the type of guy who has trouble asking for help, Esme. He wants to take care of everyone he meets, not use them for what he can get, unlike this Aro guy did to you. Why didn't you tell me what happened, Es? I'd have moved heaven and earth to help you if you'd have only trusted me," he said, not hiding the hurt in his voice.

His heart hurt for the hell his sister had experienced at the hands of his father at fifteen when forced to have an abortion she didn't want. Then, if that wasn't enough, hurt at the hands of the man who claimed to love her but willingly put her in harm's way by getting her involved in something that could get her killed. When the man's wife found out about the affair, Esme had been tossed aside, causing her to lose her baby. The feeling of helplessness wasn't one Carlisle wanted to experience again.

He watched as she looked toward the beach where the four continued to play. A look of extreme pain displayed on her face. "Carlisle, I'm sorry, okay? I realize how I've fucked things up for the family, and I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you and Edward. What do you want from me?" she asked as she began to sob.

He rose from the lounger upon which he was resting and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, too, Es. I'm sorry those things happened to you now and when you were younger and you didn't think you could have talked to me about them. I'll do better, I promise," Carlisle told her as he held her.

He heard laughter from the beach and turned to see Paul and Riley running out into the surf to chase a huge dog that had absconded with their Frisbee as Edward and Jasper laughed from the shore. For just a moment, Jasper turned back toward the house and smiled at Carlisle, lighting up his heart.

All of the shit on his shoulders had the potential to fuck up the little vacation Carlisle was trying to give his family, but seeing the guys frolicking in the surf as they played tug-of-war with the large boxer gave him a sense that someday, everything would be all right.

…

"Fuck, yessss!" Jasper hissed as he pumped a load into Carlisle. They were on the beach behind the dunes. Carlisle had scouted it earlier and left a little hamper and blanket after he Googled the phases of the moon to see it was just a crescent moon and a clear sky. He had an idea to try something he'd always wanted to experience….something he wanted to do since he was a young twink spending the summer with his parents, walking the beach in a speedo and trying to get someone interested in him.

Unfortunately, most of the other guys were straight or not out to their parents, so he never got any action, but this time…he had his lover with him and he wasn't going to miss playing out the fantasy.

Carlisle collapsed as Jasper pulled out of him before he joined him on the blanket. "God, baby, I should write that one down. First, you cooked _me_ dinner, then you suggested we take a walk on the beach? Next thing I know, you're pulling off my shorts and having your wicked way with me on the beach? You brazen hussy," Jasper teased.

Carlisle laughed. "That sounds like Lottie."

He wasn't surprised when Jasper laughed. "Oh, yeah. When the church lady comes out of her, she has some pretty colorful names to call the women at church she believes to be less than virtuous. So, what's the occasion?" Jasper asked as he handed Carlisle a glass of wine from the basket hidden in the dunes.

Carlisle knew he needed to get his shit together because they were headed back to the real world the next day. They'd fucked on every surface in the family vacation home after Esme, Riley, and Paul left with Bella and Edward. It was the time together they truly needed, and Carlisle was happy they had it.

They'd discussed the diner, and Jasper had suggested having Alice manage the place. It would free him up to concentrate on the food, and give them the opportunity to pay Alice more, which she'd need since the death of her husband. Carlisle heartily agreed because it would free him up from the operations, allowing him the time to concentrate on matters at _Cullen_.

Best of all, it would allow Jasper more time to concentrate on his joy…cooking at the diner and making sure it was a welcoming environment for the clientele. When Carlisle saw him at the diner before they closed it, he could see how happy Jasper was there, and it made Carlisle happy in turn.

At Carlisle's suggestion, Jasper was going to change his shift to the day shift since Riley was comfortable working with the night crew. Carlisle assured Liam wouldn't mind taking over the night shift, bringing a barking laugh from his lover because Jasper assured Liam would hate it.

It led up to the next question. "These last few days have given me the best memories I've ever had of this place. I want to make sure we have plenty more, love," Carlisle offered as he refilled their glasses.

"Hey, we have to re-open the diner, but after it gets on its feet again, I'll schedule myself some time off over the rest of the summer to come back, how's that?" Jasper asked.

"That's fantastic. I'm not asking right now, okay? It's too soon, but I want you to think about it. I want us to get to the place where we can get married, Jasper. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm not asking you yet, but I wanted you to know that's where my head is, okay? One of these days, I'd like you to consider it, okay?" Carlisle asked, hearing himself babbling.

It was too soon because it had only been a few months since they'd gotten together, but he wanted to be upfront about his intentions…more than he'd done when he'd bought the diner without Jasper's knowledge.

"Yeah, well, let's get the diner open before we start picking out a wedding dress. I love ya, baby. This has been a great time, and I thank you. I hope someday we can bring Momma here for a weekend. She'd love it," Jasper told him. Carlisle made note. It was a great idea.

…

 _[E/N: There we go. Next chapter is from Jasper, tomorrow night. I'm tired. I wrestled with the last two chapters all day because I didn't like them the way they were. I'm much happier now. I'm going to have a glass of wine. Cheers!]_


	18. Chapter 18

_[A/N: Happy Friday! I'm not sure what's going on with FFN because it shows I posted chapters 14 – 16B just yesterday, but that's not the case. Since nobody's reviewed since Chapter 13, I assume perhaps people are having issues with it as well. Sorry for the trouble. Hopefully, it gets sorted out soon…or everyone quit reading and I'm standing here by myself ; ) SMeyer owns.]_

…

 **17\. Jasper**

…

"Hello, you little beauty," Jasper greeted as he took the baby from Bella's arms as she walked into the diner. The little girl was a stunning beauty with her mother's plump lips and her father's bright green eyes. Her hair was a mix of mahogany and auburn, and even at six-months old, it was evident she would be a heartbreaker. She'd made her debut on Christmas Eve which was hosted by Jasper and Carlisle at their home in Bayonne.

" _I asked her if she would kiss our Lord with that filthy mouth, and she looked at the crucifix and said, 'With abs like that, I'd do more than kiss him.' Well, Father John was coming out of the confessional, and he heard her so told her she was to clean the ladies' bathroom as her penance. The look on her face," Lottie relayed as they were all having dinner in Jasper and Carlisle's dining room. The table accommodated fourteen comfortably, but they'd crowded sixteen around it. The Brandon women, the mothers, Edward and Bella, Esme, Riley and Paul, Seth and Jacob, and Maggie and Liam graced their Christmas Eve table._

 _The diner closed after lunch that afternoon, but would open the next day for a free meal to anyone in need. Jasper, Carlisle, Riley, and Paul were going to the diner to cook after the dinner and presents at their home. Everyone was enjoying themselves until Bella grabbed Jasper's hand on one side and Edward's on the other._

" _Shit! I think I just peed my pants," she complained. Lottie hurried around the table and smiled._

" _Honey, I think that little baby wants to make an appearance. Your waters broke," she announced._

 _The family scrambled to get Bella to the hospital. Alice and her girls, along with Maggie and Jacob volunteered to stay and clean up the dinner so the family didn't have to worry about it later. Seth and Liam insisted on going to the diner to begin cooking the meal for the next day._

 _When Vanessa Elizabeth made her debut at 12:04 am on Christmas morning, she had a lot of love waiting for her. Jasper was one godfather and Carlisle was the other. Esme hadn't gone to the hospital. She'd taken a cab back to Brookside Sanitarium where she was still undergoing treatment. It was bittersweet that the whole family wasn't there, but the happiness was still palpable._

So much had happened since the diner had re-opened, and on any given day, Jasper had to pinch himself he wasn't still in his cell in Attica just dreaming about a wonderful future.

The support from the community the diner had received upon its reopening was amazing. It reaffirmed to Jasper and Carlisle how necessary the diner was for the neighborhood. The place had been missed, and with the hiring of more employees so shifts were more reasonable, everyone at _Queen's Way Diner_ was happy on any given day.

The space had been redesigned with a more open feel since the wall between the kitchen and the dining room had been taken down and replaced with a half wall. The customers could see the cooks working behind a short, glass-block wall which really opened up the feel of it. It also gave Jasper the chance to keep an eye on things out front.

There had been a few bashings in the neighborhood over the winter and spring, and Jasper was hypervigilant because Riley worked at the diner, and the last thing Jasper wanted was for something to happen to his son. That was what Riley had become to the man…his son.

They'd bonded over the year since Jasper and Carlisle had met and in that time, the love of family, as well as the love between Carlisle and Jasper had grown. Many things had happened in the time since Carlisle and Jasper had begun their relationship, but as Jasper weighed it, not all of it was bad.

 _Esme had gone into a sanitarium and had signed the paperwork appointing Carlisle as her conservator. The family went to see her in upstate New York once a month. She was doing better until she was doing worse. Her doctor said it was a combination of the minor brain damage to the frontal lobe she'd suffered when she'd had her stroke and the history she'd never truly learned to accept. Dr. Gerandy's advice was to give it time, so that's what they were doing._

 _Saluti! had been sold at a fire-sale price. There had been threats left at the switchboard at Cullen Enterprises, but the police had come to a dead-end when they investigated them. Jasper tended to check it off as empty threats, but when Carlisle ranted about it, Jasper listened and commiserated as any good partner would do._

 _Carlisle wasn't speaking with his mother, but Jasper couldn't dodge her calls because Liz Cullen had called Lottie Whitlock and somehow garnered his mother's sympathy. Lottie was someone Jasper couldn't dodge because she lived across the street. She'd urged Jasper to speak with Carlisle on Liz's behalf, and it had caused some consternation at their new home. Jasper was ready to send his mother to Phoenix to deal with Liz in person. All of it had taken place after the birth of Vanessa._

"You get more beautiful every day," Jasper told his goddaughter as he kissed her forehead. Bella had called him and asked if he could have lunch, and he was always happy to spend time with her and Vanessa. She was on leave from _Cullen_ , and Jasper was pretty sure of what she wanted to discuss with him, but he was happy to oblige her request.

"She's going to have an overinflated ego, Jasper. Are you sure you can take a break?" Bella asked, looking around to see a full diner, just as Alice and Jasper liked to see.

Jasper pointed to the kitchen where Riley was behind the grill, working away. "My protégé is taking the lunch shift with Seth's help. I'm actually off now. I worked overnight because Liam and Maggie went to the shore for vacation. I think she's either coming back with an engagement ring on her finger, or she's coming back alone and we're short a cook," he joked.

Bella laughed as she stood from the table. "I'll be right back." With that, she ran to the restroom.

Jasper chuckled as he waved Colin, one of the busboys, over to the table. "Can I have a high chair, please? Also, can we have a pitcher of ice water and a tall glass for the momma? Ask Riles to heat this up," Jasper told the boy as he handed him a bottle from Bella's diaper bag.

"Sure, boss. Anything else?" the boy with purple hair and multiple piercings asked. He was new to the diner and everyone, including Jessica, liked him.

When Riley signed up for culinary school after he graduated high school, Jasper took him into the kitchen to work with him which opened up a spot for another busboy. Laurent left to move back home because he hadn't received any jobs on Broadway as he'd hoped, but they'd wished him well. He'd been replaced by a boy named Brady, and Jasper had seen Brady and Colin come into the diner together to pick up paychecks on their days off. It brought a tender smile to his face. Young love was a wonderful thing.

"Can you bring some saltines and a ginger ale, but not from the cooler. Get one from the back that's warm. Thanks, Colin," he offered.

The boy hurried away and Jasper plopped Vanessa's diaper covered behind on the table so he could play with her. "How are you, baby girl? Do you know that in about eight months your whole world is gonna be turned upside down?" he teased as he clapped her hands and made faces at her. Her laugh was something Jasper always enjoyed.

A few minutes later, Bella returned to the table and smiled gratefully when Jasper opened a ginger ale and poured it into a glass for her, pushing the plate of saltines toward her. "So, when are you due?" Jasper asked, continuing to play with Vanessa while enjoying her sloppy, drooly smile.

"How'd you know? You're still gay, right?" Bella teased.

That was the thing Jasper loved about her. She had no judgment regarding his relationship with Carlisle, and it was a relief. After the hell he'd been through with Esme and Liz, it was a great to have an ally. "I'm still gay, but I'm not stupid, am I Nessa?" he teased as he took the girl's hands and blew raspberries on them.

"Yeah, well, you're a lot smarter than the Cullens. Edward and Carlisle have their heads so far up their asses Edward doesn't even hear my voice anymore. I've tried to tell him three times about my pregnancy, but he tells me he needs to concentrate on the restructuring of _Cullen Enterprises._ I'm all for them figuring shit out with the business, but come-the-fu…eff-on, he can surely afford me five minutes to tell him he knocked me up again," Bella told him.

"Yeah, well, Carlisle's no better. I tried to talk to him about buying the storefront down the street from the diner and turning it into a community center, but he told me they were working to deal with the property in Brooklyn they'd bought when they hoped I'd turn it into a restaurant. I never signed up for that shit," Jasper told her as he placed Vanessa into the high chair and requested some of the applesauce he'd made for the German special that day…beef roulade with spaetzli and apple sauce. He'd enjoyed coming up with the recipe, and it was actually a good seller at the diner.

Bella hit the table with a smile. "I think this can be wrapped up nicely and we'll both get our husbands back. Cullen supports a center in Harlem…um, _Charles House_. If the company were to open two more branches, there are charitable ramifications which provide significant tax incentives. Those two are all about the company, so what if we put that offer on the table?" Bella asked.

Jasper laughed. "We need a little support, so let's call Rosalie? Three spouses should be enough to convince them we're right, yeah?" he asked.

Bella laughed. "Yes, we should. Should we approach them solo or as a united front?" she asked.

Jasper thought for a minute and smiled. "I think you have a good idea. Let's not mention it until we have our ducks in a row. Do you know Benjamin's wife?" he asked.

Bella laughed and took his hand. "You would be a very good addition to _Cullen._ Tia Carter is actually Ben's third wife, and she's a just graduated from grad school with her CPA license. Yeah, she's a young one, but she's smart," Bella told him.

Jasper looked at her and smiled. "Should we call her and invite her to lunch at one of the restaurants in Manhattan?"

"I think that's a fabulous idea. I met her once, so I'll make the call. Your schedule?" she asked.

"I'll make myself available. Don't make it too formal. I hate wearing a tie," Jasper told her.

Bella smiled and the three of them proceeded to have lunch. Vanessa loved the applesauce, so Jasper packaged up a container for her to take back to Manhattan. He helped get Bella into the car to go home, and when he went back inside the diner, he went to the kitchen to grab Riley.

"Come sit," he told the boy.

"I'm making mashers for the dinner shift," Riley told him as he added a block of butter to a large pot.

"Okay. I'll help you and we can talk," he offered. The boy nodded and Jasper let Seth take an early break.

After he was gone, the two men worked the grill and the oven together with only instruction between them. Finally, when they'd caught up enough for the dinner shift, Jasper looked at Riley and smiled. "Want something to drink? My treat?"

Riley laughed. "Yeah, sure. Paul and I are meeting some friends at ' _Bootsy's'._ You and Pop are welcome to join us," Riley offered.

 _Bootsy's_ was a new club on Queen's Way. It was a dance club, but they admitted kids from eighteen to twenty-one with a pink bracelet that didn't allow them to have alcohol. Jasper had gone in one night after he got off to check it out because he knew Riley wanted to go and Carlisle was set against it.

After his trip to the bar, he'd talked Carlisle down from his soapbox and reminded him how important it was for Riley to sow his oats on Queen's Way where they could watch over him, with help from lots of friends. Carlisle gave his consent, and a new generation of young men and women found their way into the diner. Searching for a meal. Searching for support because they weren't out to their parents. Searching for someone to help them make sense of the coming-of-age process they were discovering.

As Alice walked into the diner for her shift, Jasper saw her smile as she looked around. She approached managing the diner with passion. He watched as she moved around the room, greeting people with a bright smile. It was a smile a mother would give to those she loved, and Jasper was grateful she'd embraced the job as she had. He knew she missed her husband because he'd sat with her at _Darby's_ down the street and allowed her to cry and drink. He took her home and settled her into bed before he went home to Carlisle who always had his arms open.

Jasper still took his mother to church on Sunday mornings and lit a candle in the back before depositing money in the poor box. He had a lot to be thankful for, and he never forgot it.

…

 _[E/N: I know it was shorter, but it's a transitional chapter. We're rounding the track for the last time. I hope to hear from someone before the story finishes. There are over 5,000 hits on the story, so I'm hoping to hear from someone. ML]_


	19. Chapter 19

_[A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I truly appreciated hearing from you. SM owns. Let's get on with it.]_

…

 **18\. Carlisle**

…

"After everything we've been through with _Saluti!,_ I think we should spin-off the restaurant division. Create a holding company outside of our property management and real estate divisions, and put it over the restaurants. That way, if something happens with another one of them, the mother company is out of harm's way," Carlisle proposed to Edward, Emmett, Benjamin, and his mother.

After she'd supported Carlisle with regard to selling _Saluti!_ , it had caused a rift between Liz and Edward because he was running the Food Service Division and he felt there could have been a better resolution than just to sell it off. Carlisle knew it was because it was the first restaurant Edward opened under his father's tutelage, and while he understood Edward's sentimentality toward the establishment, he couldn't help but remind him of the huge bullet they'd dodged with the authorities, thanks to Esme. It was water under the bridge, but it was still fresh on everyone's minds.

" _GODDAMMIT, CARLISLE!"_ Edward exclaimed. Carlisle knew his younger brother was pissed, and if he'd been in Edward's shoes, he'd have been pissed as well, but it didn't detract from the truth…Carlisle was acting on behalf of the company.

"Edward, dude, hear us out. The holding company will be a subsidiary of _Cullen,_ but it'll offer a buffer to absorb the shock if anything happens at any of the restaurants. You can continue to manage them, and if you want to use the Park Slope property to open another restaurant…maybe a nice Italian-slash-Mediterranean place, I think it would take off," Emmett offered.

Carlisle knew everyone was frustrated beyond reason because they'd been going at it for two days. Budgets had been approved, and acquisitions had been discussed. The last agenda item for the Board meeting was the Food Services Division and its disposition.

As they were about to vote, there was a knock on the door and then it opened. Claire, Carlisle's interim assistant while Bella was on leave, walked in with a soft smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm kinda at a loss of what to do about this particular situation. In the waiting room are Bella Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Tia Carter, and Rosalie Hale. They have a proposal to put before the Board, and Mrs. Cullen told me it fell under, uh," she stammered as she looked at her palm, "Section 69, Part B, Subsection 4, Subparts B through J, of the Bylaws," the young woman finished.

Carlisle dissected what the girl had said, knowing the bylaws like the back of his hand, and when he remembered they only went up to twenty-six, he really thought about what the young woman had said. Once it settled into his mind, he started laughing. He looked around at the group to see the others were bewildered, so he turned to the young woman and smiled. "Please show them in, and can you bring in some more drinks? Also, Claire, can we get some lunch menus? This might take a bit of time," he told her with a smile. She was a nice girl, and he wanted her to stay with the company. He wanted issues with _Cullen_ cleared up so he could get back to the job of his family…Jasper, his husband, unofficially because they hadn't taken the step; and Riley, his son, unofficially because Riley didn't want to be adopted. He remembered that discussion as he waited for the group to come inside.

" _I'm so proud of you for graduating, Riles. I know you didn't see the necessity of a piece of paper…" Carlisle began as he and Jasper drove Riley to the party at the diner._

" _Hey, I wish I'd have been smart enough to stay in school instead of pull the stupid stunt I did, so yes, I'm very proud of you as well," Jasper offered._

 _Carlisle nodded as he pulled into the parking lot of the diner. He turned off the car and turned to look at Riley. "Look, I still want to adopt you. If something happens to me, heaven forbid, I want to make sure you get everything that would come to me if I was still alive. You're my son, Riley," Carlisle explained._

 _He saw Riley look at the two of them and smile. "I can't tell you how nice it is to hear it, but the two of you have taught me a very important lesson…it's time for me to make my own way in life without the Cullen name behind it. Very few people know you own the diner, Carlisle. Jasper's made it a success with Alice's help, and I want to make my own way as well._

" _Look, I appreciate everything you've done for me and everything I'm sure you'll continue to do, and I love you like you're my own father, but I don't need the Cullen name to know I'm your kid. I have you in my life. Let's worry about this stupid surprise party I'm not supposed to know about, and really? My boyfriend couldn't come to my graduation because he has a paper due? Please, someone, teach him to be a better liar. I saw him in the damn auditorium," Riley joked._

 _Jasper laughed. "He wanted it to be a surprise, Riles. Give Paul a chance. He took over the party planning from me and Alice, and you know how much she hates to lose control of everything. He planned the menu with Seth. Be gracious and appreciate all the trouble it took for him to get it perfect for you. He loves you."_

 _The night was perfect. The diner, which had basically become a gallery for budding artists including Riley, was decked out in brown and blue decorations. They were Riley and Paul's favorite colors, and everything looked spectacular. The food, karaoke, and camaraderie of the night had been uplifting._

 _The following Monday, Carlisle went to his attorney's office and had the paperwork drawn up to ensure Riley and Jasper were well cared for in the event of his death. He hadn't told Jasper he'd added his name to the deed for the diner because he didn't want to fight. It would come up eventually upon either the sale of the building or Carlisle's death, but he had the comfort of knowing he'd taken care of the two people he loved the most. That was all he needed._

When the wives and Jasper walked into the room, all the men stood and hugged their spouse. Carlisle was no exception as he kissed Jasper and took his hand, pulling him to sit in the chair Carlisle had occupied. He grabbed one of the chairs from the corner and pulled it over to sit next to Jasper. "It was underhanded for Bella to threaten our ability to get blow jobs if we didn't agree to see you, but not a man in this room was willing to chance it. So, _love_ , what brings you by?"

"I'll turn the floor over to Bella for the explanation because she's the brains behind the operation in the first place," Jasper stated.

Tia Carter rose from Benjamin's chair and held up her hand. "Before we get to the issue at hand, I just want to go on record as saying you guys have your heads up your asses. You've been fighting about this bullshit for days, and I'd bet you haven't come up with one idea regarding what to do," she issued. As Carlisle looked around the room, he could see even his mother was agreeing. It was the truth, but it stung a little bit.

Benjamin appeared to be embarrassed as he tried to stop her from speaking, which brought a laugh from Liz, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. "Dude, don't make your life harder than it has to be. She's right. They've obviously listened to us bitch individually at home and they've come up with a plan. Let's hear it," Emmett suggested.

Carlisle saw Jasper point to Bella and smile. She stood and pulled out presentation books from a tote bag, making Carlisle so damn proud of the business person she'd become under his mentoring. He remembered her and Edward sneaking around the office when the two of them first met. The attraction was instantaneous, and when they finally approached Carlisle to tell him they were a couple, he'd hugged the two of them, happy to have them come clean. It wasn't like they were good at covert activities, but he'd never said anything. To each his/her own.

After she passed them around the table to the members of the Board, she pulled out her laptop and linked it with the smart board in the room. "Thank you for taking time to allow us to address the Board, though we kinda went about it in an underhanded way. Anyway, the four of us talked and we came up with a possible solution for the problems you're having with the Park Slope property.

"Jasper and I worked on researching the charitable laws for the State of New York and New Jersey. We spoke with Rosalie about people she knows who would be willing to partner on the deal, and Tia was kind enough to run the numbers for us, which substantiate the projections I calculated," she began.

Carlisle looked around the room as the four "spouses" discussed the potential for maximizing _Cullen's_ charitable contributions to help offset some of its profits, and he was really in awe. The fact the significant others of the members of the Board took that much interest in the family business helped him see they'd all chosen spouses who were on board with the model the family had always strived for…a family-owned corporation which went about its business with the betterment of others as a goal, not lining their own pockets.

He was lost in thought until he heard, "…and we think this would be the perfect project for Esme to head up. She's come a long way over the last year, and this would be in her purview to manage. It's a charity, so there isn't a lot of stress.

"Each _Charles House_ would have its own director. All she'd have to do would be to oversee the organizational aspects and help design the space inside to maximize the facilities. In the additional two neighborhoods there's a need for this type of facility, and look at the publicity _Cullen_ would garner with each ribbon cutting.

"Since she's moved back to the city and has her own place to live after the conservatorship was dissolved, she'd like to be active in the company again, and this is the perfect way for her to do it," Bella finished as she'd come to a close of her pitch.

When the door opened and Esme walked inside, looking every bit the confident business woman Carlisle knew her to be, he smiled. He turned to his mother and saw her smile as well. Esme said two words, which made everyone in the room smile. "I'm ready."

…

"God, you are so fucking hot when you're dressed in a three-piece suit," Jasper whispered as he began undressing Carlisle later that night. They'd stayed at the office culling over the proposal the group had presented, and when it finally went to a vote, it easily passed.

 _Liz took a car to Bella and Edward's house to take care of Vanessa who was with the babysitter that afternoon. Bella and Edward left for a dinner reservation, and when Carlisle was about to protest, Jasper pulled him into his body. "Let them go, baby. They need to talk, and we do too. Let's just all go on our separate ways tonight. We can have a group dinner at our place next week," Jasper had offered._

"Where's Riley," Carlisle gasped as Jasper dropped to his knees as he opened Carlisle's belt and unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down his blue trousers and black briefs, taking Carlisle's cock into his mouth. It had been a few days because Carlisle had been so busy with work he'd neglected the man he loved. The guilt was a little heavy on his shoulders.

"Paul took him to a pastry class at a little bakery in the East Village. Riles likes baking sweets, and Paul thought maybe if he got a lesson on specialty desserts, he might be more settled in his idea of specializing in pastry. I know it interests him, and why he just won't tell me, I don't…" Jasper began before Carlisle shoved his softening cock back into Jasper's open mouth, bringing a low chuckle from the man he loved.

" _Hmmmm_ ," Jasper hummed against Carlisle's cock, making the man's body shudder in pleasure.

"Oh, God, I want to come with you inside me. Please, love?" he implored as he began stripping off the rest of his clothes.

Jasper rose from the floor and began stripping as well. He pulled back the duvet and sheets, hurrying to the bathroom for a towel so as not to mess up the bed, Carlisle guessed. He grabbed his dirty clothes and took them to the closet, tossing the dry cleaning into the bag in the corner. He emptied his pants pocket onto the dresser on his side of the closet, and as he went to slip a silver dollar he'd been given in change into the wooden valet box on top, he saw the ring with two diamonds nestled in a small tray. It was his father's wedding ring.

 _Liz had given her engagement ring, which was Masen's mother's engagement ring, to Edward when he proposed to Bella. Edward had the diamonds recast into something more Bella's style, and Carlisle saw it rested on her ring finger comfortably._

 _His father's wedding band was a bit gaudy for Carlisle's taste, with two, one-carat diamonds resting against each other in the gold band, but he had an idea that maybe he could make it into something a little more palatable for Jasper. It was an idea._

"Baby?" Jasper called.

Carlisle hurried out of the closet and put all thoughts of rings and weddings out of his mind. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and tossed them in the hamper on the way to the bed, seeing the gorgeous, dark-blond man with a few new tattoos on his torso. Carlisle had gone with him to get each of them, and he'd made certain Jasper knew he approved. They were pictures of the events that had shaped his life, and the plan had been well-drawn by Riley, with Jasper's direction. It was going to be beautiful.

"Hey," Carlisle told him as he dove onto the bed, sidling up to Jasper with a bright smile.

"I love you so much," Jasper told him as he began kissing Carlisle with all the passion he'd come to expect from the younger man. The love they made was something to be talked about, though they didn't. It was private, but it was inspiring.

When Jasper gently, lovingly, pushed into Carlisle after his tongue had sent Carlisle to heaven, it was actually a relief. Feeling the man he loved inside his body gave him a comfort. "Oh, God. I love feeling you inside me," Carlisle whispered reverently. If felt right. The love between them was divine, and Carlisle offered his thanks for it.

"I love being inside of you, my love, and I thank heaven every time you give me the privilege. You have no idea how much… _fuck,"_ Jasper gasped as he stroked gently in and out of Carlisle.

After they established a slow, leisurely pace with lots of sloppy kisses and nips at skin that could be reached, Carlisle clasped his legs around Jasper's hips and lifted his own to plunge up onto Jasper's hard, thick cock. "Fuck me, Jasper. I know you love me, but show me you _want_ me," he entreated as the two began moving harder against each other.

Jasper lifted his torso and pistoned into Carlisle, stroking his cock with his right hand as his left lifted Carlisle's lower back to allow him a deeper seat inside the man as Carlisle lifted his legs to Jasper's shoulders. He was up to the hilt, and Carlisle loved the feeling. "Harder, please, love," he implored.

When his lover picked up the speed on the stroke of his cock and the stroke of his tight fist on Carlisle's hard cock, the older man was lost to the ecstasy. It was more than he ever thought he'd have, so he cherished it each time they made love…or fucked. No, they weren't above pulling a car over and fucking in the back seat if the mood struck. They could never complain about their sex life. It was incredible.

Carlisle shot off on his own chest as Jasper filled the condom on his stiff prick, slowing to a gentle stop. "I love you, Car," he gasped as he leaned forward and licked some of the milky fluid off Carlisle's chest.

Carlisle pulled him up into a kiss to share the taste. He could lose himself in Jasper for weeks if he had the chance, but with business being what it was, and with having a teenager living at home it was hard to have the time for a full-out night of fucking. He was thrilled it was _that_ night.

"Let me get cleaned up. I'll be back, baby. You want anything?" Jasper asked as he rose from between Carlisle's legs, gently removing them from his shoulders where they'd ended up.

"You, back in our bed. Oh, and maybe some water?" Carlisle asked as he stretched his body a little to work out the kinks. He worked out on a semi-regular basis, but having a younger lover did tend to put him through the paces. Many mornings were spent just standing under the hot spray to loosen up the muscles that were no longer as flexible as they were at twenty-five…the age of his lover.

He heard Jasper opening drawers and water turning on, so he closed his eyes. He was tired. He was thirty-eight, and the numbers four and zero hung over his head like a guillotine. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he should have some big things accomplished by forty. He didn't know what the hell it should be, but it should be significant.

When Jasper returned, Carlisle could see he was tense, and that wasn't what he expected at all. "What's wrong? You…you went to the doctor last week for tests. Are you okay? We'll work through it, you know."

Jasper sighed as he sat down on the bed and cleaned Carlisle gently from chest to thighs. Once he was finished, Jasper gently dried him and carried the towels back to the bathroom, returning after he turned off the light. Carlisle turned on the bedside lamp to see a small box sitting on his nightstand. "What's this?" he asked as he reached for it.

When Jasper grabbed his hand, Carlisle was a bit stunned. He turned to see the look of trepidation on the younger man's handsome face, and he tensed. "Jasper, honey, is something wrong?"

He saw Jasper swallow and laugh. "I'm really a chicken shit if I think about it, but I hope you'll give me a little time to try to get this out right.

"While I was working with Bella, Tia, and Rosalie, I got a greater understanding of how it is to be with an important man. Image is everything, as I learned, and we owe it to all of you to be the supportive partners you need. I think I do okay in that department," Jasper told him.

Carlisle smiled and kissed his lips, happy to have Jasper finally finding his place in the family. It hadn't been easy for him, Carlisle knew, but if Jasper got there, Carlisle could chalk another thing off his list of worries. "You do more than okay, Jas. You're just fine in the supportive-partner department."

He saw Jasper nod a little and swallow again as he reached for the blue leather box. "I also noticed all of the others were married, and I'm not saying we have to get married, Carlisle. We talked about it once, but I'm not pushing. I just wondered if you'd wear a ring I had made for you. I have a matching one," Jasper told him has he opened the box, showing two slim, white-gold bands with the words, ' _My Love_ ', engraved in cursive. It wasn't anything gaudy. It was simple and beautiful, just like Jasper.

Carlisle swallowed, completely stunned at the worried expression on Jasper's face. The ring wasn't splashy or gaudy or over the top. It was simply wonderful, just like their love. "I'd be honored to wear that ring, Jasper. I didn't know if you were ready for marriage," Carlisle offered as he extended his left hand.

When Jasper slid the ring onto it, Carlisle saw the shy smile. He took the other ring and slid it on Jasper's finger. "I love you and I'll always be there for you, Jasper Munroe Whitlock. You are my better half."

Jasper leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you and I'll always be there for you, Carlisle Masen Cullen. You are my better half."

They kissed again, and Carlisle's soul settled. They didn't need the ceremony and a lot of fancy things for them to be mated. He knew Jasper would rather give away the money they'd spend on a wedding, so Carlisle would call the lawyer and get everything set to rights regarding the final financial aspects of his relationship, namely adding Jasper to the deed of the house and naming him to the Board of _Cullen_. In his heart, he and Jasper were as married as they'd ever need to be.

…

 _[One more regular chapter and then an epilogue (I still have to write!). Thank you for reading. ML]_


	20. Chapter 20

_[A/N: Hello! Sorry I didn't post last night, but RL stepped in and derailed me! So, here you go. SM owns._ _ **SPOILER ALERT**_ _: If you're a fan of Grey's Anatomy, there's a reveal of a plot point from the end of last season. JSYK.]_

…

 **19\. Jasper**

…

"Hey, Jasper, can you come out here? We have a little bit of a problem," Jessica stated at the kitchen door. Jasper was busy putting a glaze on a ham for the grand opening of _Charles House_ down the street from the diner.

It had been a productive winter and spring for the Cullen-Whitlocks. They were busy getting the two newest _Charles House_ centers ready to open as schools ended in May. Both centers were going to offer summer programs in the arts and additional services for at-risk youth. The grand opening for _Charles House-Queen's Way_ was the next day, Sunday, with the center in Park Slope set to open the next week. The diner was being used to prepare the food for the party down the street, and Jasper and Seth were both very busy.

"Are you sure you can't handle it?" he asked Jessica with a bit more bite in his voice than necessary.

He heard a growl behind him that stopped him in his tracks. When he turned to see Jessica, he could see she wasn't happy at all. "Look, dude, you don't pay me enough to deal with thugs. The man asked for you, so I'm delivering a message. I'm not lookin' to get knifed at my job," she snapped before she went to the ladies' room.

Seth stopped what he was doing and moved food off the grill. "Let's go," he ordered as he put the ham back in the oven and closed it, pushing Jasper toward the dining room. It was relatively empty except for five men sitting at a large booth in the front window.

Jasper looked at them, not recognizing anyone, but when his eyes landed on one man in particular, Jasper noticed the man looked familiar enough to put a knot in Jasper's stomach. "I'll handle it. Get the rest of these kids out of here," Jasper told Seth, seeing several of the neighborhood kids sitting at tables where they were making decorations for the party and enjoying some baked goods Riley had made earlier that morning and dropped off for them.

Seth snapped his fingers and a young guy walked up to him. Seth leaned into his ear and whispered something before kissing the guy on the lips. It was then Jasper recognized it was Seth's boyfriend of a few years, Jacob. He'd cut his hair, much to Jasper's surprise. Jacob was Riley's age, and he was a good kid. He was in college at NYU, but Jasper couldn't remember what he was studying. He saw the kid look around and say something to Seth, who shook his head and pointed toward the back door.

Satisfied the evacuation was under control, Jasper stepped up to the table. "Gentlemen, what can I do for you?" he asked, keeping his voice steady. He wasn't afraid for himself. He was afraid for the others at the diner.

"You're Jasper Whitlock, the queer?" the familiar-looking man asked. He was a big mother fucker who was wearing a leather rag on his head and a leather vest with patches on it over a white, wife beater. It was then Jasper noticed all of the men were wearing similar garb and each had an identical tattoo on their left bicep. He couldn't tell what club it was because they were all seated and the rockers and colors were usually on the back. That much he'd learned from…Felix Shane.

"I am, and you must be related to Felix. You're from his biker, uh, club, right?" he asked, leaving out the work 'gang' for fear of it sounding like a derogatory term.

The five men laughed. "Yeah, just like the fuckin' _Mickey Mouse Club_. Show me your back," the leader demanded. Jasper felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Seth standing next to him.

"What can we do for you guys?" Seth asked.

A tall man stood and turned toward Seth. "Tonto, we ain't here to talk to you."

When Seth stepped around Jasper, the men at the table seemed to smirk. "Hey, whoa. Let's not jump into anything. Seth, it's okay." Jasper quickly turned around and held up his shirt for the leader.

"Nice ink, kid. Sorry 'bout that, but I had to make sure I was at the right place. We don't run in this neighborhood, so I'm sure you understand. Sweet Pea, sit down and leave the man alone. He's just defendin' his friend. Jasper, may I speak to you in private? Fe wanted me to pass along some information," the man, who looked exactly like a younger model of Felix Shane, requested as he stood from the table and offered his hand.

Jasper shook it and pointed toward the booth the staff usually occupied. He then turned to Seth and pointed to the kitchen. "Can you get back to the food? I know neither of us wants to be here any longer than necessary. You and Jake are going to be there helping me and Carlisle tonight along with all of the other volunteers, and I'd like to get to bed at a decent hour," he reminded.

"Sure thing, Jasper," he responded as he turned and went to the kitchen.

"Where'd that waitress go?" Jasper heard one of the men ask.

"You called him a fuckin' crossdresser, you ass. I'm gonna bet he ain't comin' back," another responded.

"Have a seat. I'll be right back," Jasper requested.

He went to the ladies' room and knocked on the door. When Jessica opened it, he saw the tears on her cheeks. "Oh, now honey, don't cry. They're alpha-male bikers, and they feel threatened by people like you and me. I'm sorry they were rude. I'll wait on them," Jasper offered.

She touched Jasper's bicep. "No, sweetie, I have thicker skin than that. I'm hormonal, 's'all. That week I'm takin' off? I'm having my trachea shaved, which is the first step to my reassignment surgery. I'm sensitive because I'm nervous, that's all. I'll wait on them. Just let me fix my face," she told him.

After she closed the door, Jasper walked into the dining area and over to the table where the four rough-looking men sat discussing something Jasper didn't give a shit about. "Guys? I just want to give you a head's up. Jessica's going to take your orders, and Seth's going to cook the food. If you want it to be edible, I'd suggest you apologize to my waitress and treat her with respect. I realize you're new to fairyland, but you're guests and I expect you to respect my staff," he ordered.

Without waiting for a response from them, Jasper turned and walked back to take a seat across from Felix's brother. "I'm sorry, but we're a gay establishment and I realize it's not something your organization understands, but I won't have them come in here and berate my staff or my customers. Please, tell me what business we have?"

The guy snapped his fingers at the men at the table and pointed without saying a word. He then turned to Jasper. "I apologize on behalf of that group of apes. You're right, we're new to this type kind of place, but it doesn't give us the right to act like assholes. Anyway, I'm Dee Shane, Felix's little brother. I went to see him last weekend, and he asked me to come talk to you.

"He didn't tell me how the two of you became friends. He actually said it was none of my fuckin' business how he got to be friends with a queer, but he said you were his friend and you helped him while you were in the joint, so he wanted you to know he got the last one," the man told Jasper as he handed him a picture of a man with Jasper's initials carved in his forehead.

Jasper shoved up the sleeve on his t-shirt and pointed to a tattoo on his arm of a samurai sword with the word 'Freedom' on the blade. "Under this tattoo is the name, 'Mike' carved into my skin with a shiv. Your brother was a mentor to me when I was inside, and he kept me safe. He and I were friends and cellmates from the time he was released into GenPop until I was paroled. He took it on himself to get back at the men who raped me, and while it won't make those things not have happened, I appreciate his commitment to his word. I can't go visit him because of the terms of my early parole, but when you see him, please tell him thank you and I hope he's well.

"Tell him I had his lawyer help a widow friend of mine when her husband, an Army Ranger, was killed and I truly appreciate him offering that service to me. Alice and her girls needed someone, and the lawyer, Mr. Jenks, helped them tremendously.

"Also, will you please tell him I found a very kind man to love, and if it hadn't been for the help Felix gave me, I don't know how I'd have survived my sentence to be able to find someone who _would_ love me. I pray for his safety on Sunday when I take my momma to church. I don't judge him for the deeds he's done, just like he didn't judge me," Jasper implored.

When Jasper heard a sniff, he looked around, seeing Jessica with a glass of water and a cup of coffee at the table. "I'm sorry, but that's a very kind thing to say. You are a great man, Jasper," she stated as she left the drinks and walked back to the table where the four bikers sat quietly.

"Okay, let's start again, shall we? My name is Jessica, and I'll be your server. The soup today is split pea with ham. The special is the pulled pork sandwich with sweet and sour coleslaw and diablo potato wedges, which means they were dredged in cayenne-spiced flour before deep fried and tossed in buffalo wing sauce. Also, we have a key lime shake if you're interested. Take a look at the menu and I'll be back with water," she stated with dignity. None of the men said a word, but they all nodded. Jasper exhaled.

"Are you guys having a weekend thing here? I know you're home base is in Poughkeepsie, though a lot of your guys are from Queens. He told me stories about growing up in PK, as he used to call it. His wife, Heidi? Is she okay?" Jasper asked.

Jessica walked up to the table and looked at the biker. "Can I get you something, handsome? I can tell you, Jasper makes the most amazing pulled pork. He has a smoker out back, and he babysits the damn things on Friday night. I can bring you a sample," she offered.

The man, Dee, laughed. "No need, sweetheart. Bring me the special, but can I get the slaw on the side. Also, I apologize for not jumping in to stop Hyde earlier. He's an asshole, and it gets him in a lot of trouble. What's your favorite charity? I'll fine him to make a donation in your name."

Jasper saw Jessica's eyes sparkle. "I'll go you one better, doll. We're opening a community center down the street for kids in the neighborhood, and there's been chatter on Twitter that some of the churches in the area are going to protest it because it's a place for lesbian, gay, bi, and trans kids to come for support and fellowship. You wanna make his rude behavior up to me? Provide us with a little security tomorrow. I can promise you a good meal," she offered.

"You got it. You're pre-op, right?" the man asked, surprising Jasper.

"I start down the surgical road next week, though I started my _journey_ a year ago. I have at least another year of therapy and surgeries, but I'm in a better place than I was two years ago. What to drink?" Jessica asked with a bright smile.

"I'll have the shake," Dee told her as he stood and smiled at her.

Jasper saw Jessica fan herself and smile at Dee. "Oh, my."

With that little declaration, Jasper excused himself, told Jessica their meal was on the house, and when the group left, they promised they'd be back the next morning to help set-up at the center for the party. When Jessica got off her shift, Jasper noticed she'd changed into jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of boots. He heard the roar of a Harley in front of the restaurant, and when he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, she laughed. "Seems I have a new admirer. He likes my spunk…let's hope he means all of it," she teased in a low voice.

Jasper and Seth laughed as she left. Both were a bit shocked at what had happened, but they were grateful things went well. The next day would be another matter, altogether.

…

Jasper walked onto his mother's front porch to see some beautiful hanging baskets and a new porch swing. He and Riley had painted the railings for her the week before, using the leftover paint they had from painting a shed the two of them had built in the back yard of their home with Paul's help as a surprise for Carlisle for his birthday.

The surprise brought mixed results because Carlisle didn't want to acknowledge the year, but Jasper was determined to celebrate the day he was born. He loved the man too much not to honor it.

When Lottie came to the door, she didn't look well. "Momma? What's wrong?" he asked. She grabbed onto him and held him tightly as she sobbed.

He picked her up and carried her into the house, placing her on the couch. He kneeled next to her and took her hands. "What's wrong, Momma?"

"They killed him," she whimpered.

He took her hand. "Who, Momma? Who died?" he whispered, worrying when he saw the tears in her eyes before the tumbled down her cheeks.

"For years, I've loved him. He's been an ass over time, but he ended up being one of the good guys, and then…" she trailed as she began sobbing.

"Momma, is it Mr. Winters? Tell me who died," Jasper implored, thinking of the man who lived up the street who'd helped his mother when Jasper had been incarcerated.

"Derek. They killed him off," she announced as the sobs racked her body.

Jasper was at a loss. He had no idea what the hell she was talking about, but he couldn't deny she was heartbroken. "Whose Derek, Momma?" he asked.

"Derek Shepherd died and poor Meredith didn't get to tell him she was pregnant. She had a beautiful little girl named Ellis after her mom. She's so strong. I don't know how she did it," Lottie lamented in Jasper's arms.

Jasper wiped the tears he was shedding as he watched his mother suffering for friends he'd never met. "Momma, is there a service? I'll go with you, and I'm sure Carlisle would come as well. Does she need help or something?" he asked.

His mother grabbed tissues from her pocket and wiped her tears, handing him one as well. "Oh, honey, it's not…it's a television show I DVR'd. I've watched ' _Grey's Anatomy'_ since it started, and I just got to the episode where they killed off McDreamy. Don't you remember watching it with me when you were younger?" she reminded.

Jasper laughed. "Goddammit, Lottie. You had me thinking someone in the family died. Are you coming to the open house tomorrow?" he asked, remembering the first season of the show. There was a cute guy on it he liked, but it was part of a blur. Most of his teen years were faded memories, and he wasn't exactly sorry for it.

"I've stuck with that show for eleven seasons, Jasper. I don't have many real friends, but I felt like those people on that show were family," his mother told him.

He shook his head and took her hand. "We're going to change that, Lottie. You're only forty-ish. It's time for you to get out there and have a little fun. You're gonna help me tomorrow, right?" he asked.

She turned to him and smiled. "I'll help you with whatever you need, Jasper. I'm your biggest fan, you know."

Jasper laughed. "Yes, Momma, I know you are, and I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate you. You're support over the years has meant more to me than I can ever tell you. I just need you to help at the center, okay?"

She nodded, and he had an idea he hoped would pan out. "I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up, Momma. I need to get home to shower before Carlisle gets home. We're going to the center to do some work before tomorrow. Love ya," he called as he made his way out of his mother's house.

He crossed the street and hurried into the house, hearing scrambling upstairs. He ran upstairs and knocked on Riley's door. "I'm not coming in, but what's that doctor's name you met?" he asked through the door, hearing Paul trying to get dressed.

"Which doctor, Jasper? I have about six I see?" Riley asked through the door as he laughed.

"Paul, son, I'm not Carlisle. Calm down. The cute one with the beard," Jasper reminded.

"Oh, Dr. Banner? Eliot Banner? He's very good looking, but Jasper, he's straight. Don't make me tell Pop," Riley teased as he opened the door with flushed cheeks.

"You guys need to hang a sock on the front door or somethin'. Anyway, I'm lookin' for someone to date my momma. She's across the road cryin' because some actor was killed off on a show she's watched for eleven years. Please tell me that doctor is single. From what I remember the one time I saw him when you had that infection because you were stupid enough to think a cut on your foot wasn't a problem, the doctor was really good looking and he was about forty-five, right?"

He saw the wheels turning in Riley's head, and the smile was bright. "As a matter of fact, he is single, and he actually complained about the nurses hitting on him. He said he didn't want to date anyone in the medical field. Miss Lottie isn't in the medical field at all. Maybe I need to call Dr. Banner and invite him to the open house tomorrow?" Riley offered.

"Perfect. Now, go check on your boyfriend before he implodes. I'm sorry to surprise you, but I wanted to get a shower before we have to go to _Charles House_ to get ready for tomorrow. You guys will help us set up, right?" Jasper asked.

When Riley threw his arms around Jasper's neck, it was a surprise, but the bigger surprise was Paul. "Whoa. My boyfriend, not yours."

Jasper hugged the young man he considered his son and looked at the man who was giving Jasper the evil eye. "Hey, I'm not encroaching on your territory, but you should always make sure he has no reason to want to stray. Make sure you love him as much as you can. You're lucky to have found him so young. Don't hurt him, or I'll make sure you never hurt anyone ever again," Jasper leveled.

Riley laughed. "Thank's, _Dad,_ for trying to scare the shit out of my boyfriend. Next time, maybe work the crazy eyes?"

The three men laughed and went downstairs to continue to get things together for the next day. Jasper watched Paul and Riley together as they worked, and it made his heart happy. It was evidence for Jasper that dreams could come true.

…

 _[E/N: There you go. Tomorrow night is the last chapter for our little story. I want to write an Epilogue, but I'm currently having a block. Please follow me in you're interested when I post it. Thank you for reading. ML]_


	21. Chapter 21

_[A/N: Hello! Thanks to all of you who are reading. The story has over 7,000 hits. I wish I had more than 59 reviews, but I'm thankful for those of you who have left comments. This is the last regular chapter. I got busy and wrote the epilogue, so that will come tomorrow night. I considered continuing the story, but I feel I got these characters to a good place for me to kiss them goodbye. So…SMeyer owns. I merely corrupt!]_

…

 **20\. Carlisle**

…

"God, baby, I love you," Carlisle gasped as Jasper groaned. Carlisle could feel his lover shoot into the condom inside his ass after he'd already come all over Jasper's chest thanks to the younger man's very agile bedroom skills.

They'd been busy all day and Carlisle was happy they were home. It had been one for the books, but they'd done their part for the cause, and the Open House in Brooklyn was going to be handled by Bella, Tia, and Esme. The party on Queen's Way had been great, and the turnout had been surprising, as had been the security.

" _Jasper, honey, who are those guys in leather?" Carlisle asked as they were setting up games around the large community room. There were classrooms, but the party was being held in the community room. Everyone was busy working away, and when Carlisle stopped setting up chairs, he saw ten very large men in leather at the back of the room, observing things. He noticed one of them in particular was observing Jessica as she moved around the room in a very tight pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. The man seemed to be very impressed._

" _Oh, those are Satan's Bastards. It's a motorcycle club. They're security," Jasper stated a bit too nonchalantly for Carlisle's taste before he walked toward the back door where a trolley filled with food for the party was waiting._

 _Carlisle grabbed his hand before he completely got away. "Okay. Maybe a little more information?" he asked, unsure of how the fuck a motorcycle gang was providing security for the opening of a community center for at-risk gay youth, but Jasper was able to work miracles, in Carlisle's opinion, so it wasn't that much of a surprise._

" _Remember Felix?" Jasper whispered with a strained look on his face._

" _Your cellmate?" Carlisle responded quietly. Jasper nodded and kissed his lips._

" _You listen well, baby. Anyway, the one eyeing Jessica is Felix's brother, Dee. I'll go into more detail when we're home tonight, but let's just say Jessica has an admirer and he brought along all those other guys to help out if the religious right shows up to protest."_

 _After that explanation, the events took on a life of their own, and when Esme got up to welcome everyone and thank them for their support, Carlisle was thrilled. Things were coming together in his life in a way he'd never imagined._

"I love you, too, Car. You want something to drink?" Jasper asked as he deftly pulled himself free from Carlisle's spent body.

"Water, please," Carlisle asked as he settled on the bed and pulled the sheet over his body. He remembered the events of the night, and the most surprising was when Riley's doctor, Eliot Banner, showed up. Riley had been quick to introduce the doctor to Lottie Whitlock, and the two of them seemed to hit it off. Carlisle noticed Jasper smiled when he was refreshing the chafing dishes at the party. Clearly, it was a set-up, but as Carlisle observed, neither of the party's seemed to be objecting so he hadn't dared to step in.

When Jasper returned to the bedroom and handed him a glass of water, he sipped it gratefully, noticing the silver band on his left, ring finger. He smiled as he turned to Jasper.

"One of the _Bastards_ asked me which one was mine. I pointed to you and he laughed a little, telling me I was pretty lucky because you were a hell of a guy. Why would he say that?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper giggled, which caught Carlisle by surprise. "That had to be Jared. He seems to have developed a bit of a crush on me, baby. I made sure they saw my ring and I told them we were a couple," Jasper responded.

Carlisle smiled. "Thank you. Now, I have to go into the office for a meeting in the morning, but I'll be home by eleven. Will you be here?"

Jasper laughed. "Every day for the rest of your life." Before Carlisle could respond, there was a tap on the bedroom door.

They pulled the comforter over them before Carlisle responded, "Its open."

Riley opened the door and peeked inside. "Sorry, guys, but can you come downstairs? It's important." He closed the door without waiting for a response.

When Carlisle looked at Jasper, he could see his lover was as confused as he. "I guess we better see what's wrong," Jasper offered.

The two of them quickly dressed in shorts and t-shirts before they went downstairs. They saw Paul kneeling before a kid who was small of build. The hair was long, and Carlisle couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, but he could see the bruises and blood on the child's face.

Paul was trying to clean the child up, but Carlisle could hear the sobs. "Hey, guys," Jasper greeted quietly. When the stranger turned to face them, Carlisle could see the person had been severely beaten.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked. Carlisle felt his body stiffen, and he knew Jasper was upset.

"This is Lauren. We found him, I mean _her_ , outside of _Charles House_ as we were leaving after clean-up _._ She was hiding behind the dumpster. Someone thought it would be funny to beat the transgendered kid into the asphalt. She was scared shitless when we found her, crying and shit, sayin' her dad followed her and caught her wearing make-up and high heels. I couldn't call the cops, Pops. It hit too close to home, ya know. DCFS would put her in foster care, and that shit wouldn't be any better than bein' on the streets," Riley told them, clearly from experience.

Carlisle looked at Jasper and saw a tender smile on his handsome face. He walked over to the teen and knelt down. "Hi, Lauren. I'm Jasper. That's my partner, Carlisle. Tomorrow, we're gonna take you to a doctor and get you checked out. If anyone asks who you are, you say you're a Cullen-Whitlock. We won't let anyone hurt you ever again, will we Carlisle?"

Carlisle felt the tears tumble down his cheeks. His life was more than full. He walked over to the girl who still looked scared shitless and smiled as he knelt next to Jasper. "Honey, I'm Carlisle, and no, no one will ever hurt you again."

The child's tears matched Carlisle's, and it was as if the angels had spoken to Carlisle in that moment. Another blessing had come into his life, and he wasn't about to discount it. Life had been good to him in ways he'd never imagined. The gratitude he felt spanned the universe.

…

Carlisle felt kisses up his back before he felt goosebumps rise to the surface. The family was at the beach house, and they were going to have a party that afternoon. It would be Lauren's fifteenth birthday, and everyone was going to be there to meet the newest member of the family. The summer had been busy, but with the addition of Lauren to the family, it was amazing.

" _We can't just harbor a minor, Jasper," Carlisle had snapped at him when Jasper had suggested they just give the kid a place to live and not report her._

" _Carlisle, that poor kid is scared to death. Those bruises are from some rough hands, baby. It wasn't a street fight. Those wounds were inflicted by an adult onto a child. What do you suggest we do? Take her to the police and expect them to treat a transgendered girl with respect and care?" Jasper snapped. Carlisle could tell Jasper wasn't willing to stand by and see the child hurt any more than she'd been in the past. There were, however, concerns in need of being addressed._

" _I agree, but I'm an approved foster parent, and we need to be smart about this. I don't want us to open ourselves to anything tawdry regarding our generosity. You can't be too careful, Jasper. We take her in and she makes an accusation we've tried to molest her? We lose everything we have worked hard to achieve. At least let's call a lawyer," Carlisle suggested._

 _Jasper agreed, so Carlisle called Emily Young, the woman who'd worked with him to become a foster parent for Riley. The story they got from Lauren wasn't new, but it was heartbreaking. Her mother had found her female wardrobe in the back of her closet, along with her make-up. When Lauren told them she was going to a teen event at the community center, her father followed her to the McDonalds down the street where she changed from Quil, her birth name, to Lauren, her chosen name. Her father beat the crap out of her before dumping her in the alley behind the center without money or identification. The story made Carlisle sick to his stomach, but it pissed off Jasper more than Carlisle had witnessed in their relationship._

" _Who's your dad? Where's your mom live?" Jasper asked the frightened child._

" _I don't wanna see 'em. They don't love me, so I don't care," the girl replied._

 _After that comment, Jasper had pushed Carlisle to seek guardianship over the teen. The judge had granted it, and that was how Lauren came to live with them. Nobody complained because to the rest of the world, Quil, the boy who identified as a girl and was living as such, was a throw-away kid. But, to the Cullen-Whitlocks, Lauren was a member of the family._

"I'm going downstairs to cook breakfast. The kids want French toast and then they think they're gonna be able to surf. I plan to watch that stupidity from the deck with a Bloody Mary. Can I tempt you to join me?" Jasper whispered as he wrapped Carlisle tightly in his embrace.

"You bet your ass," Carlisle told him as he turned onto his back, pulling Jasper into his arms. They kissed, ignoring the morning breath. Tongues tangled as bodies intertwined such that there wasn't a feather of room between them.

"We can do this for the rest of our lives, right?" Jasper asked as he nipped at Carlisle's neck, thrusting against Carlisle. Two hard cocks thrusting together were bound to get some results, and when the two men climaxed with hard breaths, they both had smiles on their faces. The feeling of being together was incredible.

"Yes, my darling, handsome man, we can do this for the rest of our lives. Our family is amazing. Without you? I have no idea how my life would have played out, but I've seen my future. I'll be a dottering old fool with you leading me around a flea market somewhere, but we'll still be very much in love. Then, after I'm gone, I'll keep a seat for you right next to me. I dreamed it the other night, so it must be true. I love you, Jasper Whitlock. We were meant to be together for the rest of eternity," Carlisle told him as the two of them snuggled together.

Jasper chuckled as he pulled Carlisle closer. "That sounds just about perfect, baby. Forever isn't long enough, but on Queen's Way, not too many people have their dreams come true. I'm glad we did," Jasper told him. Carlisle kissed Jasper as the two lie together for a few more minutes, enjoying the quiet.

Life took unexpected turns but when Jasper's life collided with Carlisle's it was a turn that led down a perfect road, just like the turn their lives took onto Queen's Way. It was a magnificent beginning to the rest of their lives.

…

 _[E/N: So, there you go. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. The epi will post tomorrow night. Thank you for reading. ML]_


	22. Chapter 22

_[A/N: Here we are! I cried through this one, but I'm a crier by nature. There's your warning. I want to thank each and every person who read or commented on the story. This was a challenge to me because it was a pairing with which I was unfamiliar, but I fell in love with the Cullen-Whitlocks, so this is the fruition of my obsession! SMeyer owns, and I'd really like to see some slash movies with the men of Twilight! Enjoy…]_

…

 **21\. Epilogue**

…

 _Two Years Later…_

… _ **Jasper…**_

"You swear to me you didn't plan a party for the darkest day of my life," Carlisle complained as Jasper ironed a new shirt that was an early birthday gift for Carlisle. Jasper laughed because Carlisle had been bitching about his fortieth birthday since the day he'd turned thirty-nine.

" _It's the beginning of the end, you know. Ben told me he started having problems in the bedroom after he turned forty. We'd better fuck as much as we can before next year because you'll just have to live on memories after that dark day," Carlisle complained as he cleared the dinner dishes from the custom-made dining table after the family had left the celebration of Carlisle's thirty-ninth birthday._

 _Their other table wasn't big enough for everyone, so Carlisle had one made as a Christmas gift to Jasper. They'd purchased multicolored leather chairs to go around it, and they hosted many parties where the family sat around it, enjoying the occasion with friendly banter and lots of love. It was definitely an investment in family._

" _Okay, first, Ben's married to a woman who's more interested in shopping with her girlfriends than fucking her husband, and Ben works too many hours because he doesn't want to go home to an empty house. She's still on the pill, by the way, so if she told him she's all-in with trying to get pregnant, she's lyin'," Jasper explained. He was twenty-seven, as was Tia Carter, and they'd become quasi-friends through their work with Charles House, but Jasper didn't agree with the way Tia treated Ben. It wasn't his business, but he still didn't approve._

" _How do you know?" Carlisle asked as he followed Jasper into the kitchen, scraping plates for the dishwasher._

" _I had lunch with her, Bella, Esme, and Rosalie the other day after the board meeting in Harlem. We went to 'Farmer's' to see Bree about catering the fund-raiser at the Center in Brooklyn. Anyway, Bella had Tony with her, and Tia said she didn't know how Bella could take care of two kids so close in age. Edward had taken Nessa with him to work that day, remember…" Jasper teased._

 _He saw Carlisle laughing. "Hey, I never had anyone to watch those princess movies with and we got caught up in the plot. Emmett handled the meeting fine without me," Carlisle defended._

 _Jasper laughed. Emmett had sent Jasper video of Carlisle watching the movie, "Brave" while Nessa was asleep on the couch. Jasper had been teasing him since that day._

" _I'd bet if you asked Lauren, she'd sit with you to give you cover so you could watch them at home. With Riley out of the house, neither Lauren nor I will out your Disney addiction to anyone._

" _As far as things in our bedroom are concerned? I promise I'll make sure you get all the attention you could ever want or need. No need to worry about shit that's never gonna happen._

Jasper smiled as he observed Carlisle reclining on the bed shirtless. The man certainly didn't look forty, though Jasper wasn't sure what forty looked like. Carlisle maintained his health, joining Jasper several times a week to work out. Then there were the workouts they got at home. Since Riley had moved in with Paul, Lauren had elected to take the former study downstairs on the first floor. She complained the two men were too damn loud, and how was she supposed to get her homework completed when they were fucking all the time.

Jasper had laughed at her and helped her switch the rooms. He even helped her paint the dark study a bright, carnation pink with eggplant trim. He also took her shopping and bought her new linens so it was exactly as she wanted it to be. After she was settled in downstairs, things had been great.

"What are you looking at?" Carlisle asked as he sat up, pulling on his undershirt.

Jasper placed the hot iron on its heel and walked to the bed, flopping down next to the man he loved. "I'm staring at a man I never thought I'd have in my life. I'm staring at the man who helped me find hope instead of the rejection I expected after I got out of prison. I'm looking at the man who believed in me when only my own mother was in my corner. I'm looking at the man I want to walk down the aisle to where I'll take vows to love, honor, and cherish you for all the days of my life. I'm looking at the man I want to marry, if he'll have me," he trailed off to a whisper.

Jasper pulled Carlisle up to a seated position before he kneeled between his lover's legs, retrieving a tissue from his pocket. As he unfolded it, he cleared his throat to continue the monologue he'd practiced for the last week. "I know we've made the commitment to each other and we take it seriously, but I'd like to make it legal. If you'll allow me, I'd like to add your last name to mine, and I hope you'll add my last name to yours. Will you please marry me?" Jasper asked as he held out the two silver bands that were encrusted in pave diamonds. The rings would fit snugly against the rings Jasper had purchased for them a few years prior.

Carlisle surprised him when he slid off the bed and took both of Jasper's hands in his. "I would be honored to marry you, Jasper, just as I'd be honored to take your name. Edward has the Cullen legacy covered. I think I might like to spend the rest of my days as a Whitlock," he told Jasper before he pulled him into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"We're gonna be late to your surprise party," Jasper teased as Carlisle began pulling at his clothes.

"Good. I knew you were planning something. Where is it?" Carlisle enquired as he finally rid the two of them of their clothes.

Both cocks were hard, and the kisses were hungry. "See, you got no problems with getting it up, baby. I love you, Car."

They were an hour late to Carlisle's birthday party, and Riley was very pissed off when they showed up at the diner, but their smiles couldn't be dimmed by his tirade regarding dried out and over cooked food. They announced their engagement, and all worries about the food were forgotten as the family and friends celebrated. It was a wonderful night.

… _ **Carlisle…**_

Carlisle looked up to see Lauren breeze into the upstairs bedroom where he was dressing in the tan linen suit he'd chosen. He knew Jasper's was navy linen, though he hadn't seen it. Edward had gone with him to pick it out, and Carlisle couldn't wait to see the handsome man who was to become his lawfully wedded husband.

They were at the beach house in East Hampton, and they were getting married on the beach. It had been Jasper's first choice, and Carlisle made certain it happened. Lauren and Bella had helped him and Jasper with the planning because Esme was busy with _Charles House_. Carlisle thought it for the best. She still had issues with seeing people get their happiness, and he didn't want to push her…or shove her off the wagon of her sobriety.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Carlisle told the young woman who had become a daughter to him.

He'd insisted she seek counseling after he was named as her foster father, and she was set to begin hormone therapy after she graduated high school. Lauren wanted to wait because she wanted to graduate and put the past behind her. She was taking a year off before deciding about college and total gender reassignment surgery.

Carlisle was proud of her for being prudent and giving things a lot of thought. It hadn't hurt that Jessica had completed her reassignment and was willing to discuss the procedures frankly with Lauren while they worked together at the diner when Lauren finished school for the day.

"I know I do, but so do you," she teased as she stepped up to him and finished tying his tie.

"Jasper looks very nervous. Did anything happen last night after dinner?" she asked.

 _Riley and Jasper had cooked the meal together for the rehearsal dinner. After they'd finished eating, everyone had gone down to the beach for a bonfire except for the mothers, who were babysitting Nessa and Tony. Carlisle and Paul had set it up earlier in the day. There were blankets and coolers of beer and wine, along with a guitar off to the side. When everyone settled with their significant other, Paul handed the guitar to Jasper with a smile._

 _Carlisle turned to his partner and smiled. "Will I ever know everything about you, love?" Jasper smiled and began to sing._

 **Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Like a river flows gently to the sea  
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Cause I can't help falling in love with you…**

 **("Can't Help Falling in Love with You," Elvis Presley, 1960)**

 _When Jasper finished, he handed the guitar to Paul and took Carlisle's hand, leading him down the beach. "There are a few things you don't know about my time in prison, but I never wanted to dirty up this beautiful thing between us with a lot of details._

" _I love you, Carlisle. I'll tell you the stories if you need them, and if you decide not to be at the end of the aisle tomorrow, I will understand," Jasper told him with tears in his eyes._

 _Carlisle thought for a second and stopped them as they strolled up the beach with the moon on the ocean, making the night appear surreal. "There's absolutely nothing you could tell me that would make me change my mind. I love you as much as there is water in the ocean. Nothing could keep me from marrying you tomorrow."_

" _You don't know that for sure. I actually died my hair black when I was in eighth grade. Mom came home and was pissed about the mess until she really looked at my hair. She insisted I go to the barber the next morning, get my head shaved, and then go to school, her walking me the whole way. When she found out the kids at school called me Goldilocks and that was why I wanted to dye it, she apologized for reacting so harshly, but I was fine. I didn't have the blonde hair anymore and nobody teased me. Turned out great for me," Jasper explained._

 _They both laughed as the stood, making out under the moon and stars. When they went inside the house that night, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie had insisted they sleep in separate rooms 'for the sake of tradition'. They kissed good-night and went their separate ways. As far as Carlisle knew, things were just fine._

"I'm sure it's just because we've written our vows and he's not really into public speaking. Uh, go see if he's okay, please?" he asked Lauren.

She giggled. "Daddy, I'm teasing. He's prancing around like he won the damn Powerball. I was sent to get you to take the walk. Nana's waiting to walk you down the aisle, and on a personal note, I'll say it's about time. You're not getting any younger."

Carlisle laughed as he jutted out his arm to escort Lauren downstairs. He saw his mother in the kitchen waiting for him. "Ready?" she asked.

"More than ever," he responded.

They walked down the aisle, and when he reached the minister, who was a friend of Liz's, he kissed his mother's cheek and waited for his groom.

When he saw Jasper walk to the end of the aisle with Lottie on his arm, Carlisle sucked in a deep breath. His future was wrapped in a very lovely package, and he was lucky to have the man walking toward him at a very clipped pace, dragging his mother along with him as the guests laughed.

When Jasper stopped at the end of the aisle to kiss his mother, Carlisle watched her blow her bangs out of her face. "I'd have worn roller skates if I'd have known I'd be dragged here. Where on earth did you think Carlisle was going to go?" she asked, none-too-quietly.

"Momma, when you have a man like Carlisle waiting for you? You don't waste time," Jasper told her with a smile that stunned Carlisle. Everyone laughed as she kissed her son and took her seat next to Eliot Banner with whom she'd become very friendly.

After the guests stopped laughing, Carlisle and Jasper took each other's hands and turned to gaze into each other's eyes. The minister conducted the traditional ceremony they'd requested. When they got to the vows, she turned to them and smiled. "You two want to flip a coin?"

They both laughed. "I'm going first so I can get it out before I start blubbering like a baby," Jasper stated.

He turned to look at Carlisle and smiled. "To say you were a surprise would be an understatement. Until I met you, I didn't have a lot of hope for my future, but when you came into my life, you brought so much lightness and possibility, not to mention all the wonderful people who have accepted me, my past seemed to be less important. I thank you for making my days brighter and my nights warmer. For showing me I deserve to be loved just like everyone else, I thank you.

"I, Jasper Whitlock, promise to remain faithful to you, love you, cherish you, put you first in my life and light a candle for you every Sunday when I take Momma to church," Jasper told him. He leaned forward and kissed Carlisle on the lips, pulling back with a teary smile. "Your turn."

Carlisle took a deep breath and let it go, hoping the tears would hold off until he got out his vows. "When I walked into the diner at four-in-the-morning to meet you after my brother continued to brow beat me about your food, I was nearly stunned silent because you were the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my life, bar none.

"You say I showed you there was the possibility of a future, but I know in my heart you saved me. I was skeptical of other's observations there was such a thing as true love, but Jasper, I fell for you so damn fast, I didn't know what hit me. Thank you for being so incredibly easy to love. Thank you for being more supportive than I ever thought someone could be, and thank you for loving me and all the crap that comes with me.

"I, Carlisle Cullen, promise to put you first, love you, cherish you, and make sure you know how happy I am to come home to you every day for the rest of my life. I'm thankful to have you as my husband, and I'll go with you to take Lottie to church on Sundays so I can light a candle for you as well."

After the exchange of rings and the pronouncement of their bands, they kissed passionately before they ran down the sandy aisle. Both of them kicked off their shoes and ran into the surf, holding each other and kissing again with the sun in the sky.

It was a day to remember for the rest of his life. It was the day Carlisle took his one true love for the rest of his life. It was more amazing as he thought about it, but at the end of the day, he thanked the heavens for Jasper Whitlock, his husband. He was a miracle.

…

Carlisle and Jasper lived in wedded bliss for many years, seeing their son, Riley, marry the man he loved and live happily for ten years before Riley died from cancer at the age of thirty-five. They both felt their hearts were being ripped out of their chests as they watched the deterioration of the man they were so proud to have as their son and the pain of loss for their son-in-law. At the memorial, Lauren gave the eulogy because none of the other members of the family could speak without sobbing.

"Riley Biers Cullen Whitlock Lahota was my brother in all the ways that were important. He introduced me to the most amazing family who love me despite the issues I brought to the table. I remember him saying, ' _Kid, you're shit will be like easy street for my dads. You got no worries.'_ I thought he was crazy, but he proved me wrong. I'll miss his light and his laugh until the day comes when I see him again. Thank you, Riles, for finding me and showing me what family really is."

Later that afternoon, Carlisle and Jasper laid on the bed together, both staring at the ceiling. "He was happy before he got sick. We should remember him like that, baby," Jasper reminded.

Carlisle squeezed his hand. "He's saving us seats, love. We'll see him again."

The comfort of being reunited with family helped them mourn their son and go on with their lives. As time went on and other loved ones were lost, Carlisle made the same comment, "They're saving us a seat. We'll see them again."

When the day came many years later, Jasper took Carlisle's hand at his bedside and whispered into his husband's ear, "Save me a seat. I'll be right behind you." He saw a slight smile on Carlisle's face before he slipped into that good night.

Jasper mourned, but he was comforted by Paul and Lauren, and he knew he would see his love again. That was his only thought when it was his time. "I'm coming, Car. I hope you saved a seat."

He did.

FIN

…

 _[E/N: *Tears* I've loved this road. I hope you've enjoyed it as well. I'd like to hear your thoughts, but I'll thank you for reading. Follow me because I'll have more things in the future. To my friends in America…Happy Thanksgiving. To my friends in the rest of the world…happy holidays and lots of love. ML]_


End file.
